Everytime
by She'sExpensive
Summary: Bella decide irse de Forks por algo inexplicable: Por alguna extraña razon, su mejor amigo se va con ella y deciden recorrer todo EEUU...solos. ¿Que ocurrira en cada ciudad? ¿Surgira "algo"? ¿Conoceran a mas gente? TH. Cambie sumary!
1. Everytime

_Hola!!_

_Sisisi, soy Sammy Black de Whitlock :D_

_Y llego con otra historia!!!!!! Yujuuuuu!!!_

_No me luciré ni nada, solo espero que la lean, por que les juro que es una de las mejores que he escrito._

_Los personajes son únicamente de Steph Meyer, solo esta fans fic es mió._

______________________________________________________________________________

**Prefacio**.

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Volver? No, ¡claro que no! No volveré a Forks sin ella, seria dejarla sola, sola en un lugar que quizás no conoce._

_Entonces, ¿Qué me queda? No sabe donde esta. No dejo una pista, una carta, no dejo nada ni para mí ni para nadie, y la única que puede saberlo resulta que no lo sabe._

_Dios, Dios, ¡ayúdame! Ten misericordia._

_No existe nada sin ella. Todo lo que hemos pasado juntos… ¿no cuenta? No, se que no es eso. Es solo su miedo a amar, y en especial a amarme a mí. Yo se que ella me quiere, y como mas que un amigo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre debo arruinarlo todo?_

_Sigue sin haber noticia de ella. Y tal vez pudieran pasar dias, semanas, meses, ¡hasta años! No puedo vivir con eso._

_Entonces, y de nuevo, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Ellos quieren ayudarme, pero se que también desean volver a casa. Tengo que arreglármelas solo, y me daba igual._

_Una pista…solo una pista…pero no hay nada. No hay nada en mi maldita cabeza que me ayude._

_Lo he perdido todo; por que la he perdido a ella._

**Everytime**.

**BPOV**

Mi corazón late desbocado en mi pecho. No dejo de sentir presión en todo el cuerpo, y el temblor que lo recorre. El aire no llega directo a mis pulmones, es mas, comienzo a sentir que no me esfuerzo por hacerlo. Las piernas se me han adormecido, pues sigo en el suelo, apoyada contra la puerta, a la cual le he puesto seguro. Las lágrimas caen desesperadas por mi rostro, brotando sin parar, como si quisieran ahogarme. Sollozo, grito y tiemblo. Comienzo a arrastrarme por el piso, hasta que llego al borde de la cama y ya no puedo más. Me tiendo en el piso, con la mejilla presionada contra la fría madera, ahogándome a mi misma en la oscuridad, en las lágrimas, en los sollozos, en todo.

- Bella…ábreme la puerta – le escucho decir a Charlie, mi padre, desde el otro lado de la puerta, asustado.

Dejo de gritar y solo continúo sollozando.

- ¡Bella! – chilla mi madre, con pánico en la voz – Hija, ábrenos, me tienes al borde de un colapso.

Mis padres siempre se han preocupado por mí, a pesar de que los tres somos muy diferentes.

Nací aquí, en Forks, y fuera de todo Washington, jamás he conocido otro lugar en el mundo. Somos una gran familia, muy unida, y jamás, que yo recuerde, hemos tenido alguna discusión grave.

- ¡Hija! – vuelve a gritar Renée – Te lo ruego, ábrenos.

- ¡Déjenme! – grito, encontrando mi voz - ¡No quiero hablar con nadie!

- Pero Bell…

- ¡¡Largo!!

Dejo de escuchar ruidos.

Me doy la vuelta quedo boca arriba. Respiro con fuerza, ahora más calmada.

Vale, no es el fin del mundo, solo...el fin de algo…de algo importante. Pero ya no se que hacer. No puedo…seguir aquí como si nada, eso no ayudara a olvidar.

Entonces, ¿Qué opciones tengo? Convertirme en ermitaña… no. Operarme y cambiarme el rostro….no, no hay dinero. Huir…bueno, es de cobardes, pero ¿no lo soy? Siempre me he considerado así, aunque mis amigos lo nieguen.

Mis amigos…los extrañare. A Emmett, con sus estupideces y su obsesión con mi vida sexual no activa. A Rose, Miss Belleza, mi querida amiga. Y a Edward, el menor de los dos. Es mi mejor amigo, el único que me entiende y que siempre esta allí para no dejarme caer, aunque yo solo le pido que me levante cada vez que me caiga – metafóricamente y literalmente -.

Si, es mi única opción. De igual que hoy hallamos salido de vacaciones a vacaciones de navidad. Si es necesario, no volveré a la universidad. No volveré hasta que se me de la gana.

Con un gran, gran esfuerzo, saco la maleta de debajo de la cama. La pongo sobre la cama y comienzo a sacar las cosas que me quedaban del closet. Todo es de invierno, pero da igual. Estamos en esa época, aunque en Forks siempre lo es.

La maleta de por si ya tiene ropa. He llegado hoy de la universidad, juntos con los hermanos Cullen y Rose. Estudiamos en Seattle, así que venimos en las vacaciones y para navidad. Es una suerte que no haya sacado todo de la maleta cuando llegue hoy en la mañana.

Termino de guardar todo lo que cabía y algunas cosas en mi bolso. Saco mi celular y marco el numero uno.

Suena una vez y contesta.

- ¿Bella? – la voz de Edward suena ansiosa.

- Hola, Ed – le saludo con voz apagada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – lo nota de inmediato - ¿Estas mal?

Una lágrima cae de mi mejilla nuevamente.

- Sí, Edward. Estoy mal.

- ¿En que te ayudo? ¿Qué paso?

A veces amo su preocupación por mí. Es único.

- Necesito que me des un aventón al aeropuerto.

Él se queda en silencio.

- ¿Al aeropuerto?

- Sí. Me largo de este maldito pueblo. ¿Puedes?

- Pero, ¿Por qué? No lo hagas, Bella. Cualquiera que sea la razón, no te vallas.

Respiro con fuerza.

- No trates de hacerme cambiar de idea. Es lo ultimo que te pido, por favor.

Edward se queda en silencio. Lo siento vacilar a través del teléfono.

- ¿Voy a tu casa? – pregunta al fin, con voz sombría.

Suspiro de alivio.

- Estaciona el coche en la esquina. Ven al patio trasero en silencio. Te esperare allí. Y que ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien, por que soy capaz de cortarte en trocitos y enterrarte en mi jardín.

Ahora el suspira.

- Llego en cinco minutos.

Y cuelga.

¿Cinco minutos? Este hombre tendrá un accidente algún día por infringir la velocidad normal de un coche.

Vale, ahora viene lo difícil.

Me acerco a la puerta, corro el pestillo y miro por el borde. No hay nadie, así que salgo sigilosamente y me dirijo al cuarto de baño. Saco todos mis útiles de aseo de los estantes y de pasada me lavo el rostro y me cepillo los dientes. Vuelvo a mirar a todos lados antes de salir, pero me percato de que Renée y Charlie están en el primer piso.

Cierro la puerta con seguro otra vez y guardo todo en mi maleta. Saco un cuaderno y un boli.

_Papá y mamá: _

_Siento dejarlos, y dejarlos sin que sepan la razón. Debo irme de aquí. No cuando volveré, así que no me esperen._

_No se preocupen, yo estaré bien, se lo que hago._

_Los quiero y los extrañare. Solo confíen en mí._

_Con cariño, se despide hasta algún día,_

_Bella._

Dejo el boli en el escritorio y doblo el papel, conteniendo otro sollozo.

- Pisssssss.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Y ese ruido?

- Pisssssss. – esta vez es mas alto.

Me acerco a la ventana y la abro hacia arriba. Edward esta abajo, haciendo esos ruiditos.

- ¿No puedes llamarme como una persona normal? – le pregunto, mostrándole mi teléfono.

- Eso no es divertido – me dice como un niño pequeño – Quiero vivir el momento de tu primer escape completo.

Como siempre, logra sacarme una sonrisa.

- Te lanzare la maleta – le advierto.

Me giro hacia la cama y la tomo. La meto por la ventana.

- Aquí va – y la lance.

No la ataja, y cae al piso. Se abre y toda mi ropa sale volando.

- ¡Edward! – murmuro como si fuera un grito.

- Ups – dice – Ya lo recojo yo.

Se agacha y comienza a meter todo, pero para de repente.

Y hay lo veo; acaba de tomar uno de mis brasieres celestes, y lo tiene en la mano. Puedo ver como se pone rojo y lo suelta.

- M-mejor lo haces tu…cuando bajes – dice, sin mirarme.

Yo también me sonrojo.

Dejo el papel sobre la cama y corro el seguro, para que mis padres puedan entrar y encontrarla. Me calzo los bototos, me pongo un abrigo sobre el chaleco gris y me cuelgo el bolso a la espalda.

Vuelvo a la ventana. Edward sigue allí de pie, aun rojo y con la mirada agacha.

- ¿Seguro que me atajaras? – le pregunto en un susurro.

- Como lo hago siempre – responde, mirándome y estirando sus brazos.

Me afirmo del marco de la ventana y me siento en el alfeizar, con las piernas colgando hacia fuera.

Le hecho un ultimo vistazo a mi habitación, y a todo lo que fue mió. Como desearía poder ver a mis padres por ultima vez…

- No quiero interrumpir tu concentración – dice Edward – Pero si no saltas ya te terminara atajando un pedazo de hielo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me lanzo.

Él me ataja de inmediato, claro. Me hallo en sus fuertes brazos como si fuera un bebé.

Edward me mira fijamente, sonriente.

- ¿Me vas a bajar en algún momento? – le digo, alzando las cejas.

Él sacude la cabeza.

- Claro – me deja en el piso.

Me aliso la ropa y respiro hondo.

El G37 convertible gris**(N/A: lo buscan en google y les saldrá)** de Edward esta estacionado en la esquina, tal y como se lo pedí. Dejo mis cosas en la maletera y subimos. Pero cuando subo, me percato deque en el asiento trasero había una maleta negra y el bolso azul tan conocido de Edward, al cual le habíamos bautizado "Roberto".

- Edward Cullen, ¿Qué hacen tu maleta y Roberto aquí? – pregunto con voz seria, cuando el se sienta en el asiento del conductor.

- Se van de viaje con nosotros – responde fácilmente, buscando las llaves en sus bolsillos.

No pase por alto el plural.

- ¿"Nosotros"? – pregunto, observándole.

El gira su rostro y me mira.

- Claro, ¿pensaste que te dejaría ir sola, Bella?

_**Eran las tres AM**_

_**Cuando me despertaste**_

_**Entonces saltamos en el coche**_

_**Y conducimos lo mas lejos que pudimos ir**_

_**Solo para alejarnos.**_

_______________________________________________________________________________

_Uuuh…que tal les ha parecido? Se que es corto, pero es el princio y es taaaarde, pero prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán largos!!!_

_Y aquí comienza el viaje. Las invito a que lean y averigüen todos los lugares que conocerán, los amigos que harán y los conflictos que se desataran._

_Mi inspiración fue…una canción, debo decir que es una de mis canciones favoritas…llamada Everytime. El trozo que sale al final es el principio de la canción. Pondré un pedazo cada vez que sea necesario :D_

_Espero que les guste, y les invito a pasarse por mi otro fic: Hot and Cold!_

_Besos!!!_

_**Sammy Black de Whitlock!**_


	2. Donde la espalda cambia de nombre

_Wooolas!_

_Uf…he tardado más de lo normal…pero se los comento al final xD Por ahora, solo lean!_

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Donde la espalda cambia de nombre.**

**EPOV**

Me da risa la mueca que hace Bella al ver mis maletas, y cuando le digo que iré con ella. Es decir, ¿de verdad cree que la dejare ir sola?

- Edward, no puedes venir conmigo – me dice, observándome con esa mirada seria que me encanta.

- ¿No quieres que valla? – le pregunto como la cosa mas normal del mundo – Por que si ese es el caso, te dejo en el aeropuerto.

Bella me sigue observando, pero no dice nada. Al final, suspira.

- ¿Y como lo haremos? Digo, no se adonde voy ni si el dinero me alcanzara.

- Da igual el destino, tenemos toda la vida. Y del dinero no te preocupes, el que traigo es suficiente como para mantener a Emmett en Las Vegas tres años seguidos, y sabes a lo que me refiero. Eso si, tendremos que viajar en coche, no en avión.

Vale, podíamos viajar en avión…pero no seria lo mismo.

Me mira enojada.

- Me da igual – dice, enderezándose y poniéndose el cinturón – Solo sácame de aquí.

Me rió, pero hago lo que me dice. Arranco el coche y me alejo de la calle de Bella antes de que nos encuentren.

No entiendo el por que de todo esto. Por que ella se precipita tanto y quiere irse a las tres de la mañana del lugar al cual recién hemos llegado hoy, pero se que no quiere que le pregunte.

Y aun mas, no logro entender por que se va sin avisarle a nadie, en especial chu… a Jacob. ¿Por qué? Pues por que Jacob Black es su novio. Por eso no lo comprendo, y no pienso preguntar. Primero, por que, por intuición masculina, siento que no quiere hablar de él. Y segundo, por que odio a Jacob Black y me pone de malas sacarlo a tema. Me hace sentir molesto. Es decir, por que me gusta Bella. No, es más que eso. Estoy _enamorado_ de Bella Swan.

Ella es todo lo que podría desear de una mujer: inteligente, divertida, simpática y la persona mas agradable y extraña que he conocido. ¿Y saben que? Adoro estar enamorado de ella, aunque no me corresponda. Por que a pesar de que sufro con ello, no podría imaginarme enamorado de nadie más.

Ella es mi todo, aunque mi hermano y Rose digan que es cursi. Siempre me he sentido atraído por Bella, desde que nos conocimos a los siete años, y jamás le he dicho nada.

Siento un manotazo en mi brazo.

- ¿Por qué me golpeas? – le pregunto, sin mirarla.

- ¿Podrías mirar la carretera? – me responde con otra pregunta.

Frunzo el ceño.

- Bella, estoy viendo la carretera – le digo, dándome cuenta de que ya no estamos en Forks.

- Pues no lo parece – me dice, aun molesta – Si no fuera por que tienes una sonrisa de bobo en el rostro creería que te has dormido con los ojos abiertos.

- Si ese hubiera sido el caso, hubieras escuchado mis ronquidos – le digo, dejando de sonreír como "bobo".

- Tú no roncas.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Hemos compartido habitación, ¿lo recuerdas?

Estoy seguro de que vuelvo a sonreír como bobo.

- Emmett dice que ronco como un oso.

- Pues es mentira. Algo normal en el grandote, a decir verdad.

Me rió, pero me percato de que sigue visiblemente molesta.

- ¿Vas a estar así todo el viaje? – le pregunto.

- Quizás.

- ¿Por qué?

Por un segundo pienso que me dirá todo…pero luego cierra la boca y mira hacia otro lado.

- ¿Tu quieres que yo este feliz por que me has raptado? – me dice.

- ¿Qué yo te rapte? Discúlpame, pero eres tu la que no se ha bajado del coche ni me ha pedido que te deje, así que tal y como vamos, tu me has raptado a mi.

Ella me mira con gesto moribundo.

- ¿Algún día dejaras de dar vuelta todo lo que digo?

- Hum… - medito – No, probablemente no.

Gruñe y vuelve la mirada a la ventana.

- Eres un crió – me dice con voz apagada.

- Hey, que yo no soy la que esta amurrada.

Bella se masajea las sienes con los dedos.

- Oye, Bells – no debo disculparme, no es mi culpa – Lo siento, ¿si? - ¡Que fuerza de voluntad tienes, Edward! Serás coronado el hombre mas débil del planeta si seguimos así – Pero no quiero que vallas sola. Sabes que siempre estaré donde sea que estés.

Ella me mira, aun con la guardia en alto.

- ¿Por qué? – me pregunta.

_Por que estoy enamorado de ti._

- Por que eres mi mejor amiga, y te quiero como la hermana que nunca tuve…aunque podría vestir a Emmett de mujer…pero si lo hiciera seria muy raro…

Bella suspira para no reírse y baja los hombros.

- ¿Y que se supone que haremos ahora? – me pregunta, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Uf, si supiera como me pone cuando hace eso…

- No lo se…paramos en Hoquiam hasta que amanezca y luego…

- ¡No! – grita, visiblemente nerviosa – Debemos salir del estado.

- Vale, entonces no paramos hasta llegar a Vancouver.

- Exacto – suspira con alivio.

Seguimos en silencio algunos segundos, observando la carretera despejada.

- ¿Las pases? – susurro, sin despegar la vista del frente.

Siento como Bella me mira de reojo unos segundos, y luego enrosca sus delgados brazos en mí y restriega su cabello sedoso en mi mejilla.

- Sí – responde – Te quiero, Eddie.

Gruño, pero a la vez siento una satisfacción enorme.

- Yo también, excepto cuando me llamas así.

Bella ríe, pero no con esa risa que me fascina…

Este de seguro va a ser el mejor viaje de mi vida.

**BPOV**

No debería haber dejado que Edward viniera. Es decir, en cualquier momento recibo una llamada de Esme diciendo que he raptado a su hijo menor…pero quiero que venga. Es mi mejor amigo, y creo que se siente bien tener compañía. Su compañía, ya que no resistiría otra en las condiciones en las que estoy.

Mi celular empieza a sonar.

Oh no.

Lo saco de mi bolso y leo en la pantallita "Renée".

Dejo que siga sonando.

- ¿No le has avisado a nadie, Edward? – le pregunto a mi conductor.

- Solo a Rose – me responde – Se que no se lo dirá a nadie.

- Eso espero.

Edward abre la boca, pero vuelve a cerrarla.

¿Qué me habrá querido decir?

- Creo que habrá que cambiar los números cuando lleguemos a Vancouver – le digo y luego bostezo.

- Bueno, yo creo que mientras estemos aquí, deberias dormir un poco – me dice, echando con una mano mi asiento hacia atrás – Recién vamos a llegar a Olimpia.

- ¡¡¿Que?!! – exclamo, sobresaltándome – Edward, llevamos una hora en el coche, eso es imposible.

Él junta los labios y mueve la cabeza.

- Sabes que me gusta la velocidad – me dice – En dos horas más ya estaremos en Vancouver.

Bueno, si eso me saca antes de Washington…

- En ese caso, creo que mejor me hecho en el asiento trasero – le digo, sacándome el cinturón – Prefiero no salir volando por el parabrisas.

- Eres muuuuy melodramática.

Pongo un pie en el asiento trasero, pero el coche frena de golpe y yo me voy de espaldas.

- ¡Bella! – exclama Edward, sujetándome antes de dar contra el parabrisas – Maldito conejo…

Vale, ¿Por qué Edward me esta…?

- Eh… ¿Edward?

Siento como mira sus manos, y en donde las tiene puestas.

- Yo…yo lo…lo…s-s-siento… - balbucea.

- Aun no las quitas…

Saca sus manos de mi trasero y yo me impulso hacia tras, sentándome en el asiento. Edward esta mas rojo que un tomate y se mira las manos, que ahora las tiene puestas en el volante.

- ¿Puedes ponerte en marcha? – le pido – Ya no hay ningún conejo.

Se pone en marcha de nuevo, pero no responde.

Me acuesto en el asiento con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza.

¡Mi mejor amigo me ha tocado el trasero! Es lo más vergonzoso que ha podido ocurrirme… Seria bueno poder hacerse un transplante de nachas…o de manos.

Pobre Ed…se tiene que estar muriendo de vergüenza…

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Al fin!!_

_No saben como deseaba subir…pero lo bueno de mi falta fue:_

_Primero, pude escribir un capitulo decente el fin de semana :D_

_Segundo, mi sentido del humor estallo y se libero._

_Y Tercero…eso xD_

_Se que el capitulo es sumamente corto para lo normal que escribo…pero no escribí mas xD así que tendré que ponerme las pilas por que no tengo nada mas desde el final de este capitulo xD Si tengo algo decente, subo pasado mañana :D_

_Adoro este capitulo. Sabemos cual va a ser su primera parada._

_En el siguiente, el punto de vista de Edward sobre el "accidente" con las nachas (nalgas) de Bella, y la llegada a Vancouver!!_

_Hot and cold tratare de actualizar mañana…por que hoy no me da el tiempo de traspasar del cuaderno al ordenador xD_

_Mil gracias por los siete reviews…es poco, pero se que la gente lee de todos modos :D_

_Besos_

Sammy Black de _**Rathbone!**_


	3. Despues de la tormenta¡vienen los mor

_Hola!!!!_

_Uf…he tardado…pero tengo excusas!!_

_Primero, recomendación musical para este capitulo: Run, de Snow Patrol._

**AVISO! : ME HE EQUIVOCADO, ES PORTLAND, NO VANCOUVER.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Después de la tormenta… ¡vienen los mordiscos!**

**EPOV**

Dios mió. Creo que, definitivamente, este fue el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida. No es que…vamos, que sigo siendo hombre y disfrute, pero la vergüenza es mil veces mayor. ¡Y todo por culpa del maldito conejo!

Okay, tranquilo, Edgard. Ya paso, no es para tanto, fue un accidente, nada más. Lo olvidaran y en una semana se reirán, de seguro.

Trato de concentrarme lo más que puedo en la carretera pero me es sumamente difícil. Siento que mis manos sudan y que me arden. Con sumo cuidado desabrocho mi chaqueta y me quedo solo con la camisa verde oscuro.

Abro el compartimiento de los CD's y busco. Maroon five…Muse…Debussy…¡Varios! Una idea de Bella grabar aquel CD para que yo dejara de gastar dinero en discos originales. Lo coloco en la radio del coche y tras algunos segundos, comienza a sonar Inevitable.

Esa es una de las canciones favoritas de Bella. Al principio no me gustaba…pero luego sentí que era la canción perfecta.

- I _wanna break every clock, the hands of time could never move again, we could stay in this moment, for the rest of our lives, is it over now hey, is it over now_ – canto suavemente – _I wanna be your last first kiss, that you'll eve have, I wanna be your last first kiss…_

Dejo de cantar y escucho a Bella, que esta respirando con fuerza en el asiento trasero.

Miro por el espejo retrovisor, y la veo recostada de lado hacia mí. Tiene la frente surcada de arrugas y los labios apretados. Mueve los pies desenfrenadamente y su respiración comienza a hacerse irregular.

- No…por favor… - dice en sueños – Jake… ¡No! Te lo ruego…no puedo…Leah… ¡Leah! ¡Jacob! ¡¡¡NO!!!

Paro el coche en la orilla de la carretera. Me saco el cinturón y salto al asiento trasero. Me arrodillo en el espacio que queda entre mi asiento y en el que duerme Bella y la muevo.

- Bells – susurro, zarandeándola con cuidado.

- ¡Jacob! – vuelve a gritar, moviéndose con fuerza, como si tuviera un ataque de epilepsia.

Comienza a aterrarme aquella pesadilla que tiene. Jamás la había oído gritar tanto.

- ¡Bella! – le grito - ¡Despierta!

Abre los ojos de golpe y respira por la boca, haciendo ruido. Las lágrimas caen por sus suaves mejillas y su rostro solo refleja pánico.

- ¡Oh, Edward! – dice, y me abraza, echándose a llorar.

La estrecho contra mi pecho y dejo que llore. Siento que en cualquier momento me hecho a llorar por su pena. Le acaricio aquel largo cabello y le tarareo…algo…

- Calma, Bella. le digo – Fue solo un sueño.

Pero algo me dice que, en ese sueño, se esconde la verdad de _todo._

Siento que algo corre por mi mejilla…algo tibio y que demuestra lo débil y baboso que soy. Y lo que también demuestra cuanto quiero a esta mujer. Me seco con su pelo y sigo tarareando...aquello… ¡Ya! aquello que, hace algunas semanas le compuse a Bella con mi piano.

A los dos minutos de seguir tarareando, Bella deja de llorar y respira de una forma normal, recargando todo el peso de su torso en mí.

Con muchísima suavidad dejo su cabeza en el asiento, tal y como estaba durmiendo antes. Su rostro esta en calma, sereno, sin malos sueños.

Y no puedo evitar quedarme allí, viéndola.

Es el ser mas hermoso que conozco. Su rostro tan limpio, sus ojos tan únicos y especiales, su nariz tan finita, sus mejillas tan sonrojadas cuando se siente avergonzada y aquellos labios tan perfectos y rosados son mi perdición en todo sentido.

La cubro con mi chaqueta y, aun tarareando, vuelvo a mi asiento. Vuelvo a abrir el compartimiento de CD's y saco un disco que contiene una sola canción. Saco el que ya estaba puesto y pongo el nuevo. De inmediato, comienza a sonar la nana que cree para Bella. Si eso la mantiene sin pesadillas, sonara todo lo que ella duerma.

Hecho a andar el coche y continuo a velocidad camino.

La canción suena, y Bella no da señales de estar inquieta. ¿Qué…demonios es lo que ocurre? Ella no quiere decírmelo, pero si se lo guarda, ¿Cómo disfrutara el viaje? Quiero que vuelva a sonreír con sinceridad. Si no me lo dice, o se lo dice a alguien, ¿Pretende seguir así? Me preocupa, y ella lo sabe.

**BPOV**

Una ráfaga de viento acaricia suavemente mi rostro, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Es fresca y suave…me gusta.

Escucho la puerta del coche cerrarse suavemente, y el sonido de una nana hermosa de fondo. Abro los ojos lentamente y parpadeo. Aun no se asoma el sol, pero el cielo ya esta claro a pesar de las nubes.

Un aroma delicioso llega a mi nariz. Es dulce y suave, es…perfecto, y proviene del saco que tengo encima.

De Edward, Don Perfección.

Me lo saco de los hombros y me entra un frió enorme. Me estremezco y gimo.

Edward no esta en el coche y mi maleta esta atrás…uhm…no… ¿o si?

Abro su maleta, que esta en el suelo a mis pies, y lo primero que veo es su suéter de lana azul. Su favorito y el que no deja que alguien toque. Se veía muy mono con él, eso debía concedérselo. Me lo meto por la cabeza y me abrigo. Vale, me llega hasta los muslos y las mangas me quedan enormes, pero me encanta. Huele a él, y en especial por aquello de "Bite Me", que le bordo Esme adelante. Siempre he querido usarlo.

Dejo la chaqueta de Edward en el respaldo de su asiento y me muevo hacia el del copiloto otra vez. Me siento y lo hecho hacia atrás, para que me quede mas espacio adelante.

La puerta del conductor se abre y aparece Edward sonriendo, con una bolsa blanca y dos vasos.

- Ha despertado la _Bella_ Durmiente – me dice, sentándose en su asiento y echándolo hacia atrás al igual que yo.

- Hola, Ed – le respondo sonriente - ¿Qué tal Pórtland?

- Pues la gasolinera esta bastante bien.

Oh. No había notado que estábamos en una gasolinera.

- ¿Ya estamos en Pórtland?

- ¡Claro! Justo en la entrada de la ciudad – responde – Ten.

Me tiende uno de los vasos, que contiene café caliente.

- Gracias.

- Y… - mete la mano en la bolsa - ¿Kuky o Triton?

- Triton – me lanza el paquete de galletas.

En ese momento se da cuenta de que llevo su suéter. No puede despegar la vista de el ni pronunciar palabra alguna.

Uy, espero que no se halla enojado…

- Bella… - dice, en un tono que no logro verificar – Estas…ese color te queda de muerte.

Le sonrió.

- Gracias – él me mira a los ojos - ¿No estas enojado?

- ¿Debería estarlo? – alzo las cejas y él suspira – Es que no me gustaría que Emmett se lo pusiera, por eso no dejo que lo toquen. Además, debería…morderlo…

Se estremece con cara de susto. Me rió de él y me muerdo el labio inferior.

- ¿No te molesta morderme? – le pregunto.

Veo que Edward traga saliva y se pasa la mano libre por el revoltoso cabello, algo que hace siempre que esta nervioso.

- Podría dañarte – me dice, peor no se niega.

- No lo creo. Confió en ti.

Él ríe nerviosamente; no me sorprende; últimamente siempre esta así.

Deja su café en mí el porta vasos. Pone una mano en mi hombro y otra detrás de mi cuello.

- Si te hago daño…me avisas.

Asiento.

Edward se acerca más e inclina su cabeza. Hecho mi cabeza un poco para atrás, y siento sus labios rozar mi cuello. Los abre y me muerde con suavidad, hincándolos en mi piel.

No puedo evitar reír. Edward se separa y ríe conmigo.

- ¡Eso fue divertido! – le digo – Hay que hacerlo mas seguido.

- Si, hay que tentar al pobre Edward mas seguido… - susurra, pero alcanzo a escucharle de todos modos.

No logro comprender a que se refiere, pero sigo riendo.

Me apoyo en el respaldo de lado, orientándome hacia él. Tomo un sorbo de café y comienzo a comer galletas.

- Me gusta esa canción – le digo, refiriéndome a la nana que sigue sonando - ¿De quien es?

- Un autor poco conocido – me responde con rapidez.

- ¿Quién?

Edward parece incomodo. ¿Qué le ocurre hoy?

Se estira y saca otro CD del compartimiento. Quita el de la nana con rapidez y pone el otro.

Maroon five.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ed? – le pregunto, preocupada por su comportamiento.

Él vacila. No comprendo que le ocurre. Ayer estaba de lo mas feliz dando vuelta todo lo que yo decía y hoy esta…tan incomodo y nervioso. No es el Edward con el que yo suelo compartir.

- ¿Ed…?

- Bella, quiero que me digas la verdad – me dice, viéndome con esos ojazos verdes que tanto envidio de vez en cuando, tan sinceros y abiertos - ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

De inmediato, veo las imágenes de mi sueño. El rostro de Jacob en aquel lugar, la cara apenada de Leah…ellos alejándose…y el rostro de Edward al despertar.

Un escalofrió me recorre la espina dorsal, y la piel se me pone de gallina.

- No, Edward – le digo seriamente – No… - él me vuelve a mirar con ese mar verde esmeralda, en el cual me siento imposible de mentir – Hoy no puedo. Aun no.

Mi amigo suaviza su expresión y suspira.

- No me gusta…que tengas malos sueños – me dice, con voz tierna y aterciopelada – Dímelo cuando quieras, pero díselo a alguien.

No me merezco a este hombre como amigo. Es tan…bueno, tan noble y tan sincero…Hombres así ya no quedan en la tierra. ¡Ni en Marte!

- Solo a ti te lo contaría – le digo – Eres mi mejor amigo.

Él me sonríe, diciéndome lo mismo con la mirada

- Entonces… - sonríe con malicia - ¿A Portland?

Me rió.

- ¡A Portland!

* * *

_Si!!! He vuelto, y lo siento muuuuchisisimo, pero tuve que irme a Viña del Mar el fin de semana y mi madre no me dejo llevar su Notebook nuevo. Ya no tengo el rocacomputador!!! Jujujujuju_

_Parto por dar mil gracias por los reviews!!! 21 !!!!! Esto es emocionante!!!!! Me siento tan feliz… Agradezco a todos, pero en especial a dos personas:_

_**Awen Granger**: Me ha encantado lo que has dicho…y tus conjeturas son exactas!!!! Si, realmente quería dar a entender que Edward es un caso enorme de locura xD El pobre ni se imagina lo que se le viene, y con este capitulo, uuuf!!!!_

_**Erill Cullen**: Chica, de verdad, tu review me dio ganas de seguir escribiendo :D Me encanta que adoren a este Eddie tan tierno y preocupado por su "amiga" Gracias!!!!!_

_No vallan a creer que no agradezco a todas…pero bueno, solo quería recalcar._

_Se que el capitulo no es laaaaargo, pero no se por que me salen tan cortitos xD A mí me gusto bastante…creo que divertido :D_

_No se cuando podré actualizar Hot and Cold, por que el capitulo que viene es largo y ya es tardecito…pero intentare no tardar mucho._

_Por otro lado, estoy en creación de un fic nuevo… ¿alguien a leído la trilogía "guardianes del tiempo"? Pues de esa se trata!! Tengo muchas ideas ahora que por fin leí el libro que me faltaba para completarla :D_

_En fin, eso era!!!_

_Hasta la próxima!!!!!_

_Besos_

**Nessie Black de Rathbone! (si, lo he vuelto a cambiar xD)**


	4. Conociendo Portland

_Hola!_

_No comento nada, lo que tengo que decir lo diré abajo!_

_Disfruten!_

**Aviso: Todos los lugares que se nombran aquí (menos el lugar de los chips) son reales. Me mate buscándolos en la web, así que las descripciones son reales.**

* * *

**Conociendo Portland.**

**EPOV**

La ciudad es bastante común, pero bella de todos modos. Bella parece completamente encanta con todo lo que ve desde la ventana del coche. No deja de señalar lugares y museos, pero cuando le pregunto si quiere ir, se niega.

- Quiero algo más tranquilo – me dice, aun comiendo galletas.

- ¿En una ciudad así? – le pregunto, observando al frente, donde se avecinan coches y gente – Es algo difícil.

- Pero no imposible – me dice, y luego me tiende el paquete - ¿Una galletita?

Sonrió y abro la boca.

Bella saca una de las galleta y con cuidado me acerca la mitad para que le de un mordisco. Luego me la como completa.

- Pareces un bebe – me dice, soltando una risita.

Hago caso omiso de su comentario.

- Entonces, ¿adonde vamos?

- Pues ni idea, jamás he visitado Portland. Tú deberías saber.

Hum…

- No recuerdo muy bien como es – le confieso – Hace años que no venia…

- ¡Somos turistas! – exclama, saltando en su asiento – Que divertido.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Ahora quien es la bebe? – le digo.

Bella me golpea el brazo, pero me besa la mejilla.

Siento muchísimo calor y mi cara arde.

- ¡Don perfección se ha sonrojado! – dice, riéndose en su asiento – Te vez adorable.

Siento mas sangre en mis mejillas. Esto ya no es normal.

- Pareces una manzana roja roja – me dice, observándome fijamente – En fin, entonces, ¿Adonde iremos?

- Conozco un parque al que solía ir de pequeño – le digo, recordando aquella vez – Es bellísimo, te encantara.

Por suerte estamos cerca de aquel lugar.

Cuando era pequeño solíamos ir allí con mi familia. Era el lugar que mas amaba en todo Portland. Relajante y abierto, sumamente divertido para mí. Claro, creo que es mucho mejor en verano, pero hoy solo esta nublado y sopla el viento, lo que me hace recordar el suéter que trae Bella. Cuando se lo vi puesto, por poco me lanzo sobre ella y la devoro a besos…pero logre controlarme de alguna manera y salir del apuro. Puede que le quede enorme, pero de toda la ropa que le he visto puesta, esta gana sin duda alguna (y eso que le he visto muchas cosas). El azul le queda divino, su piel se ve hermosa, y aunque nunca me emociono ese "Bite Me" que Esme le bordo, morderle el cuello a Bella, aunque fuera suavemente, no tiene comparación. Su piel huele naturalmente, y su sabor es a fresas combinado con su olor. Lo que me lleva a… desear que nunca mas me pida algo así. Tengo mucho autocontrol con ella, pero sigo siendo hombre y me sigue costando respirar con su cercanía, aunque suene cursi. Es algo sin igual, que hace que mi corazón parezca querer salir del lugar al que pertenece, y que la sangre suba a mi cara hasta niveles peligrosos para un humano. Mas de alguna vez he creído que me saldrá por la nariz como hemorragia.

Veo que ya nos estamos acercando al parque. Como es invierno, no veo demasiada gente en la entrada ni coches estacionados. Mejor así; mucho más tranquilo.

- Esta casi vació – observa Bella.

- Es por que es invierno – le explico, mientras aparco el coche – En verano es mas atractivo para la gente y los niños, aunque en invierno también debe ser hermoso.

Me estaciono y bajo para abrirle la puerta a Bella.

- Gracias – me dice ella, tomando mi mano y saliendo del coche - ¿Te devuelvo tu suéter?

¡No!

- Quédatelo, te luce más a ti que a mí – y no miento, por mí que vivirá con ese suéter puesto – Además, con la chaqueta que llevo me basta.

Cierro el coche y comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada.

Es tal y como la recuerdo: el enorme arco de cemento blanco, en el cual esta escrito "Ira Keller Fountain Park" en dorado. Las rejas de metal están abiertas, pero no veo a nadie entrar, solo a nosotros.

- Si que esta vació – le digo cuando las cruzamos – Debe ser aburrido en esta época para los niños.

Mientras caminamos, vemos el pasto y los árboles, y las fuentes más pequeñas. El camino de tierra que recorremos esta húmedo, y deja a nuestro paso huellas de nuestras zapatillas. Escucho que los pájaros cantan aun alegremente y que el sonido del agua cayendo les hace compañía. El viento sopla y hace que el olor de los cabellos de Bella llegue hasta mis fosas nasales. Es el olor mas perfecto que he olido, y que hace la caminata mucho mejor de lo que me era cuando era pequeño.

- Es…hermoso – susurra Bella, observando todo a su paso – Jamás había visto un lugar así mas que en fotos. Me encanta.

- Me alegra mucho que te guste – le digo, metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos – Cuando era pequeño vine unas 3 veces. Creo que es el lugar que mas me gusta…no, miento. Es el segundo lugar que mas me gusta en el mundo.

Bella me mira.

- ¿Cuál es el primero? – me pregunto, cubriéndose las manos con las mangas largas de mi suéter.

A tu lado…

- No puedo decírtelo.

- ¿Algún día lo sabré? – me pregunta sin presionar.

Me encojo de hombros, algo nervioso.

- Algún día… - le respondo – Pero por ahora hay otra cosa que quiero que veas.

Ella sonríe abiertamente y suspira con alegria.

- Estoy ansiosa – dice.

Saco una mano de mi bolsillo y cojo la suya, buscándola por debajo de la manga que la cubre.

- ¡Vamos! – le digo, echando a correr con ella a la arrastra.

- ¡Voy a tropezar! – me advierte.

Soy conciente de su torpeza, pero conmigo no caerá nunca.

Pasamos por el césped, mojando nuestras zapatillas ya que hace poco ha llovido.

A los pocos segundos, Bella comienza a reír, y yo me uno a sus risas.

- ¡Me siento libre! – grita, corriendo aun cogida de mi mano - ¡Libre!

Reímos con más fuerza, sin cansarnos de tanto correr.

Voy aminorando la velocidad, cuando veo que ya llegamos.

Me detengo y ella se detiene a mi lado, aun con su mano en la mía, tomándola con fuerza.

Sus ojos se abren con rapidez y en su cara se forma una sonrisa enorme, con la cual me dan ganas de saltar de tanta alegria que el veo en el rostro.

- ¡Wow! – exclama, moviendo su brazo y de paso el mió - ¡Es…Dios! ¡Es lo más hermoso que he visto, Edward!

Se acerca mas a la enorme fuente, por la cual sigue cayendo agua. Son miles de montículos de color cobre por los cuales el agua resbala al igual que una cascada **(N.A: en google, pongan Ira Keller Fountain Park, y les saldrán miles de imágenes de aquel lugar. Es hermoso, así que busquen y vean el lugar)**. Estamos parados sobre una plataforma de cemento, viendo las miles y enormes cascadas que se forman. Bella parece completamente encantada con el lugar.

Tomo con más fuerza la mano de Bella, y comienzo a acercarme con ella hacia las cascadas.

- ¿Qué haces? – me pregunta.

- Subiremos a las plataformas que están mas cerca, para que puedas sentir el agua – le respondo.

Caminamos por unas cuantas plataformas mas de cemento hasta llegar a la mas enorme y la que esta mas cerca de una de las cascadas.

Miramos hacia arriba y vemos cuan grande es. Gotas de agua provenientes de la cascada nos caen en el rostro.

- Esto es impresionante – me dice Bella – No puedo creer que estemos parados viendo esto.

- Pues lo estas – le digo. La miro y la giro hacia mi – Siéntate.

Me observa extrañada, pero hace lo que le digo sin protestar. Me pongo en cuclillas a sus pies y comienzo a desatarle las converse.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – me pregunta Bella con un brillo juguetón en los ojos.

- Ya veras – digo, sacándole una y luego la otra.

Le arremango los jeans sueltos que lleva hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla. La piel de sus piernas es suave y blanca, y tiene un enorme moretón en la rodilla.

Me dan ganas de acariciarlas con más ganas y de besarlas, pero me contengo y logro subirle bien los pantalones. Luego me siento yo y me saco las zapatillas con rapidez. Arremango mi pantalón al igual que como hice con el de Bella, me pongo de pie y le tiendo mi mano.

- Ven – le digo, levantándole y acercándome junto a ella al borde de la plataforma.

Pongo un pie en el agua de abajo. El suelo esta frió al igual que el agua, peor el suelo es suave. Al final me he bajado de la plataforma y estoy con los pies en el agua.

- ¿No es esto ilegal? – me pregunta Bella, observándome.

- En verano lo permiten…así que creo que en invierno debe ser igual – le digo – Venga, esta exquisita.

- Ni loca – me dice, retrocediendo dos leves pasos – Debe estar congelada, y quiero conservar mis pies hasta que lleguemos a un lugar con más sol.

La miro fijamente, y vuelvo a subir a la plataforma, junto a ella.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – pregunta, retrocediendo.

Sin previo aviso, la tomo en plan de recién casados y vuelvo a bajar al agua.

- ¡Edward! – me grita, agarrándose con fuerza a mi cuello - ¡Bájame!

- Como quieras – le digo, y la bajo.

Antes de que pueda tocar el agua con sus blanquecinos pies, se sujeta con mas fuerza de mi cuello y enrosca sus piernas en mis caderas.

- ¡Bella! – le digo, completamente sonrojado y con un escalofríos que me recorre el cuerpo completo al sentirla así de cerca.

- Nones, no pienso tocar el agua – se niegas, enroscando con más fuerza sus piernas en mi torso.

Su cara esta a centímetros de la MIA, pero ella no me mira.

- Entonces tendré que tendernos en el agua, ya que no quieres bajar.

- ¡¡No!! – chilla, enrollándose aun mas, algo que esta comenzando a ponerme fuera de mis casillas – No te atrevas.

Tengo que hacer que baje antes de que ocurra algo que no quiero que ella sienta…

- Entonces pone los pies en el agua – le digo, respirando hondo para concentrarme – No esta tan helada como crees.

Ahora si me mira a los ojos, y no puedo evitar mirar sus labios y sentirme sumamente caliente.

¡Dios, que pensamientos más impuros tengo! No puedes pensar eso, Edward, ¡no ahora!

De a poco se va soltando con cuidado, mirando hacia abajo, hasta que sus pies tocan el agua y se estremece.

- Vamos, no es para tanto – le animo – Pareces una gallina.

Bella me mira con furia y apoya sin vacilación sus pies en el agua. Suelta mi cuello y sin aviso alguno me lanza agua con sus manos.

- ¡Dios, esta fría, Bella! – le regaño, encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿Ahora quien es el gallina? – me dice, poniendo sus brazos en jarras y apoyando las manos en sus caderas.

- Vale, nunca mas – le digo.

Ella sonríe.

De repente, un algo blanco cae sobre la cabeza de Bella. Le sigue otro, que cae en su hombro, y uno que cae en su nariz.

- ¿Qué rayos…? – ella mira hacia arriba - ¡Nieva! – exclama, sonriendo.

Un manto blanco nos cubre, y se choca contra el agua.

Bella toma mis manos y comenzamos a girar.

- ¡Que haces! – le pregunto yo, completamente sorprendido por su reacción.

Bella ríe y seguimos girando, con los pies en el agua y la nieve cayendo sobre nosotros.

Comienzo a reírme con ella, y por una razón que no comprendo. Solo ella se puede divertir bajo la nieve y con frió.

Al rato dejamos de girar y Bella hecha la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Siempre había querido hacer eso – me confiesa – Pero tengo muchísimo frió.

Me rió, y ella se acomoda entre mis brazos. La caliento un poco, y luego salimos de allí.

**BPOV**

Hace miles que no la pasaba tan bien, y jamás creí que Edward pudiera llevarme aun lugar tan hermoso. El agua en los pies y aquella cascada era algo que no iba a olvidar jamás, y en especial la nieve que comenzó a caer y que ahora cubre el parabrisas del coche.

Edward la saca y hecha a andar el coche. Cuando salimos de aquel lugar, mi estomago suena.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – me pregunta él, que sigue algo rojo.

No comprendo el por que.

- Algo – le digo - ¿Qué hora es?

Edward mira su reloj de muñeca.

- Van a ser las cuatro.

- ¡¿Las cuatro?! – digo sobresaltada - ¡Pero si hace tan poco llegamos!

- Llevamos recorriendo la ciudad en coche todo el día, y en todo el rato que pasamos en el parque hemos estado a lo sumo dos horas.

Dios, que rápido se pasa el tiempo.

Aun no puedo creer que por fin he salido de Forks, y que nos queda todo el tiempo del mundo para no volver jamás a ese horrible lugar.

Lo que me recuerda…

- Ed, creo que deberíamos parar en algún lugar para cambiar los chips de los celulares – le digo, recordando que dentro del bolso que llevo a los pies esta mi teléfono, quizás con miles de llamadas perdidas.

- Buscare haber si hay alguno – me avisa.

Saca una guía de EEUU y me la entrega.

- Busca en Portland algún lugar donde podamos hacerlo – me dice.

- ¿Traes un mapa también? – le pregunto de broma.

- ¡Claro! – me responde – Hay veremos hacia donde vamos…

Este hombre piensa en todo…

Me pongo a buscar en la guía, y al poco rato encuentro un lugar que queda cerca de donde estamos. Al llegar, bajamos del coche y le pedimos a la mujer que atiende el lugar los chips nuevos.

- Yo pago – le aviso a Edward, abriendo mi bolso.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – me dice, cerrando mi mochila – Pagare yo. Tengo dinero de sobra y el tuyo prefiero que lo guardes para que compres recuerdos de donde vallamos.

Iba a alegar, pero justo en ese momento tomo mi celular y veo que mi madre llama de nuevo. Lo había dejado en silencio, así que corto y veo que tengo 50 llamadas perdidas.

- ¿Tu celular esta apagado? – le pregunto.

- Si – dice, sacándolo de "Roberto" – No me quiero ni imaginar cuantas llamadas perdidas debo de tener.

- Yo tengo 50 – le aviso.

- ¡50! – exclama – Deberías llamarlos y avisarles que estas bien.

- Ni loca – le digo – Tú también deberías.

- ¿Y aguantarme el enorme sermón de dos horas de Esme y Carlisle? Ni loco.

- Hagamos un trato – le propongo – Yo llamo cuando estemos en el siguiente estado si tu también lo haces.

- Trato hecho.

Cuando ya hemos cambiado los chips, volvemos al coche.

- ¿Te parece si almorzamos? – me pregunta, frotándose las manos como niño pequeño.

- ¿A las cinco de la tarde? – le digo, pero mis tripas reclaman comida.

- Si, a las cinco de la tarde, una pasta exquisita con mucha salsa, pan para untarle y bebida – dice, haciendo que me sobe la panza cuando me suenan las tripas de nuevo.

- Creo que eso a las cinco de la tarde es perfecto.

Edward ríe.

Creí que me llevaría a un lugar donde hicieran comida italiana o algo por el estilo, pero el lugar en el que Edward estaciono el coche llevaba por nombre "Andina Restaurant", y no tenia ni por asomo pinta de ser un restaurante italiano.

Edward me abre la puerta del coche y entramos juntos al restaurante. Debo decir que es encantador y sobre acogedor, en especial por que hay mesas con sillas y mesas con sillones.

El anfitrión nos ve llegar y se nos acerca.

- Buenas tardes, señores – nos saluda - ¿Mesa para dos?

- Si, por favor – le responde Edward.

- ¿A nombre de quien? – pregunta el joven, observándome fijamente, con la tabla y un lápiz en la mano.

- Edward e Isabella Cullen – le dice este, tomándome la mano posesivamente.

El joven tensa la mandíbula y anota a regañadientes nuestros nombres.

Nos conduce a una de las mesas del rincón, la cual tiene sillón.

- Gracias – le dice Edward.

- De inmediato viene por su orden, señor – dice el anfitrión, que después de echarme una ultima mirada, se va.

Me giro hacia Edward.

- ¿Así que Edward Cullen e Isabella Cullen tomados de la mano como marido y mujer? – le pregunto con las cejas alzadas.

A Edward se le ponen rojas hasta las orejas.

- Ese imbecil te comía con la mirada – dice – Solo protejo a mi mejor amiga.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

- Gracias de todos modos – le digo, tomando su mano fría que esta sobre la mesa.

Él mueve los hombros, nervioso otra vez.

Esta vez ni me lo pregunto, pues nunca doy con la respuesta.

- ¿No íbamos a comer pasta? – le pregunto, cambiando de tema.

- En este lugar hacen la mejor pasta que he probado en mi vida – me responde – De pequeño solía venir aquí.

- De pequeño solías ir a todas partes, Eddie – le digo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, sonriendo.

El gruñe.

- Lo siento – le digo – Me gusta escuchar cuando gruñes.

Él se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo. No se por que, en vez de incomodarme, me gusta.

De repente, siento que alguien nos observa. Busco con la mirada, y muy cerca de allí veo a una pareja de abuelitos, de unos…70 y tantos, observándonos fijamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué nos miran? – pregunta Edward, que también se ha dado cuenta.

- Ni idea – le respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Una mesera viene y le pregunta a Edward la orden, mirándole con ojos coquetos. Esto me molesta, claro, por que es mi amigo y esta tipa tiene cara de ramera. Me dio cuenta de que aun tengo la mano sobre la de Edward, y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Él se da cuenta y me mira un sonrojado, con gesto curioso.

- Yo quiero una pasta con salsa picante, amor – le digo, sonriéndole – Muy picante.

Veo que Edward se pone rígido y colorado a la vez, pero me sonríe.

- Mejor una grande, para que comamos los dos juntos, _amor_ – dice, enfatizando.

La muchacha asiente visiblemente molesta y se va.

- ¿Ahora soy tu "amor"? – pregunta él, con una enorme sonrisa.

- No te hagas ilusiones, que esa cosa parecía mas ramera que mujer – le digo.

Edward se encoje de hombros pero aun sonríe.

En eso, dos personas se posan a nuestro lado.

Son la misma pareja de abuelitos que nos miraban hace un rato.

- Disculpen, queridos – nos dice el señor – Pero mi esposa insiste en venir a verlos.

La señora nos sonríe. Tiene un rostro gentil y amigable, que me hace esbozar una sonrisa.

- Me llamo Isabella – nos dice a Edward y a mí.

- Él es Edward y yo soy Bella – nos presento, sorprendida por que tenga mi mismo nombre - ¿Qué se le ofrece?

La señora mira a su esposo y lo coje de la mano.

- Me han recordado mucho a como éramos yo y Edward en nuestra juventud – dice la señora.

Frente a mi, Ed frunce el ceño.

- ¿Edward? – dice.

- Él es mi esposo Edward – dice la señora con voz suave.

Tienen…nuestros mismos nombres…

- ¿Tienen nuestros mismos…?

- Los hemos visto y creo que hacen una pareja muy mona – me interrumpe la señora, posando su mano sobre las nuestras, que siguen tomadas.

- Oh no, nosotros…

- Por eso deseo darles esto – me vuelve a interrumpir, sacando un cuaderno de su bolso.

La tapa es de madera tallada y tiene flores secas. Parece ser un diario, uno muy hermoso. Me lo tiende.

- Oh, señora no creo que sea…

- Es lo apropiado – vuelve a cortarme – Cuando era joven tenia un cuaderno igual a este. A las diferentes ciudades que iba, conocía gente e iba anotando sus nombres aquí.

Wow. Jamás había escuchado algo parecido.

- Anda, tómalo – me dice.

Estiro la mano que tengo libre y lo cojo.

- Gracias, señora – le digo, viéndola a sus ojos marrones hermosos y profundos, a pesar de que están surcados por arrugas.

- ¿Puedo tomarles una foto? – nos pide.

- Bella… - le dice su esposo, abrazándola por la cintura.

- Lo siento, me deje llevar – se disculpa ella, soltando una risita. Nos vuelve a sonreír, esta vez con nostalgia – Que tengan un hermoso viaje y una hermosa vida juntos, queridos.

Nos dice, y acto seguido, se va junto a su esposo, caminando pausadamente.

Edward y yo no damos más en asombro. Nos quedamos contemplando aquel cuaderno. Lo abro con cuidado y veo que las hojas parecen ser antigua, dado que no son blancas, si no algo cafés.

- Esto a sido lo mas extraño que me ha pasado en la vida – murmura Edward, observando el diario.

Yo retiro mi mano de la suya y lo miro. Esta sumamente sonrojado, al igual que yo.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, volvemos al coche en silencio. Me siento en el asiento del copiloto, saco un boli de mi bolso y abro el diario.

Edward, que esta a mi lado, me observa.

- ¿Qué haces? – me pregunta, inclinándose hacia mi para ver lo que escribo.

En letras grandes, en la primera pagina, garabateo "_Edward y Bella"._

Siento que Edward se pone tieso y su respiración se entrecorta. Le observo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto.

- ¿Por qué pones eso? – me dice, señalando lo que escribí con su dedo.

- Es nuestro viaje – le respondo.

El se queda en silencio y luego asiente.

Paso a la otra pagina, y en la parte superior escribo: _"Portland. Isabella y Edward, restaurante Andina Restaurant, Diciembre 21 del 2009"._

Cierro el diario y miro a Edward.

- Listo – le respondo.

Él me sonríe.

- ¿Y ahora, adonde? – me pregunta, sacando un enorme mapa que tenia en el compartimiento de la puerta.

Observo el mapa. Con detenimiento.

- ¿Salem? – le pregunto, señalando el puntito en el mapa.

- ¿El lugar de las brujas y esas leyendas extrañas? – me pregunta.

- ¿Te da miedito? – le pregunto, sonriendo.

- Me da terror – dice con miedo fingido – Dormimos allí hoy y en la mañana partimos.

Sonrió.

- A Salem – susurro.

Edward enciende el coche.

- Al hogar de las brujas – susurra Edward.

* * *

_Uoooou!!!!! ¿Les ha gustado? Este capitulo no lo tenia escrito en el cuaderno. En realidad, no tenia escrito nada a partir del capitulo anterior, y hoy, que he tenido todo el día el notebook aquí…pues comencé a escribir el capitulo, y digo que quede mas que conforme. No pensé que me saldría algo así, y me gusto mucho :D Es tierno y lindo, pero no se confundan!!! Bella no esta enamorada de Edward. Sus sentimientos hacia él dilatan amistad…hasta ahora. Les prevengo: desde el próximo capitulo Bella comienza a cuestionarse…cosas, y también sabrán lo que le hizo irse de Forks!!!_

_Espero que les haya gustado!! Y mil, millones de gracias por todos los post que recibí. Me siento mugí alegre!!!!! Jamás pensé llegar tan rápido a los 40 y tantos :D Ahora se como devolver reviews, así que devolveré desde ahora!!!_

_Besos_

**Sammy Black de Rathbone!**


	5. Abriendose a la verdad

_Hola!_

_Uf…he vuelto!!! Muajajaja!_

**Aviso: OTRO ERROR xD EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR, ES 2008, NO 2009.**

* * *

**Abriéndose a la verdad.**

**EPOV**

Estoy tratando de despejar mi mente, pero no es nada fácil. ¿Por qué? Pues por Bella, claro. Lo que nos ha ocurrido en el restaurante me dejo marcando ocupado. Primero, la reacción de Bella al ver a la camarera tratando de ligar conmigo. Segundo, la forma en que entrelazo su mano con la mía, y como nos trato aquella señora llamada "Isabella". Y tercero…nuestros nombres que Bella escribió en aquel diario, que hicieron que miles de hermosos y felices pensamientos cruzaran mi mente.

Probablemente estoy delirando…que se yo, pero siento que las mariposas me recorren el estomago de solo pensar en todo lo que nos espera. ¿Y si consigo conquistarla? Eso seria…lo mejor que podría ocurrirme en la vida. Pero prefiero no hacerme esperanzas. Digo, las guardo y todo eso, pero…no quiero ilusionarme. Si lo hago, la espanto y ella se aleja. ¡No! Eso si que seria malo…muy malo.

- ¿Cuánto falta? – pregunta Bella, algo que hace a cada minuto.

- Pues…casi lo mismo que faltaba hace un minuto – ella se sonroja – Relájate, llegaremos en unos 45 minutos.

- ¿Tan poco? – dice sorprendida.

- ¡Dios, Bella! – le digo, con una desesperación finjida, pero que trato de que no sea obvia – Me tienes al borde de la desesperación.

- Lo siento, gruñón – dice, besándome la frente.

Me sonrojo furiosamente.

Bella me observa fijamente. No se por que, nunca lo había hecho de esa manera…y me pone sumamente nervioso.

Ahora si que no finjo desesperación: lo estoy al 100%.

- ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así? – le pregunto – Me harás chocar en cualquier momento.

- Eso lo harás por conducir tan rápido, no por que yo te este examinando – me responde con concentración.

- ¿Me estas examinando?

- Eh…pues… - Bella se pone nerviosa – em… ¿Cuánto falta?

- ¡Dios!

- ¡Muajajaja!

- Eres la oveja más insoportable que conozco.

- Y tu el león mas gruñón, bebe y perfecto que he encontrado.

**BPOV**

Veo el letrero que nos da la bienvenida a Salem. Jamás he visitado un pueblo así…en realidad, jamás he visitado nada que este lejos de Washington… y es de lo más fascinante.

Deben ser aproximadamente las nueve de la noche. No creo tener sueño… pero dudo que Edward quiera recorrer este lugar de noche. Es un bebe.

Maneja con rapidez y de repente se detiene en seco.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto.

- Nada – responde – Llegamos.

- ¿Llegamos?

- Al hotel – me responde con suavidad.

Miro por la ventana y veo un enorme, brillante y lujoso hotel, con el nombre "Best Western Mill Creek Inn". Valla que largo…

- ¿Te gusta? – me pregunta Edward, interesado por mi respuesta.

- Es…lujoso, muy lujoso – me giro y lo encaro – No dejare que gastes todo este dinero en mi persona.

- Bueno…lo hago por los dos… - me responde, dándome esa sonrisa torcida tan especial suya. Mi favorita.

Sin dejarme protestar, se baja del coche y abre la puerta de mi lado. Tomo la mano que me ha tendido y bajamos.

Hace frió, y corre un viento que me cala los huesos, aun estando con el suéter de Edward.

Dentro del hotel, veo una recepción enorme y lujosa para ser la de un hotel en un pueblo como este. Tiene sillones y sofás color verde y rojo, muebles que parecieran ser de oro y gente. Mas halla se ven mesas y claro, es un restaurante en que aun se ve algo de gente cenando y charlando. Nos acercamos a la recepcionista, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azul cielo, tez blanca e infinitamente bella. Eso…me hace sentir la cosa más insignificante del mundo.

- Buenas noches – le saluda Edward.

La mujer levanta la vista y se queda embobada mirándole.

- Necesitamos una habitación – le digo.

Ella ni me mira, simplemente me ignora y le sonríe a mi amigo, que parece estar incomodo.

- Buenas noches, señor – le dice esta, mordiéndose el labio - ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

¡Perra!

- Necesitamos una habitación para pasar la noche – le responde Edward.

Ella me mira y levanta una ceja, observándome como si fuera un bicho asqueroso al que quiere pisar.

- Con gusto – le responde esta - ¿A nombre de quien?

- Edward Cullen, por favor.

Ella revisa en su computadora, mas pendiente de su huésped que de esta misma.

- Oh, por cierto: que sean dos, y que estén cerca – rectifica él.

- ¿Dos? – pregunto yo, frunciendo el ceño.

- Claro, una para ti y otra para mí.

- ¿Y para que? – le digo yo – Con una basta, no tienes por que gastar mas dinero.

Edward palidece de una forma extraña y con rapidez. Me mira con los ojos abiertos como sapo.

- De ninguna manera – responde – Necesitas privacidad.

- Somos amigos, no creo que necesitemos "privacidad" – digo, haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

- No, Bella – me contradice con voz seria y a la vez nerviosa.

- Pero Ed…

- Eeh…disculpen – nos dice aquella perra de recepcionista que nos atiende – El hotel esta prácticamente lleno. No me quedan habitaciones disponibles a no ser… - revisa de nuevo, visiblemente molesta con lo que lee – La de recién casados y la suite imperial.

Edward se estremece y de la nada vuelve a un color rojo sangre. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y traga saliva con fuerza.

- ¿Cuál es la mas costosa? – pregunta al fin.

- La Suite Imperial – le responde la chica, quien se muerde el labio con fuerza, llena de frustración.

- Dénos esa, por favor – le pide este, rindiéndose.

Luego de unos minutos, la chica esa nos entrega dos tarjetas con las cuales podemos abrir la puerta. Llama a un chico y le pide que nos conduzca hacia la habitación y que nos lleve las maletas. Yo insisto en llevar mi bolso, y la chica me mira con repugnancia.

Subimos por el ascensor hasta el último piso…el piso 30…

Nos conduce hacia nuestro cuarto y pide con mucho respeto y educación mi tarjeta. Se la entrego y pasándola por el borde de la puerta, esta se abre y nos deja la entrada a una habitación…de lujo.

Vemos un hermoso saloncito con tres sofás grandes, una televisión de lujo, mesas y miles de utensilios más. Al fondo se ve una puerta abierta, por la cual veo una enorme cama con cubrecama que parece ser de plumas, blanco, y miles de cojines dorados, rojos y color crema.

El chico nos deja para que nos instalemos y yo corro hacia la cama. Me lanzo sobre esta de espaldas y caigo con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Ven, Ed! – le llamo a mi amigo - ¡Es muy suave!

Veo como se acerca y se lanza. No se como, pero termina cayendo encima mió. No pesa tanto como creía, pero me hace toser. Se levanta un poco y apoya su peso en sus brazos, que tiene apoyados uno a cada lado de mi cabeza.

- ¡Lo siento! – exclama, viéndome con cara de perro llorón.

- No te preocupes – le aseguro, viéndole a los ojos.

Me observa fijamente, con ese mar verde esmeralda, y me quedo observándolo fijamente. Su respiración es suave y me llena el rostro de un olor dulce, exquisito. Veo cada centímetro de su perfecta cara, las pocas pecas que tiene, sus pestañas largas, sus cejas y sus delgados y carnosos labios, de un tono rosado. Los tiene algo entreabiertos, quizás inconcientemente. No se por que, pero se me acerca un poco mas, hasta el punto de separarnos tan solo unos centímetros que mi cabeza no es capaz de contar de lo nerviosa que estoy.

Jamás me había pasado algo así.

Digo, con nadie y tampoco con él. No entiendo que me ocurre…siento un impulso de acercarme más y más, ver que ocurre si mis labios acarician los suyos y me impregno de su olor…

¿Qué…? ¡No! Dios, ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

Pestañeo algunas veces y me estremezco. Edward se levanta con rapidez y mira hacia otro lado, tan nervioso que no puede estarse quieto ningún segundo.

- Yo…yo bajare a comer algo… - murmura, mirando hacia todos lados.

Y desaparece. Escucho sus pisadas suaves y como cierra la puerta de salida.

El cuarto se queda en un silencio de muerte, tanto así, que respiro con fuerza solo para oir algo que no sea…la nada.

¿Qué fue eso, exactamente? No entiendo nada…por que se acerco tanto…por que sentí aquel impulso… Bueno, él es lindo, en algún momento me sentiría atraída de alguna forma, estaba segura que algún día ocurriría…solo eso, nada más. Atracción física, ¡es de lo mas normal si tienes un amigo así de perfecto!

Me siento en la cama y me rasco la cabeza, revolviendo algo mi cabello.

¡Yo también tengo hambre! ¿Por qué no salí con Edward?

Me pongo de pie y salgo de la habitación. Bajo por el ascensor hasta llegar al lobby y camino hacia el pequeño restaurante, en el cual aun veo a gente. Logro descubrir de inmediato a Edward, que esta sentado viendo la nada, revolviéndose el cabello y haciendo sonar los dedos sobre la mesa.

Me acerco y me siento frente a él. Edward levanta la vista y se sobresalta al verme.

- Uh, ¿tan fea soy? – le digo de broma.

Él pone los ojos en blanco.

- Eres hermosa, no sea ridícula.

En ese momento, llega un camarero.

- Buenas noches, ¿desean algo? – pregunta amablemente.

- Yo quiero una hamburguesa – respondo - ¿Edward?

Él ríe.

- Un café, nada mas – responde – Gracias.

El caballero asiente y se retira.

- ¿Nada mas? Yo muero de hambre.

- Eso es por que eres una cerda.

A los pocos segundos, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color se nos acerca con una bandeja. Nos deja nuestro pedido y se retira sonriente.

Cuando hemos terminado, la chica se nos acerca y se dispone a retirar los platos.

- Disculpa – le digo, sonriéndole - ¿Tienes unos segundos?

Ella frunce el ceño pero sigue sonriendo.

- Claro – deja la bandeja sobre la mesa y nos observa.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto.

- Angela – me responde – Angela Webber.

- ¡Un gusto, Angela! – me pongo de pie y la abrazo.

La chica se tensa y luego ríe. Al separarme, veo que Edward también se pone de pie.

- Él es Edward y yo soy Bella – nos presento - ¿Vives aquí?

Edward pone los ojos en blanco ante tan estupida pregunta.

- Desde pequeña – me cuenta.

- ¿Y solo trabajas aquí?

Ella se ríe.

- Pues…es mi trabajo nocturno, más bien – nos cuenta.

Edward y yo nos miramos.

- ¿Y cual es tu otro trabajo? – pregunta él.

Angela mira hacia los lados y acerca su cabeza.

- La verdad…pues soy…bruja.

Siento a Edward tensarse y, acto seguido, se esconde detrás de mi, tomándome por los brazos y asomando la vista por encima de mi hombro.

- ¡Una bruja! – murmura – Te lo dije, Bells. No me gusta Salem.

Angela me mira y nos reímos a carcajada limpia. Es tanto que ella comienza a llorar de la risa y yo me tengo que afirmar con fuerza el estomago.

- Eres… ¡eres un bebito, Ed! – le digo, tomándole una de las manos que tiene en mi brazo – Por Dios, ¿de verdad te asustan?

- Tengo malas experiencias, eso es todo – dice él, mirando a Angela.

- No te asuste, chico – le dice Angela – No soy bruja ni nada que se le parezca. Solo lo hago por asustar.

Edward se queda en silencio y luego suspira con alivio.

- Casi me matas de un susto – le dice.

- ¡Eres la primera que lo hace! – chillo yo – Nadie a logrado asustarlo tanto así para llegar a esconderse detrás de alguien.

Angela ríe con más fuerza.

Cuando estamos ya en el cuarto, decido acostarme de inmediato, ya que debemos madrugar. Me pongo mi pijama en el baño, un pantalón de raso color crema y una remera manga corta de color azul. Cepillo mi cabello, lavo mis dientes y vuelvo al cuarto.

No veo a mi amigo.

- ¿Edward? – pregunto en voz alta.

- Aquí – dice desde el saloncito.

Camino hasta él y lo veo recostado en el sillón, con unos pantalones de pijama negros, sin camisa, viendo TV y comienzo cheerios de la misma caja.

- Eres un cerdo de primera – le digo sonriendo, mientras me acerco.

- Ja, miren quien habla, doña cara de hamburguesa – me responde él, haciéndose a un lado para que yo pueda sentarme.

Se endereza, y yo me recuesto, apoyando mi cabeza en sus piernas y las mías las dejo colgando sobre el brazo del sofá.

- ¿Estas cómoda? – dice con sarcasmo.

- Claro, tus piernas son blandas – le digo de broma

Edward ríe de una forma nerviosa.

Nos quedamos un rato viendo South Park y Phineas y Ferb.

- ¿Has visto niños mas extraños que ellos? – me dice Edward cuando terminamos de ver esta ultima caricatura.

- Claro – le digo – Tú.

- ¿Yo?

- A los nueve ya tocabas el piano, Edward – le digo, observándole desde abajo – Eso le gana a dos niños que construyen montañas rusas y hacen una playa de verdad en el patio.

- Que graciosa, Bella – dice el, convidándome Cheerios - ¿Vamos a dormir? Ya son las doce y tenemos que partir antes del amanecer.

Frunzo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué tan temprano? – le pregunto.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti – me dice, tocándome la punta de la nariz con su dedo – Además, quiero que el 23 ya estemos en California. Se acerca Navidad, ya sabes.

- ¡Oh, cierto! – grito yo – Renée me va a…

Cierro la boca.

Renée no estará, así de simple.

- Deberías llamarla al menos ese día – me dice Edward – Yo llamare a Esme.

- Lo pensare. Ahora, por favor vamos a dormir.

E pongo de pie y Edward me sigue, apagando la TV.

- Tú duermes en la cama y yo aquí – dice él.

- No seas ridículo, ¿quieres? Si vas a empezar con eso, yo duermo en el sofa y tú en la cama.

- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan cabezota?

- No. Ahora, mueve tu culo a la cama si no quieres que tenga que hacerlo yo misma.

Edward da un salto y corre a la habitación.

No puedo evitar reír de lo ridículo que puede llegar a hacer.

Él ya esta bajo las mantas, tapándose hasta la mandíbula.

Me acerco y me meto junto a él, quedando exactamente igual: tapada hasta la mandíbula y mirándole. Él también me mira.

- Me gustan tus ojos – le digo de repente.

¡Lo estaba pensando! ¿Por qué tenia que pensar siempre en voz alta?

- A mi me gustan los tuyos – me dice él.

No se quien se sonroja mas; si él, que tiene hasta las orejas rojas, o yo, que tengo calor en la nariz y las mejillas.

- Buenas noches, Edward – le digo, cerrando los ojos.

- Dulces sueños, Bella.

Pego un bostezo y el sueño me baja de golpe, haciéndome caer en la inconciencia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No se en que momento, pero despierto sollozando y con las mejillas bañadas en lagrimas. Mis ojos se abren de golpe y veo el cuello y el cabello revuelto de Edward. Esta de espaldas a mí, y su respiración es suave y tranquila.

De tan solo verlo, me calmo un poco, dejando de sollozar.

Me pongo en pie con cuidado, intentando no despertar a aquel ángel que duerme. Llego al saloncito y tomo la cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor que tengo sobre la mesa. Abro el enorme ventanal y salgo al balcón que tiene vista al horizonte. Solo se ven árboles y algunas casas, nada más. Ya esta amaneciendo. Veo el cielo claro, pero el sol aun no asoma por las montañas

Me apoyo en la baranda de metal y enciendo el cigarro. No soy de fumar demasiado, solo lo hago cuando los nervios me comen por dentro…Como ahora.

Me siento la persona mas débil, estupida e indefensa de toda la tierra. Aquel maldito recuerdo no deja de aparecerse en mis sueños, no deja de rondar por mi mente, de perseguirme como si quisiera decir lo poca cosa que fui, lo tonta y transparente…

Los sollozos vuelven y presionan mi pecho. Los ojos se me ponen llorosos y en un pestañeo salen dos lágrimas que terminan en mis labios, seguidas por más y más. Siento que no puedo controlar lo que hago, no puedo dejar de reprimirme por todo aquello. Las piernas me tiemblan y hacen que caiga al piso con las rodillas dobladas. El cigarro se me cae de las manos, ya apagado. Me tiembla el cuerpo, siento un frió atroz cuando el viento me llega en el rostro y enfría las lágrimas que siguen cayendo.

- ¡Bella! – escucho gritar a Edward, pero no soy capaz de volverme para verlo.

No es necesario. Siento como me coge de los brazos y me ayuda a levantarme. Mis piernas no funcionan, son como plastilina. Consigue ponerse frente a mí y lo abrazo con fuerza, sosteniéndome solo con los brazos.

Edward me sujeta con fuerza y me estrecha, dejándome llorar sin decir nada. Y eso se lo agradezco, pues no soportaría escuchar consuelos estupidos ni preguntas a las cuales de seguro no podré responder.

Estamos así por algunos minutos…quizás por unas cuantas horas… no, minutos, pues el sol aun no aparece.

Los sollozos se calman y dejan de caer lágrimas. Edward es capaz de llevarse toda la tristeza cuando se acerca.

- ¿Puedes hablar? – me pregunta, acariciando mi espalda con sus manos.

Deseo que jamás deje de hacerlo. Me gusta, es tranquilizador…

- S-s-s… - me aclaro la garganta y respiro, para dejar de tartamudear – Si.

- ¿Quieres charlar sobre esto? – me pregunta con suavidad.

Es…todo un caballero.

Se que no me obligara a decir nada, pero ya estoy cansada de guardármelo. No se que consigo…quizás así se pasen todas las pesadillas.

Me suelto de él y apoyo mis brazos en la baranda, mirando el horizonte. El crepúsculo del amanecer.

- El día en que llegamos a Forks – comienzo, hablando en apenas un susurro –, decidí ir a ver a Jacob…para saber como había llegado a su casa. Sabes que queda cerca, así que fui a pie. Cuando llegue a su calle, camine hacia su casa…y al llegar…vi a Leah… - las lagrimas volvieron a mi rostro, pero ya no sollozaba - ¡A Leah! La vi a ella…besándose con…él…abrazados como una pareja…y el le dijo que amaba…

Mi voz se rompe en la última palabra, y tengo que tomar aire y secarme las lágrimas para continuar.

- En ese momento, y no se como, grite…ni idea si fue de furia o de dolor…no sabia que se pudiera lanzar un grito cuando vez algo así. Ellos se separaron y me miraron… - reí amargamente – no se cual de los dos estaba mas horrorizado al verme allí. Él…trato de darme una "explicación", como lo quieren hacer todos en esos casos…Leah solo me miraba con pena. Sus ojos mostraban que lo sentía. Pero él…él solo quería decirme mentiras. No fui capaz de acercarme lo suficiente. Simplemente, le grite cosas que ya no recuerdo…de seguro fueron groserías – me reí de nuevo con nerviosismo – Y luego me aleje…llegue a mi casa y llore…cerré mi cuarto con llave y caí al piso. Grite, solloce y bote lágrimas hasta formas un charco en el suelo. Renée y Charlie trataron de que los dejara entrar…y fue entonces donde decidí, entre miles de cosas tontas, irme. Probablemente piensas que fue una estupidez, que me seguiste por algo sin sentido y ahora me odias y quieres irte por que yo no valgo la más mínima pena para nada y solo…

- Calla – me dice Edward, poniendo uno de sus dedos en mis labios – Haz comenzado a decir una sarta de estupideces. No pienso irme, ni ahora ni nunca, por que aunque hubieras decidido irte por que en tu casa había una plaga de mosquitos o por que odias el verde, te seguiría. Te seguiría hasta le fin del mundo, ¡hasta la Antártica!...Donde sea, Bella. Y no pienso que fuera una estupidez…es una razón bastante razonable aunque precipitada. Te rompió el corazón, y es…algo que comprendo.

Nos observamos fijamente por varios segundos. Él me acaricia la mejilla y seca una lagrima que aun tengo con su dedo.

Enrosco mis brazos en su cintura y aprieto mi cara en su pecho desnudo, suave y fuerte.

- Te quiero, Edward – le susurro, besando esta parte de su anatomía – Eres el mejor amigo que una persona podría tener. Y yo no merezco tenerte.

Siento como respira con fuerza, y me cubre con sus brazos, besándome la cabeza.

- No digas esas cosas – murmura – No te merezco mas que tu a mi, pero nos tenemos, y es por algo. – hace una pausa y suspira – Y yo también te quiero, Bella. Ni te imaginas cuanto.

Sus palabras hacen que toda la pena que ahogaba a mi cuerpo volara, como si la aspiraran con rapidez y saliera.

No se como tomar eso. No se como tomar los "te quiero" que acabamos de decirnos. Y la verdad, no quiero analizarlos. Nos queremos, como amigos o como más, pero nos queremos, y eso es todo lo que yo necesito para olvidar todo.

Por que Jacob Black, Leah o quien sea han quedado atrás.

Edward, por alguna extraña razón, es todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir. Nada más.

* * *

_Y…les gusto?? Fue lindo?? Que les pareció??_

_A mi me encanto. Es un capitulo divertido, amoroso y sufrido xD la mejor combinación!!!_

_Para las que querían más interacción "romántica", pues desde aquí la tendrán!!! :D_

_Me partí de la risa con lo de Angela!!!! Jjujuj, nuestro Eddie es un cobarde!!!_

_En fin, mil gracias a todos los que leen, a los que dejan reviews, a los que opinan y alegan a todos!!!!!_

_Besos, y nos leemos pronto!!!!_

_El próximo capi…revela un destino más diferente…y se presentan más celos de parte de Ed!_

**Sammy Black de Rathbone!**


	6. No hay mejor lugar para hacer el ridicul

_Hola!_

_Uf... se que he tardado...pero como recompensa les traigo un capitulo larguísimo! Espero que lo disfruten mucho!_

* * *

**No hay mejor lugar para hacer el ridículo que la playa.**

**BPOV**

Después de mi momento caótico, tomamos las maletas y nos metemos al coche.

Vamos en silencio, y al sentirme tan incomoda estando quieta, abro mi bolso y saco el cuaderno con tapa de madera, junto a un lápiz.

En la misma pagina en donde están anotados Edward e Isabella, escribo:

_Salem. Angela Weber, Hotel __Best Western Mill Creek Inn, Diciembre 21 del 2008._

- ¿Has puesto a Ángela? – me pregunta Edward mientras cierro el cuaderno.

- Ajá – le respondo - ¿Me vas a decir a donde vamos?

- Nop – me mira de reojo con una sonrisa en el rostro – Es un secreto.

Miro por la ventana; esta nublado, pero no hace frío. Se nota que nos estamos acercando cada vez mas al calor, y alejándonos de la humedad. Eso me satisface.

- ¿Nos demoraremos mucho?

Edward me mira con las cejas alzadas.

- No empezaras con "cuanto falta" otra vez, Bella – me dice él – Por que te juro que esta vez si que te dejo en la carretera.

Me rió, tomando su brazo derecho y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

- No, no lo haré de nuevo – le prometo - ¡Pero es que me aburro! ¿Qué mas quieres que haga?

- No lo se…cantar…jugar…mirar por la ventana…

- ¡Juguemos! – chillo, dando un saltito en mi asiento y enderezando mi cabeza.

Él hace una mueca.

- ¿Y a que? – me pregunta - ¿Poncho?

- No, no me gusta. Juguemos…

Nos quedamos en silencio los dos, pensando en que jugar.

Yo nunca…Se atreve…Go fish…

- ¡Juego de palabras! – exclama Edward en su asiento – Vamos por el orden del abecedario.

- ¿Cuál de tooooooodos los juegos de palabras?

- Tu dices una palabra con A, yo con B y así sucesivamente.

- ¡Si! Yo parto – digo, acomodándome en el asiento – Amigos.

- Brujas – dice Edward, encogiéndome de hombros. Yo rió.

- Cama.

- Dedo.

- Erótico – Edward se sonroja furiosamente.

- ¿Es lo primero que pensaste? – le pregunto riéndome.

- Si…¡No! Digo…Arg.

Estallo en risas.

- Foca.

- Gato.

- Hielo.

- Imán.

- Jefe.

- Kilo.

- ¡Lobo! – exclamo – Oh, adoro los lobos.

Edward pone los ojos en blanco, pues los odia.

- Miel.

- ¡Amo la miel!

- Bella… - mi amigo me mira con las cejas alzadas – Basta de comentarios.

Me encojo de hombros.

- Niño – digo.

- Ña…ñandú.

- Orgas… - cierro la boca de golpe y me sonrojo.

- ¿Has estado a punto de decir o…?

- ¡Ogro! Iba a decir ogro – digo aun sonrojada – Ogro.

- Vale, ogro – dice Edward sonriendo. - Piano.

Que obvio…

- Queso.

- Ratón.

- Sapo.

- Trasero.

Edward se pone a toser desenfrenadamente, y yo vuelvo a sonrojarme con fuerza.

Dios…

Él tiene las manos apretadas con fuerza en el volante, evitando mirarme.

Veo que aún no seremos capaces de reírnos de aquel pequeñísimo incidente en la carretera…

- Urano – continua Edward, mirando hacia él frente, donde el sol ya asomo.

- Vampiro – miro a mi amigo - ¡Tú! Vil vampiro…

Él rie con nerviosismo.

- Water – dice él.

- ¡No cuentan en ingles! – exclamo, apuntándole con el dedo.

- Si cuentan – voy a reclamar - ¿Vas a seguir?

Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Si, pero es trampa de todos modos. Ximena.

- Yeso.

- ¡Zanahoria! – levanto los brazos - ¡Termine!

- Que corto fue… - dice Edward.

- ¿Otra ronda?

Él me mira sonriente.

- Esta vez te gano yo – dice con esa sonrisa torcida suya tan particular.

**EPOV**

Bella va sumamente callada luego de nuestra quinta ronda en el juego de palabras. No la juzgo, el aburrimiento era abundante, pero ya hemos llegado.

Jamás me han gustado demasiado las playas, pero era es por que hay mucho sol. En cambio, en estas no hay nada. Por eso elegí Reedsport.

- ¿Ya llegamos? - pregunta Bella emocionada.

- Si, llegamos - le digo, aparcando en los estacionamientos de la playa.

Apenas freno y quito los seguros, Bella abre la puerta y baja de un salto.

- ¡Uoooou! - chilla, dando saltitos - ¡La playa! ¡Ohh, te amo, Eddie!

Gruño a la vez que río. Me bajo del coche y me acerco a ella.

- ¿Te gusta? - le pregunto.

- ¡Me encanta! - dice ella, observando el mar y la arena - ¡Jamás he ido a una playa! Digo, La Push no cuenta.

Dijo La Push sin acordarse de Jacob...esto es nuevo.

- Me alegro que te halla gustado - le digo sonriéndole.

- ¡Vamos! - grita, tomando mi mano y tirándome hacia adelante.

Bajamos corriendo, pisando la arena suave y tibia. Bella no se detiene hasta que sus pies tocan el agua fría, y se pone a saltar.

- ¡Wiiii! - grita, saltando con el agua hasta las rodillas y tirando agua hacia todos lados con sus manos.

Comienzo saltar y a reírme con ella. Su alegría siempre ha logrado contagiarme, y me hace feliz que le guste este lugar.

De repente, entre todos nuestros saltos, y mientras Bella se sube a caballito sobre mi, mojándome con sus pantalones con agua, escucho que varias personas silban.

Me vuelvo a mirar, y veo a un lote de chicos, observándonos fijamente, mirándole el...la parte baja a Bella.

Ella sigue riendo y golpeándome con sus pues las caderas para que comience a correr.

- ¡Edward! - me dice, tirándome con suavidad del cabello - ¡Vamos! ¡Más!

Dios...Edward, ¡deja de ser tan morboso! No pienses en eso, no lo pienses...

Y para mi suerte, no lo pienso; mi atención esta puesta solo en los imbéciles que siguen mirándole la retaguardia a Bella.

- Nos vamos - le digo, bajándola con cuidado de mi espalda.

- ¡¿Que?! - chilla, golpeándome el hombro - ¿Por que? ¡Acabamos de llegar! lo estamos pasando tan bien...

- ¡Nos vamos!

La tome de la mano, y ella aprovecha y me hace girar, quedando frente a frente....muy juntos...

- ¿Me dices que es lo que ocurre? - me pregunta, cubriéndome el rotstro con su aliento a fresas.

Dios...

- ¿Quieres saber lo que pasa? - le señalo con el dedo a los imbéciles - Allí atrás hay un lote de hombres observándote el trasero.

Bella los mira, y se sonroja furiosamente, mordiéndose con nerviosismo el labio inferior.

- Vamos - me tira de la mano y comenzamos a subir de vuelta.

Cuando llegamos al coche, se mira los pantalones.

- ¿No te molesta que deje mojado tu querido y presiado Volvo? - me pregunta, señalando sus jeans.

- Da igual - le respondo, subiendo al coche - Te los mojaras de nuevo. Iremos a otra playa.

sus ojitos marrones brillan con entusiasmo.

- ¿Queda lejos?

- Para nada.

Hecho a andar el coche y me pongo a toda marcha.

Bella me mira con horror.

- ¿_Para nada _cuando vas a una velocidad peligrosa? - me pregunta, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

- Correcto.

Bella suspira y cierra los ojos.

- Despiértame cuando lleguemos - y susurra: - Si es que llegamos con vida...

**BPOV**

- ¡Bells! - me grita la voz de Edward, tocándome la mejilla - Despierta, ya llegamos.

Abro los ojos de a poco, para encontrarme con la luz del día, que sigue nublado. Estamos en otro aparcamiento, el cual esta rodeado de coches.

- ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? - pregunto algo adormecida.

- Si. Tardamos una hora.

- Que bueno que no iba despierta...

Edward ríe.

Los dos bajamos y veo una playa mil veces mas hermosa que la anterior en la que hemos estado. La arena es blanca y las olas enormes, pero siguen sin ser peligrosas.

- ¡Sí! - grito, subiéndome a caballito sobre Eddie - ¡Vamos! ¡Mira el agua!

Mi amigo se ríe, y veo como sus mejillas se ponen rojas. De todos modos hecha a correr, mientras la poca gente que hay nos mira divertidos. Al llegar al agua, Edward grita y se ríe.

- ¡Esta heladísima! - me dice - ¿Segura que quieres bañarte aquí?

- No seas bebito - le digo, mientras bajo por su espalda, resbalando hasta tocar el agua con mis pies - ¡Recorcholis! ¡Si que esta fría!

Edward ríe y me tira agua.

- ¡Bebita! - grita, tirándome más agua.

Oh...si quiere guerra...guerra va a tener.

Pasamos toda una hora dentro del agua, lanzándonos y empujándonos, montando las olas - algunas que me dejaron estirada en la orilla (**N.A: imagínense a Bella, en la orilla, de guata con el cabello lleno de arena xD a mi me paso**) - y nadando hasta el fondo, donde las olas recién se forman.

- Voy a tomar... - Edward mira el cielo - nubes.

Me rió, a falta de sol, nubes.

- Yo me quedo un rato más - le digo, viendo que el cielo ya esta mas oscuro y que queda menos gente. Edward me mira con preocupación - Prometo no adentrarme, solo aquí en la orillita como bebé.

El sonríe y yo le beso la mejilla. Adoro cuando me cuida.

- Ve a tomar "nubes" - le digo, haciendo las comillas.

Edward sonríe, pero sigue sonrojado.

Dios, este hombre es peor que yo...y eso ya es decir mucho.

Cuando se va, yo sigo chocando contra las olas, saltando y riéndome, con el cabello goteando y lleno de arena, y las ropas igual.

De repente, recuerdo que Renée siempre decía que su sueño era llevarnos a Charlie y a mi a la playa. No me duele, la verdad es que solo siento cargo de conciencia. No debe ser fácil para ellos saber que me fugué de casa con mi mejor amigo a quien sabe donde, y que no pienso volver al internado. Pero es hora de hacer _mi_ vida. Digo, ¡ya estoy en edad! Soy lo bastante grande y madura. Quizás no madura... Nunca he sido una niña problema, pero si algo rebelde y liberal. Me gusta probar de todo: he probado la cerveza, el alcohol, el cigarro y las drogas. Todo junto a un fiel Edward. Y no creo que tenga nada de malo.

Una ola me pilla de improvisto y me deja, nuevamente, de cara a la arena. Los pequeños que estaban jugando allí cerca se ríen, y yo trato de imitarlos. Es mejor reírse que enojarse.

Me levanto y busco a Edward; lo encuentro no muy lejos, acostado sobre una toalla que supongo saco del coche, sin polera y durmiendo, si es que eso esta haciendo acostado de cara al suelo. Se ve tierno y frágil. Siempre me ha gustado ver a Edward dormir.

Camino hacía él, chorreando agua. Es hora de que despierte... ¡Muajajaja!

Me pongo detrás suyo, y me acuesto en su espalda, apoyando todo mi peso el él. Edward de un pequeño salto.

- ¡¡¡Bella!!! - grita, tratando de bajarme - ¡Estas helada! ¡Bajate!

Yo solo soy capaz de reírme. Suerte que no puedo verle la cara, por que sino me daría cargo de conciencia...

- ¡Bella! - sigo sin hacerle caso... - Vale, como quieras.

Y dicho eso, se gira y yo quedo de espalda en la arena, con Edward encima.

- ¡Maldita sea! - chillo.

Edward se inca y me comienza a girar por la arena, pegándome esta al cuerpo y restregándome.

- ¡Basta! - digo, riendo descontroladamente - ¡Edward!

Él ríe y para.

Me siento en la arena y veo que tiene todo el cabello lleno de esta, al igual que la espalda y los pantalones. Yo estoy exactamente igual, solo que yo tengo todo el cuerpo, hasta la cara.

Nos levantamos y caminamos hacía el agua, riendo como dos estúpidos retrasados.

- ¿Podemos ir al fondo? - le pregunto cuando el agua me llega hasta las rodillas - Quiero quedar limpia.

Él asiente, poco convencido.

Caminamos hasta el fondo, donde el agua nos llega hasta el pecho.

- Eres un bobo - le digo sonriendo - Yo que quería secarme por que me había entrado frío...

- No debiste subirte a mi espalda - dice él, sonrojándose con furia.

De repente, una ola se forma un poco más lejos de lo debido, y llega hasta nosotros, sumergiéndonos.

Me entra el pánico cuando siento que estoy en lo profundo. No me atrevo a abrir los ojos debajo del agua, así que solo trato de dejar de rodar y de tragar sal. Intento orientarme, y cuando lo logro, salgo a la superficie.

- ¡Edward! - grito aterrada, ya que no lo veo - ¡Edward!

- Aquí estoy, tranquila - dice detrás de mi.

Me giro y nado apenas hasta él. Enrosco mis brazos en su cuello y mis piernas en su torso.

- Me asustaste... - susurra, abrazándome - Tardaste en subir...

Yo sigo tosiendo, botando toda el agua.

De pronto, siento que algo me falta...

Ups.

- ¡Mi remera! - grito, afirmándome más a Edward - ¡No la tengo!

Siento como Edward se tensa y se pone mas que nervioso.

- Estas...estas en...en... - tartamudea, subiendo su mano por mi espalda hasta dar con mi...

- Brasier - digo, sintiendo la sangre hervir bajo mis mejillas.

Edward esta igual que yo. Sus pómulos arden en fuego, ¡hasta su nariz!

- Oh... - dice él, tocando la parte de atrás de mi sujetador - Y...y que...¿que hacemos?

- ¡No pienso salir así! Me quedo toda la noche aquí si es necesario...

Edward pone los ojos en blanco.

- Pues... - mira hacía la orilla - ¿Te parece si voy a buscar mi camisa? Ya debe estar seca.

- Yo...apresúrate, por favor.

Edward me lleva un poco más hacía la orilla, para que el mar no me trague, y luego se suelta de mi.

A los pocos segundos, lo veo aparecer, con la camisa y una toalla en mano. Se adentra un poco en el agua, llevando las dos cosas sobre su cabeza, y yo me voy acercando, doblando las piernas para no sacar mi torso del agua. Cuándo llego hasta él, me levanto con rapidez y él me cubre con la toalla, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Me pasa un brazo por los hombros y con el otro me frota el mío, calentándome mientras salimos del mar.

- Tienes los labios morados - me dice, tocándolos con sus dedos - Ya es tarde, vamos al coche y allí te...te vistes.

Yo asiento, ruborizada.

Edward me da mi momento a solas dentro del coche, tapando las ventanas con las toallas. Paso mi maleta hacia adelante y me cambio de ropa, poniéndome una remera manga corta negra con la palabra "Evanescence" estampada. Unos jeans sueltos, calcetas calientitas y un suéter con cuello de tortuga.

Cuando Edward se termina de cambiar, subimos los dos al coche.

- ¿Y ahora? - pregunto, incomoda - Siento arena hasta mis nalgas, ¿Donde nos ducharemos?

- Pues... - Edward saca el mapa del compartimiento que tiene en la puerta y lo abre - Estaba pensando en que durmiéramos en un hotel aquí mismo... no se si lo prefieres.

- Solo quiero dormir...

- Entonces... - sigue observando el mapa - Dormimos aquí en el coche esta noche, y en la mañana partimos a California. Pero será un viaje largo...

- ¡California! - chillo emocionada - ¿Por que tan largo?

-Por que la próxima parada es San Francisco.

* * *

_Wooow!!!!!! Les ha gustado?? no les aburrió?????_

_A mi me encanto! Digo, no puse mucha interacción romántica entre ellos...pero en el capi que viene Bella...ella se hará muchas preguntas mientras mira a Edward... jujuju, creo que será corto, así que tratare de subirlo cuanto antes!_

_Me gusto el juego de palabras xD Yo lo juego cuando estoy aburridísima!!!! Y lo que le hizo Edward a Bella en la playa a mi me paso!!! pero con mi tía xD_

_En fin...en Hot and Cold ni idea cuando subiré...espero que sea pronto, pero tengo que subir dos oneshot más :D_

_Cuídense mucho, y mil gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews!!!! Me incitan a seguir con todo esto!_

_Besos_

**Sammy!**


	7. De canciones

_Hola chicas!!!_

_Las explicaciones de mi tardanza las daré abajo…por ahora, solo lean!_

* * *

**De canciones.**

**BPOV**

Cuando abro los ojos, veo de inmediato el rostro de Edward, quien va manejando. Se ve sumamente agotado, sus parpados a punto de cerrarse y lo veo bostezar varias veces seguidas.

- Pareces un zombi – le digo, sentándome bien en el asiento - ¿Cuántas horas llevas manejando?

Él bosteza dos veces antes de responderme.

- Unas… - vuelve a bostezar… - Seis… - otro bostezo… - horas.

- ¡¿Seis horas?! – Exclamo – Edward, ¡eso es muchísimo! Para ahora mismo; yo seguiré conduciendo.

Él ni siquiera protesta; simplemente se limita a frenar en un lado apartado de la carretera, y se baja del coche, al igual que yo. Me siento en el asiento del piloto y él a mi lado, recostándose de inmediato en el asiento, que ya esta inclinado hacía atrás.

- Duerme – le indico, arrancando el coche – Yo te despierto cuando lleguemos…

- Cuando amanezca – me contradice – No creo que seas capaz de manejar tanto.

Le saco la lengua.

- Cuando lleguemos. Ahora duerme si no quieres que te noquee.

Edward sonríe levemente, y cierra los ojos. Puedo decir que no han pasado más de treinta segundos, cuando ya duerme placidamente.

En la carretera no aparece ni siquiera un alma. No hay nada más que las luces del coche que alumbran hacia delante. Es completamente tranquilizador…ya entiendo por que Edward tenia tanto sueño.

Suspiro y enciendo la radio.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ YEAH MADAFACKA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bajo el volumen con rapidez, sobresaltada por el grito y lo fuerte que suena aquella canción de rock. Edward no parece inmutarse.

Cambio el CD, colocando uno de varios que le pedí a Edward que grabara para que dejara de gastar dinero en CD's originales.

Comienza a escucharse Making love out of nothing at all, de Air Supply.

_I know just how to whisper  
and I know just how to cry  
I know just where to find the answers  
and I know just how to lie  
I know just how to fake it  
and I know just how to scheme  
I know just w__hen to face the truth  
and then I know just when to dream_

Esa canción siempre me ha recordado a Edward. Es una de sus canciones favoritas, dice que lo refleja…jamás entendí eso. Pero realmente suena como algo que él le dedicaría a una mujer. A la mujer de su vida.

Mi ceño se frunce al pensar en aquello. ¿El amor de Edward? ¡No! Digo, no me imagino a Edward con alguna mujer…con nadie que no sea yo, por lo menos… Jamás he visto a Edward salir con alguna chica. En el internado siempre salía conmigo a todas partes, no charlaba con ninguna muchacha que no fuéramos Rose y yo. ¿Cómo voy a imaginármelo besando a otra? ¿O a cualquiera de nosotras dos? Digo, no es que no quiera besarlo…yo…solo… Arg. Definitivamente, Edward solo puede ser mió. Espantare a toda mujer que se le ponga en frente…

_A__nd I know the night is fading  
and I know the time's gonna fly  
and I'm never gonna tell you everything I've gotta tell you  
but I know I've gotta give it a try  
and I know the roads to riches  
and I know the ways to fame  
I know all the rules and then I know how to break 'em  
and I always know the name of the game_

No es que sea egoísta…ni celosa… ¡menos celosa! Solo lo hago por que es mi mejor amigo…y no me gustaría verlo con alguien que no sea la indicada… ¡ninguna es la indicada! Nadie se merece a Edward.

_But I __don't know how to leave you  
and I'll never let you fall  
and I don't know how you do it  
Making love out of nothing at all  
out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
out of nothing at all  
making love out of nothing at all_

Es fácil decir el por que. Edward es el mejor hombre que haya pisado la faz de la tierra. No hay persona que se le pueda comparar. Puede que a veces sea celoso o cobarde…pero esas cosas lo hacen aun más perfecto. Supongo que no hay nada más perfecto que la misma imperfección. Al menos en el caso de él. Sus imperfecciones lo hacen aun mas atractivo y apetecible, más deseable y sexy, más… Claro, en el caso de otras personas…otras personas que no sean yo…

_Making love out of nothing at all _

_Out__ of nothing at all, out of nothing at all _

_Out__ of nothing at all, out of nothing at all _

_Out__ of nothing at all, out of nothing at all _

_Out__ of nothing at all_

Miro hacía el lado, y lo veo dormir tranquilamente. Sus cabellos están desordenados y le caen sobre los ojos. Se ve tan tierno… Dan ganas de acurrucarse a su lado y dormir toda la eternidad.

¿Por qué no me habré enamorado de Edward en vez de Jacob? Que cruel es la vida…

**EPOV**

Me estiro perezosamente, suspirando.

- ¿Ha despertado el bello durmiente?

Bella tiene la vista fija en la carretera. Sonríe, y parece estar bastante despierta y alegre.

- Si… - me estiro nuevamente - ¿Cuánto llevas en el volante?

- Cinco horas – me dice, sonriente.

- Eso es mucho, Bella – le digo, enderezándome - ¿No estas cansada?

- Para nada – respondo – Me has mantenido muy despierta.

Frunzo el ceño.

- ¿Yo?

Ella asiente.

- También hablas dormido.

¡No! ¡No, no, NO!

- ¡Diablos! – Exclamo, llevándome las manos a la cabeza - ¿He dicho las mismas estupideces que tú?

Ella me mira feo.

- Has dicho que Emmett se ve mal con traje de baño… - ella se ríe – Qué Rose nunca será modelo…Y… - ella sonríe – Has dicho que me quieres.

La sangre me sube a las mejillas con tal rapidez, que me sorprendo de mi mismo.

- Bueno…eso ya lo sabias…eres mi mejor amiga, Bella – digo, para salir del apuro – Dudo que tu no me quieras a mi.

- ¿Tan seguro estas de eso? – me pregunta sonriendo.

- Completamente.

Ella ríe.

- Bueno, acepto que esta vez si tienes razón – me dice, suspirando - ¿Vez lo lindo que esta el día?

No me había fijado en que… ¡Hay sol!

- Uou…Ya entiendo por que estas tan contenta… - le digo, observándola fijamente - ¿Dónde estamos?

- Acabamos de pasar Napa – me responde – ¡Estamos a una hora de San Francisco!

Yo rió; adoro verla tan feliz y dichosa. Es una de las cosas que más amo de ella.

- ¿Quieres que maneje yo ahora? – le pregunto.

- No, puedo seguir – me dice sonriente – Pero me aburro…así que tendremos que jugar a algo de nuevo.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo interesante…?

- ¡Tú eres el de las ideas!

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

- Vale… ¿Y si adivinamos la canción?

- ¡Si! – chilla ella, brincando en su asiento – Bien, parte.

Saco el CD que esta puesto y enciendo la radio, en una estación cualquiera. Le quite el techo al coche (N.A: No sabia como decirlo…pero si es un convertible…ya me entienden, no??), justo cuando el sol apuntaba hacia nosotros.

_You've got a lovely way with words_

_Must be the way you see the world_

_It's just the way you see the world_

- ¡Rich Girl! – grito, moviendo la cabeza hacía los lados.

Bella se ríe con mi movimiento.

- _I__ went down to__ your house last weekend You said, "Come on man, You don't have to point out everything that's bad_ – le canto, frunciendo los labios y levantando las cejas.

- ¡Eres un payaso! – Me dice ella, golpeándome suavemente el hombro.

Presiona el botón y la estación de radio cambia.

…_That __kinda__ lovin' sends a man right to his grave_

- ¡¡¡Crazy!!! – chilla Bella, saltando en su asiento – _¡La adoro! __¡I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy, You turn it on - then you're gone, Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby, What can I do, honey…I feel like the __color__ blue!_

Cambio la estación de radio.

_- ¡I'll make love to you, like you want me to, and I'll hold you tight, Baby all through the night!_– cantamos Bells y yo al unísono.

Comenzamos a reír como histéricos, mientras la gente que pasa por la carretera se ríe de nosotros.

_I'll__ never let you go_

_don't ever forget_

_tell me you'll remember_

_forever young_

- The Academy Is – digo, moviendo la cabeza a lo roquero – I'll never let you fall, is not over yet, you and me forever…

Bella me mira con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Edward Cullen esta actualizado en música? – pregunta con falso horror – Me estas asustando.

Le saco la lengua.

_I was beat incomplete_

_I'd been had, i was sad and blue_

_but you made me feel_

_yeah, you made me feel_

_shiny and new_

_- Like a Virgin, touched for the very first time… _- canta Bella, alzando los brazos.

…_An' next we were__ movin__' on  
he was with me, yeah me  
Next we were movin' on  
he was with me, yeah me, singin'…_

_- ¡¡¡¡I love rock 'n roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby, I love rock n' roll  
so come an' take your time an' dance with me!!!!_

_- ¡Au!_

Bella me mira estallando en carcajadas.

- ¡Eres un afeminado!

- ¡La canción es axial! – alego.

- Sigues siendo _mi _bello, cursi y amable afeminado – dice, besándome en la…en la…comisura de los…labios…

Ella, al darse cuenta, se sonroja con furia, al igual que yo.

¡Me beso! Digo, me beso en la comisura de los labios… ¡Oh, Dios!

La hora que nos faltaba la pasamos cantando y riendo, tratando de evitar el contacto visual…hasta que Bella ve el cartel de la entrada.

- ¡¡Estamos en San Francisco!!

* * *

_Lo siento muchisimo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tienen todo el derecho a golpear y abofetearme, por que debí de haber subido_ _hace mucho!!!!!!!!!! La culpa fue de la falta de imaginación y de la laptop de mi mamá ¬¬_

_Pero en fin, aquí estoy, con otro capi!!!!!!! Se que es pobre y aburrido, no me gusto…pero de verdad que a las dos de la madrugada no tengo mas ideas ¬¬_

_Espero que de todos modos lo hayan disfrutado!!!! Actualizare lo más pronto que me de la imaginación, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance!!! Al igual que en Hot and Cold :D_

_Cuídense muucho! Y mil, mil gracias por todos sus reviews! Me alegran el día :D_

**Samm!**


	8. ¡Solos en la carretera!

_Primero que todo: Le dedico este capitulo a una gran escritora, la cual lamentablemente no tuve la suerte de conocer. Daddy's Little Cannibal, esto es para ti, Stephenie._

* * *

**¡Solos en la carretera!**

**BPOV**

San Francisco fue una locura. ¡Era enorme! No tuvimos el tiempo como para recorrer la ciudad completa, pero con lo que vi, me basta.

Vamos por la carretera nuevamente, ya de tarde. Edward va al volante – ejem…como siempre, debo admitir – conduciendo a gran velocidad.

- ¿Podrías bajarle un poco? No quiero morir de esta forma – le pido, sujetándome de su brazo.

- ¿Morir por cobardía, dices? - pregunta sonriendo.

- Ja-ja, que divertido eres – digo con sarcasmo - ¿Al menos me dirás por que te crees rápido y furioso reto Tokio?

Edward ríe.

- Se acaba la bencina del coche, tenemos que llegar lo más pronto a una gasolinera si no quieres sufrir la pana del tonto **(N.A: La pana del tonto es cuando te quedas en pana, es decir con el coche parado, por no echarle bencina con anticipación)**

- Prefiero perder un minuto de mi vida que perder mi vida en un segundo – mascullo.

- Al menos la perderías con estilo, morirías en un coche de lujo.

Le saco la lengua.

- Eres una cría – dice a la vez que entra en la gasolinera y para - ¿Vez? Ya llegamos, y de una pieza señorita minutos.

- Cállate rápido y furioso – le respondo bajándome del coche – Voy al baño.

- Anda – me dice, riéndose bajo.

- Y no, no puedes irte sin mí.

- ¡Rayos! – masculla entre dientes con falsa frustración.

Me dirijo a los baños, los cuales se encuentran dentro del local de comida de la gasolinera. Antes paso por la caja y compro unas tijeras, para luego entrar al baño y a uno de los cubículos.

**EPOV**

Veo a Bella desaparecer en el local. Me apoyo en el capote del coche y sonriendo como un verdadero idiota. Bella me tiene enamorado hasta los pelos…y son muchos, créanme.

Le echo gasolina mi bebé, lo suficiente como para llegar a nuestro siguiente destino. Estoy terminando de limpiar las ventanas del coche con el limpia parabrisas cuando la veo salir.

Siento que la boca se me seca, el corazón se me acelera tanto me llega a parecer un riesgo. Me suda la nuca y em cae una gota por la frente, pues mi cuerpo ha subido mágicamente de temperatura.

Se preguntara por que les cuento esto. Pues es fácil: Bella acaba de salir del local, con nada más que la camiseta corta y los jeans como shorts.

Parezco un verdadero y estupido enamorado.

- ¿Te gusta como quedaron? – pregunta Bella cuando llega frente a mi, girándose y luciendo esas exquisitas piernas blancas y perfectas.

Alzo las cejas, pero no hago nada más.

- ¿Edward? – pregunta pasando la mano frente a mis ojos - ¿Te dio catatonia o que?

Supongo que me caía un hilito de baba por la comisura de los labios, ni idea. Si hubiera podido, probablemente hubiera tomado un balde para ponerme debajo de la boca por si la baba comenzaba a caerme a chorros.

- Edward, hablo en enserio – me dice, tomándome de los hombros – Reacciona, me asustas.

"_Si supieras como me tienes a mi…"_

- ¡Edward! Vamos, ¡no puedo verme tan mal!

- ¡Que cosas dices, Bells! ¡Estas despampanante!

Me tapo la boca de golpe y ella se sonroja, riéndose con tanto nerviosismo que llega a parecer histérica.

- Pues…supongo que gracias…

- Pues…supongo que de nada…

Le sonrió con timidez.

- Venga, vamos antes de que digas otra estupidez más.

- Estupidez mis calzones… - murmuro, apretándola a mi.

Ella ríe.

- Ni siquiera usas calzones, Edward – responde, subiéndose al coche.

- ¡Claro que uso! Tú eres la que anda comando cuando te pones mis camisas…

- Já, en tus más eróticos sueños, Ed – dice, mordiéndose el labio.

"_No te veo tan convencida de eso, pequeña..."_

**BPOV**

Edward cada vez dice más estupideces. ¡Yo despampanante! Sí, seguro. Aún así, es bueno saber que mi mejor amigo me encuentra bella, realmente me sube la autoestima como jamás lo hizo alguna alabanza de Jacob.

Jacob…me suena tan distante decir su nombre…ya no siento nada. Ni pena, ni furia, nada. Edward se encargo de solucionar todo eso.

- Te veo concentradísima, Bells. ¿Estas pensando?

- No, es que estoy buscando un ornitorrinco en la carretera… ¡pues claro que estoy pensando, Einstein!

Él me saca la lengua, sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

- Entonces dígame, Gran Pensadora, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

- No lo se, Einstein. Saca tu mapa – respondo, golpeando con suavidad su hombro.

Edward saca el mapa gigante de del compartimiento de su puerta y me lo entrega,

- No querrás tener un accidente – me dice sonriendo.

Le saco la lengua.

- Pues… - examino con detalle el enorme mapa de USA **(Nº: ****./maps/united_states/united_states_wall_2002_**** allí esta por si lo quieren ver**) – ¿Los Ángeles?

- ¡Uou! Que emoción, siempre he querido ir.

- ¿Alguna razón en especial?

- Calor, Hollywood, diversión… ¡¿Qué mas pides?! – exclama con una sonrisa frenética falsa.

Suelto una carcajada.

- Eres ridículo.

- Es mi especialidad, gracias.

De repente, el coche comienza a emitir un sonido extraño.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto, frunciendo el ceño – Le acabas de echar gasolina…

Edward mira por el retrovisor del lado izquierdo.

- No lo se – responde – Probablemente no es nada.

A los segundos después, el sonido se hacer más fuerte.

- Mejor paras, ¿no? – pregunto, mirando hacia atrás.

- Si – responde, frenando en un costado de la carretera.

Nos bajamos del coche y vamos a la parte de atrás.

- Aquí todo se ve bien – dice, agachándose – Ve allí adelante.

Voy hacia delante y abro el capó del coche.

- ¡Humo! – Grito, echándome hacia atrás – Demonios, ¿Qué rayos paso?

Edward llega hasta mí en un segundo y me echa aun más hacia atrás.

- Diantres… - murmulla, alejando el humo con las manos – Esto no se ve bien…

Lo examina por algunos segundos, sacando piezas y observando. Pasados unos 15 minutos, se acerca a mí.

- No se ve nada bien – me dice, pasándose la mano por la frente – No tengo idea que sucede, solo te puedo decir que mi bebé esta enfermo.

Enfermo. Es fácil interpretar el lenguaje de Edward: Enfermo=No funciona y no piensa funcionar.

- Dices que nos tenemos que quedar aquí…

- Si…

- ¡Oh, que felicidad! Estoy con mi mejor amigo, en medio de la carretera, muertos de calor y sin coche, ¿Qué puede ir peor?

Edward pone los ojos en blanco.

- No seas tan fatalista. Llamamos a una grúa, o a quien sea, y nos viene a recoger, luego…

- ¡¡¡NOOO!!! – Chillo, tomándole por los hombros y zamarreándole – Edward, no, hay que moverse, no me pienso quedar aquí mientras nos están buscando. ¿Sabes que lo más probable es que Renée haya pegado volantes con mi cara y la tuya hasta en la gente? ¡¡¿Lo entiendes?!!

Él me mira con cara de horror, y no es para menos. Ahora mismo parezco una maniática chiflada.

Edward despega uno por uno mis dedos, los cuales están enterrados en sus hombros. Los pone a cada lado de mi cuerpo y toma mi cara entre sus manos.

- Tienes que relajarte – dice lentamente, como si yo fuera una retrasada mental o algo así – Algo se nos ocurrirá.

- Pero Ed…

- Calla – dice, tapando mi boca con sus manos suavemente.

Ese tacto me hace estremecer tanto que pareciera como si me estuviera congelando. Edward esta tan cerca mió que puedo ver las pocas pecas casi invisibles que tiene adheridas a la nariz. Su aliento me acaricia el rostro tiernamente, y sus labios se ven tan apetitosos que me dan ganas de abofetearme por pensar aquello.

Es decir…eso esta mal…es mi mejor amigo… ¡no puedo tener ganas de besar a mi mejor amigo! No tiene ni que pasarme por la cabeza aquello…

A mi me gusta Edward, ¿Cómo no podría? Es hermoso, tierno, ridículo, tímido y adorable, seria una ciega si no me gustase. Pero siempre me ha gustado como un amigo… eso no puede estar cambiando… ¡Nah! Es estupido, él es mi mejor amigo, mi único e incondicional amigo. Nada, pero absolutamente nada, puede cambiar eso.

"_Bueno... __quizás sus labios puedan…"_

- …y no nos queda otra…Espera… ¿me estas escuchando?

Parpadeo un par de veces y vuelvo a mirarle a los ojos.

- Pues…pues… ¡claro! ¿Qué más haría si no? – digo, como si hubiera escuchado algo.

Él alza las cejas.

- ¿Te parece? – pregunta.

- He…yo digo…yo digo…esto… - me encojo de hombros y me paso las sudadas manos por los vaqueros cortados - ¿Y si hacemos dedo?

Edward se me queda observando como si hubiera dicho la mayor estupidez del mundo.

- Claro, y dejamos mi coche de miles de dólares aquí, ¡Si! No hay ningún problema, supongo que alguien lo vera y lo cuidara, ¡por supuesto, Bells! – dice sarcásticamente.

Pero yo no pienso tomarlo de esa forma.

- Vale, gracias por tu apoyo – me acerco mas a la carretera y estiro la mano, alzando el dedo - ¡Alguien que me lleve!

- ¡¡Nooo!! – Edward se abalanza sobre mi y me hace un lado - ¡¿Es que tu estas loca?! ¡Lo decía sarcásticamente!

- Vale, Gran Einstein, ¿tienes alguna otra idea?

- Esperar, ¿Qué mejor que esa hermosa idea? – dice, rogándome con la mirada.

Me suelto de su agarre, pues no puedo perder los estribos, por más que desee volver a sentir aquello.

- Mira: llamamos a una grúa o lo que sea, esperamos, les decimos donde esta el coche, y nos vamos – digo, colocando las manos en mis caderas.

- Sí, y de pasadita les dejamos cabritas y una película para que se vean – dice poniendo los ojos en blanco. No, Bella. No dejare mi coche.

- Ed…

- Que no.

- Por favor…

- Nones.

- Por mi…

- No, Bella.

- Quiero irme…

- Pues a esperar…

- Edward…

- Bella…

- Solo esta vez…

Mi amigo se rasca la nuca cuando pongo mis ojos llorosos y hago un puchero.

- Belly…

- ¿Por mi?

Edward hace una mueca…y suspira.

- Me arrepentiré…

- ¿Eso es un si?

- Lo que se hace por amor…

- ¡Te amo! – chillo, saltando a su cuello – Oh, gracias, Ed…

- Te las cobrare, chica manipuladora.

- Y yo te la pagare, no lo dudes.

Él se sonroja con furia por alguna razón que yo no logro captar.

**EPOV**

Ya nos han llevado tres coches. ¡Tres! Casi anochece, y ni cerca estamos de L.A. Todo por culpa de Bella y mi maldita debilidad.

"_Ya te he dicho: como sigas así, serás coronado el hombre mas débil del mundo"_

Nos acaban de dejar King City. Bajamos las maletas y las mochilas y volvemos a esperar…por cuarta vez.

- Y aquí vamos de nuevo…

- No seas tan quejumbroso, no nos falta tanto – dice, observando el mapa - ¿Vez? El próximo coche de seguro que nos deja en Santa Maria.

- Lo mismo dijiste del anterior, Bells – le digo, sentándome sobre la maleta – No llegaremos nunca…

- Vamos a llegar, no seas tan negativo – dice, golpeándome la frente como si fuera Esme – Cuando lleguemos a L.A podemos esperar un tiempo.

- Claro, allí si, pero no pudimos esperar por mi bebé…

- Deja de ser tan llorón – me regaña, sentándose en mis piernas.

- De todos modos te gusta que sea así – digo, dándole mi sonrisa torcida a pesar de estar sonrojado hasta la nariz.

- Eres un ególatra…

- ¿Sí?

- Mi ególatra – dice sonriéndome. Apoya su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello – Te quiero, Eddie.

Gruño levemente, pero me concentro más en abrazarla.

- Yo también, Belly Bells – respondí, apoyando mi mentón en su mata de pelo marrón – A pesar de que me has hecho dejar el coche, te quiero.

- ¿Cuánto me quieres? – me pregunta repentinamente.

Siento que más sangre sube a mis mejillas, tanto así que a pesar de estar anocheciendo, siento un calor horrible y amenazador.

Ella se remueve sobre mí, haciendo que algo cobre vida entre mis piernas. Trato de acomodarme para que no se note…

- ¿Cuánto? – vuelve a insistir, rozando mi cuello con su fría nariz.

Esto realmente amenazaba con sacarme de mis casillas. No quería rendirme, no quería decirle que realmente la amaba más que a mi vida, que la quería como jamás había querido a nadie, que era ella la que hacia que todo en mi estuviera vivo y latiente…pero Bella estaba acabando con todas mis fuerzas.

- Yo…

Levanto su cabeza un poco, esta vez rozando con sus labios.

- ¿Si? – musito en apenas un murmullo.

- Bella yo…yo… yo te…

Una bocina interrumpe mi voz. Ella se gira y mira hacia la carretera.

Un Porche 911 Turbo esta frente a nosotros. La ventanilla polarizada se baja y una pequeña chica de cabellos negros aparece tras ellas.

- ¿Quieren que los lleve? – pregunta con voz aguda y cantarina, alegre.

Bella salta de mis piernas y toma las maletas.

Allí queda estancada mi gran declaración de amor.

* * *

_Uuuuoooouuuu!!! A que este si les gusto??? Estoy casi segura que sii!!!!!! Deben de saltar de la __emoción…eso espero xD_

_Me divertí escribiendo esto. Es divertido, romántico…y bueno, nos da una buena lección de cómo manejar, la verdad xD_

**Hoy día me acabo de enterar de lo que el paso a Stephanie. Quede en shock, jamás ****pensé que algo así le ocurriría a alguien de esta pagina, y me dejo realmente mal.**

**Creo que nunca leí una historia de Stephanie, y lamento no haberlo hecho, por lo cual lo empezare a hacer. Nunca hable con ella, solo la conocía por su nick en FF. Pero cuando me entere…fue horrible. Llore, jamás había llorado por algo así…pero el solo saber que alguien con su talento, a quien le quedaba toda una hermosa vida llena de sueños e ilusiones le halla ocurrido tal desgracia…me dejo muy mal.**

**Todos la recordaremos aquí, eso es seguro, por que como todos dicen, Stephanie es una leyenda.**

**Que descanses en paz.**

_En fin…después de esta terrible noticia…no me queda más que agradecer a todas por sus reviews anteriores…se que el capi anterior no fue la gran cosa…pero espero que te sea de su agrado!!!! Intentare subir en HAC, pero no prometo nada, por que la inspiración solo me ha llegado para mis historias personales :D Se siente tan bien tener inspiración! Todo lo que quiero es avanzar con mis proyectos pequeños, pero importante para __mí._

_Eso seria!!!!!! Espero que estén todas bien, que la fiebre porcina no las este afectando mucho…hay que rezar por eso! Pedir a Dios que ayude a todos aquellos países que sufren de esta peste!!! Háganlo! Dios es capaz de todo._

_Cuídense__!!!!!!! Las quiero mucho!_

**Samm!**


	9. Subete a bordo, Alice

**¡Súbete a bordo, Alice!**

**BPOV**

Jamás he estado tan feliz de subirme a un coche. A poco estuve de...no se que era lo que realmente pretendía, pero en estos momentos quisiera arrancármelo de la cabeza. No quiero tener nada con nadie, pero esto se esta saliendo de control.

- ¿Y que hacen a estas horas en la carretera? - pregunta la pequeña duende que nos esta llevando, manejando a toda velocidad.

- Nuestro coche se descompuso...

- Y ella me hizo dejarlo en mitad de la carretera - me interrumpe Edward, sentado en el asiento trasero, observando por la ventana.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

- Es un llorón, no le hagas caso - le digo a la chica - Soy Bella.

- Alice, hoy estudiante, próximamente la mejor diseñadora de todos los tiempos – me responde, despegando la vista de la carretera y mirándome con unos ojazos dorados y una hermosa sonrisa.

Ella…ella realmente es bella, quizá tanto como Rosalie. Su cabello corto, negro y puntiagudo apunta hacia todas partes, y sus facciones son tan finitas y pequeñas que parece un verdadero duende. Es pálida y menudita…tengo que tener cuidado con Edward…

- Un gusto, Alice – digo, devolviéndole la sonrisa con sinceridad – Oh, y el enojan que va haya atrás haciendo pucheros es mi mejor amigo, Eddie…

- Edward, Alice. Soy Edward, gracias por llevarnos – me interrumpe este, mirándome feo - ¿Vives por aquí?

Ella ríe.

- Sip, en LA – responde, conduciendo rápidamente – Pero díganme… ¿los dejo en algún lugar en especial?

Edward y yo nos miramos, dudosos.

- Pues…en realidad no lo se – digo, frunció el ceño - ¿En Los Ángeles? No vamos a ningún lugar en específico.

Alice parece contrariada y muy curiosa.

- ¿Cómo es eso? Yo creí que estaban de vacaciones…

- Oh, se _supone_ que debiéramos de estar en vacaciones… - dice Edward, riéndose bajito – somos algo así como viajeros…no se como decirlo.

- El caso es que llevamos unos tres días vagando desde Washington – término explicándole yo – Y aun nos queda muuucho por recorrer…pero pararemos un día en Los Ángeles a descansar.

El duende salta en su asiento.

- ¡Que divertido! – Chilla - ¿Pero por que van a parar?

- Mañana es Navidad, y queremos pasarla en un lugar estable y llamar a nuestros padres…

- Que no saben que estamos aquí – termina Edward, sonriente – Eso es de lo mejor.

Nos reímos juntos.

- ¿Y…como planean seguir su viaje? Ya no tiene coche – observa Alice.

Oh…

- No…no habíamos pensado en eso – confiesa mi amigo – Tenemos dinero…pero no para comprarnos un coche más.

Alice da otro saltito en su asiento.

- Les propongo un trato – dice, mirando a Ed por el retrovisor – Yo puedo llevarlos en mi súper Porsche convertible…si ustedes me agregan a su viaje.

Edward y yo nos miramos. A mi no me molesta llevarla, se ve simpática y divertida, y nos va a prestar su coche…

- Yo no veo problema, Bells. ¿Tú? – dice el chico de cabello cobrizo.

- Nah, para nada – le sonrío a Alice - ¡Bienvenida a nuestro viaje!

Ella chilla y pega varios saltitos, emocionada.

- ¡Que divertido! Podemos pasar la Navidad en mi departamento y luego irnos, ¿les parece? - opina, a la vez que vemos el enorme cartel que dice "Los Ángeles

- Me gusta la idea – le digo, mirando con fascinación la enorme ciudad llena de luces que se alza frente a nosotros – Pero…¿Y tu familia?

- Mi única familia es mi tutor, que en realidad ni siquiera me toma en cuenta – responde, sin siquiera inmutarse por el hecho de no tener padres – Así que feliz me voy con ustedes y dejo ese maldito instituto.

Alice realmente me cae muy bien: ve las cosas igualito que yo.

- Entonces… ¿conduzco hasta mi humilde morada? – pregunta con voz aguda.

Nosotros reímos.

- Si, por favor – respondo, mirando a Edward por el retrovisor - ¿Cierto?

Él asiente, sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan torcida suya.

Oh Dios…

**EPOV**

El departamento de Alice es lujoso y calido, y se supone que no tenía padres… ¿Cómo pagaba todo esto?

- Wow, que lindo – digo, mirando cada detalle con las maletas de Bella y mías en las manos - ¿Y dices que vas al instituto?

Ella ríe, dando brinquitos por toda la sala principal.

- Sip. Mis padres me dejaron una herencia enorme al morir, así que… - abre los brazos, abarcando todo – Ya vez.

Bella bufa con falso enojo.

- Yo soy la única pobre aquí – se queja, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

Alice y yo nos reímos

- Derechito por allí hay una habitación de invitados, con dos camas y una vista hermosa de la playa y LA – nos señala Alice – Instálense mientras yo ordeno la cena.

Bella y yo asentimos y caminamos uno tras del otro hasta el cuarto que Alice señalo.

Al abrir la puerta, veo un cuarto hermoso y espacioso, de murallas color azul claro, dos camas con sabanas blancas, un closet y dos mesitas de noche. También hay un enorme ventanal cubrido con cortinas transparentes blancas, desde el cual se ve todo.

Veo a Bella dejar sus maletas sobre la cama mas cercana al ventanal, pero se queda inmóvil y de espaldas a mi. Los dos guardamos silencio, aunque en realidad no comprendo muy bien el por que.

- Lo siento – musita, aun sin darse la vuelta y en voz muy baja.

Frunzo el ceño, pero me quedo donde estoy.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes? – pregunto.

- Por haberte echo dejar tu coche en medio de la carretera – al recordarlo, no me queda mas que suspirar – Se que lo que hice fue muy malo y que no debí haberte obligado, yo solo quería alejarme un poco más de Washington…y lo siento mucho, muchísimo, Edward. Una amiga de verdad no hace algo así.

Me acerco a ella con seguridad y la abrazo por detrás, cubriendo su pecho con mis brazos. Apoyo mis labios en su oído y suspiro. La siento estremeceré levemente.

- Acepto tus disculpas, Bella – susurro justo en su oreja -, pero no tienes por que disculparte. Te entiendo, y gracias a lo que hiciste ahora tenemos nueva compañía, un techo para hospedarnos y un coche mucho mas veloz que el mío. Debería agradecerte.

Ella se queda quieta, enmudecida.

- ¿Pasa algo más? – pregunto, acariciando su desnudo brazo.

De repente, sacude su cabeza e inhala todo el aire que puede caber en sus pulmones.

- No…nada – dice, aunque por el tono de su voz no me confío mucho – Gracias, Ed. Jamás volveré a pedirte algo como eso, te lo prometo.

Sonrío.

- No importa – la apretó entre mis brazos y ella ríe - ¿Seguro que estas bien?

- Si, es solo que Jacob sigue algo fresco en mi memoria, nada más.

Mi corazón se contrae y duele. Aquello me duele mucho, por ella y por mi mismo.

- No te preocupes, ya pasara – es lo único que puedo decirle – Ahora acomodemos todo esto y vayamos a cenar con Alice.

Bromeamos un rato mientras desempacamos un par de cosas de nuestras maletas y ordenamos las camas. A mi memoria vienen imágenes de Bella con Jacob, de todos los recuerdos que yo conservaba de ellos en mi mente todas las veces que los vi juntos, abrazándose, tomándose de la mano, besándose con dulzura y pasión… y quien sabe que otras cosas mas que yo no por suerte no vi, y que no quiero ni imaginar.

A veces me pregunto…si todo esto vale la pena. Si no seria mejor confesarme o alejarme de ella, en vez de seguir en este punto neutro que no me conduce a ninguna parte en particular. Puede ser que aquel suceso que nos ocurrió en el restaurante de Portland tenga algo que ver, quizá yo debería esforzarme por ganármela…por tenerla, por poder besarla…jugármela de alguna manera, pero…yo soy alguien demasiado nervioso con respecto a eso. No veo ninguna solución a todo esto, y cada vez me desespero más por encontrarla…

_"Alice"_

"Alice… ¿Qué?"

_"Ella puede ayudarte, ¡tonto!"_

"¿Cómo podría Alice ayudarme con esto?"

_"¡Que se yo! Es mujer, y si es mujer, de seguro se le ocurre algún plan malévolo para hacerte entrar al juego…"_

- ¿Edward? – Bella pasa su mano por delante de mis ojos – Oye, se que para ti pensar es nuevo y todo eso…pero déjalo para después, ¿Si? Tengo hambre.

La miro con el ceño fruncido…no entiendo…

¡OH!

- ¡Bella! – Ella se ríe y corre - ¡Ven aquí pulga malvada!

Al llegar al comedor, Bella se esconde detrás de Alice, agachándose. Esta nos mira divertida y luego ríe.

No paso por alto que acaba de guiñarme el ojo con gesto cómplice.

Dios Santo…

* * *

_Si, es corto…y lo siento mucho, chicas, pero es de noche y no se…tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza en estos momentos como para seguir escribiendo. No quiero latearlas ni aburrirlas con mis problemas, ni escribir algo malo, así que lo deje hasta aquí._

_Espero de todos modos que les haya gustado, el próximo capi ya estarán en Navidad y volverán a viajar… ¿A dónde creen ustedes que iran? ¡Quiero sus ideas!_

_No podré subir hasta una o dos semanas más, por que me voy al campo por vacaciones de invierno. No saben cuanto las extrañare…pero prometo escribir y traspasar apenas llegue aquí de vuelta, si? Deséenme buen viaje._

_Cuídense muchísimo, muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews, las adoro._

_Hasta pronto_

**Samm…**


	10. Problemas, problemas

**Problemas, problemas…**

**BPOV**

- ¡Navidad! ¡Navidad, navidad, blanca navidad…! – escucho cantar alegremente a alguien. ¿Quién podrá ser…?

Esa persona se sube a mi cama y comienza a saltar sobre ella.

- ¡Arriba, Bella! – Chilla Alice, brincando con alegría - ¡Hay que ir a comprar los regalos!

Yo gruño y me meto aun mas en la cama, tapándome con la sabana. Hace tiempo que no dormía tan bien…

- ¡Bella! – Chilla, bajándose y destapándome - ¡Oh, vamos! No seas mala, puedes dormir en otro momento, ¡pero no ahora!

Vuelvo a gruñir.

- Venga, tienes que vestirte – me saca de todos modos de la cama y me lleva a arrastras al baño.

Cuando voy saliendo, alcanzo a ver a Edward aun durmiendo, con la boca abierta y medio roncando. Algo extraño se mueve dentro de mi, pero no se que es exactamente, y prefiero ignorarlo.

Alice hace que me asee un poco y me vista de manera decente para ir al centro comercial. ¡Y recién son las 11 de la mañana! Creo que quiero llorarle a mi dulce cama…debo admitir que eso es lo que mas extraño de mi casa.

Descarto de inmediato ese pensamiento y me apresuro en ir al salón, donde Alice ya esta terminando de sacar los adornos de navidad.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir al centro comercial? – le pregunto, apoyándome en la muralla.

- Por que es Navidad, y en Navidad se hacen regalos, y como dudo que Santa Claus venga a dárnoslo, debemos hacernos cargo de ello – me explica, cerrando algunas cajas.

- Vale, lo entiendo – me enderezo y me acerco a ella – Pero no tengo dinero, Alice. Lo único que tengo ahorrado es para no permitir que Edward gaste todo su dinero en este viaje. No puedo permitirme el lujo de comprar cosas innecesarias.

Ella se queda pensativa por algunos segundos. Hasta que su rostro se ilumina.

- Recoge eso – me indica una galleta de jengibre de género que esta en el suelo, junto a otras cosas.

Yo frunzo el ceño, pero me agacho y la tomo en mi mano.

- Déjala allí – señala la enorme mesa del comedor.

Aun extraña, me acerco a la mesa y dejo la figurita allí.

- Listo, ya hiciste el aseo, toma tu pago – me tiende una tarjeta de crédito nueva.

Mi boca se abre; no puedo creerme esto. Alice, definitivamente, esta chalada.

**EPOV**

Debería estar feliz por que es Navidad, realmente deseo estarlo, pero no puedo. Es como si estuviera en un pozo oscuro; no quiero salir de él, pero me asusta estar adentro. No avanzo, estoy estancado sin salida alguna, sin posibilidad de olvidar ni tampoco de ser amado. No tengo posibilidades de nada, no puedo hacer nada, y eso me saca de quicio a cada segundo que lo pienso. Camino por toda la habitación, trato de salir, pero no, nada de nada.

Simplemente, no puedo dejar de amar a Bella. Y se que esta mal y que incluso puede llegar a sonar morboso y masoquista, pero no quiero dejar de hacerlo. Creo que el problema es que había estado concibiendo esperanzas, y ahora me es imposible salir ileso. Ella sigue amando a Black, y yo no puedo cambiarlo. Tampoco puedo tratar de conquistarla, por lo que ya ven: estoy ESTANCADO.

Hoy Alice se esmera por arreglar la casa para que parezca tienda navideña. Ama esta época y, si es la última vez que la pasara en casa, quiere hacerlo bien. Arreglo un árbol enorme y muy hermoso, el cual nos demoramos en armar al menos dos horas y media…quizá tres. Todos los ventanales del apartamento tienen luces y colocamos mantas verdes en los sillones, un mantel rojo con dorado sobre la mesa de comedor y pequeños adornos por todo el lugar, incluido el baño. ¡Si hasta tenemos un jabón de Santa Claus! No creo que pueda entregar regalos esta noche de lo mucho que me refregué con él para sacarme el olor a ajo y cebolla que llevaba encima. También fui de compras (toda persona compra regalos para Navidad, ¿no? Aunque yo tarde un siglo en el Centro Comercial…), y estoy seguro de que elegí los regalos perfectos. La duda es, ¿Los aceptara Bella?

- ¿Qué se supone que haces en esta época aquí, sola? – pregunta Bella a Alice, mientras arreglamos la mesa para la cena de Navidad.

- No mucho – admite desde la cocina – Arreglo un árbol mas pequeño y me regalo cosas a mi misma para no sentirme…no se, tan sola.

Lo que acaba de decir me parte el corazón.

- ¿No tienes amigos con quienes disfrutar estas festividades? – pregunto con delicadeza.

- No encajo con mis compañeros de instituto, supongo que siempre he sido y seré diferente. No me molesta estar sola, si a eso querías llegar.

Yo me encojo de hombros, sin saber que decir.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, el pollo le queda muy bien a Alice, y Bella definitivamente hace las mejores patatas y ensaladas que he comido en mi vida. ¿No he dicho que ella es perfecta?

No hay mucho que hacer. Después de la cena, nos instalamos en el la sala a ver televisión, pero me siento mas solo que nunca. No por el hecho de que no haya música ni nada parecido, es por que de verdad, muy en mi interior, estoy vacío. Me hacen falta mis padres, mi odioso hermano, y por sobre todas las cosas, a Bella. Que este cerca no quiere decir que sicológicamente lo estemos, y no se que paso. Ella parece ida, su mirada es vacilante desde el día en que conocimos a Alice, y probablemente esa es la causa de mi repentina "depresión". ¿O es que me estoy volviendo bipolar?

Bella se levanta del sillón.

- Voy a dormir – dice en voz baja, encaminándose de inmediato hacia el cuarto.

- ¿No vas a abrir ni siquiera un regalo? – pregunta Alice, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla del televisor.

- No, no tengo ganas – responde, sin girarse – Buenas noches.

La sigo con la mirada hasta que desaparece en el cuarto, y no puedo evitar suspirar ¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo?

- No los entiendo – escucho decir a Alice, que ha dejado de mirar el televisor y ahora me observa a mí.

Yo frunzo el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella suspira dramáticamente, girándose hacia mí en el sofá.

- Soy más perspicaz de lo que crees, Edward. Se nota la "química" – hace las comillas con los dedos – entre ustedes. Se ven lindos, no se por que le dan tanta vuelta.

- ¡¿Qué?! Alice, estas loca. No pasa nada, somos solo amigos…

- Edward…

- Okey, esta bien, tienes razón, pero no es tan fácil como crees.

- ¿Por qué no habría de ser fácil?

- Bella no siente lo mismo. Sigue enamorada de su ex, que en primer lugar es la razón por la cual nos escapamos de Forks…

- ¿Cómo sabes que sigue enamorada de él?

- Se le nota…

- Que ridícula respuesta… - Alice suspira, algo molesta - ¡Tienes que jugártela!

Yo me sonrojo.

- No se si pueda…

El duende se levanta y se sienta frente a mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y tomándome las manos.

- Di la verdad, Edward. ¿Tú la amas?

No es que este dudando, pero pocas veces lo he admitido en voz alta. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy vergonzoso. Y en realidad, la gente me mira raro cuando digo que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga…

- Si, Alice.

Ella tuerce la boca.

- Si ¿Qué?

- Si, la amo.

* * *

_Lo siento muchísimo! Podría decirlo mil veces y se que no merezco que me perdonen…es que simplemente la inspiración no me llegaba! Tuve que dejar el capi hasta acá por que aunque se como continuar no se como escribirlo…pero les prometeré algo! : No voy a subir en nada más hasta que al menos avance unos tres capítulos! Para compensarles los dos meses en que no he subido prácticamente nada…Se los prometo, me concentrare únicamente en esta historia, les parece? Daré mi 110%!!!!!!!!!_

_En fin…quiero saber que creen que se viene. Se que no les di muchas pistas, por eso mismo…les diré esto: Si quieren un adelanto del próximo capitulo, solo dejen un reviews y pídanlo! Yo se los daré. Un muy buen adelanto a todas las que lo pidan en un reviews!_

_Eso es todo por hoy! Cuídense mucho, y muchas, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido! Se siente tan bien ver que ya pasamos los 100…wiiiii!!!!!_

_Cuídense! Hasta muy, muy pronto!_

**Simmy!**


	11. La Fuga

**Nada me pertenece, todo es de Meyer, a mi solo me han dado ganas de ser titiritero :D**

_Recomendación para el capi: This Charming Man, de The Smiths_

* * *

**La Fuga**

**EPOV**

Resignación. Sí, acabo de resignarme. ¿A qué? A que Bella no va ceder. Supongo que solo me queda esperar, como siempre, a que se le pase y luego me lo cuente. Siempre pasa lo mismo, no hay por que estar triste.

- ¡Edward! – Grita Bella, saltando sobre mi espalda - ¡No te vistas!

Su repentino ataque matutino me sorprende. Mis mejillas se prenden de inmediato, solo con un leve rubor.

- ¿Por qué no?- le pregunto, tratando de bajarla de mi espalda. ¡Parece una garrapata!

- Hay que abrir los regalos, tontito – me dice, riéndose – Y eso se hace en pijama.

Me rió.

- Que infantil estas hoy, Bells – digo, aun intentando bajarla…

- Cállate – dice, enroscando sus piernas en mi cintura. Mi pongo tenso y el rubor pasa a ser un ardor en mi cara - ¡Arre caballito!

Me carcajeo con fuerza, y nos llevo hacia el salón, donde sorprendemos a Alice revisando los nombres de los regalos con demasiada curiosidad.

- ¡Alice! – gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ella salta sobresaltada y levanta los brazos.

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada, lo juro! – exclama, tratando de no reírse para no delatarse a si misma.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, los tres reímos a carcajadas. Cuando logramos calmarnos, nos echamos a los pies del árbol.

- ¡Yo soy la primera! – chilla Alice, tomando el primer paquete, el cual esta envuelto en papel rosado – De…Alice para… ¡Alice!

Bella y yo nos miramos completamente contrariados.

- ¡Uy, son los jeans que quería! – Dice la duende, dando pequeños saltitos – Abramos otro – ella pasa su mano por encima de los regalos y al final coge uno envuelto con papel azul y estrellas – Para ti, Ed.

Tomo el paquete con mis manos y lo observo unos segundos. Por el rabillo del ojo, veo como Bella se muerde el labio y mueve su pierna con nerviosismo, por lo que supongo que el regalo es de ella para mí. Rompo el papel con cuidado y meto la mano, tocando algo suave y blando. Lo saco de la bolsa y observo el hermoso suéter rojo oscuro el cual lleva escrito "Kiss Me".

No puedo evitar reírme y darle un leve golpe en las costillas a Bella. Mis mejillas se encienden un poco, lo cual ya es más o menos normal.

- Esta precioso, Bells. Muchas gracias.

- Que bueno que te haya gustado – responde, sonrojándose.

Alice nos mira con ojo perspicaz y luego coge otro regalo.

- Este es mi para ti – dice, entregándole a Bella un regalo con papel rosado. Es cuadrado y del porte de una caja de zapatos.

Bella lo toma y comienza a desenvolverlo de inmediato, mientras una emocionada Alice alarga el cuello para ver su reaccion.

Cuando ya a retirado el papel, se queda viendo la caja roja y plateada un rato.

- Ehm…disculpa mi ignorancia, y por favor no te vayas a ofender…pero ¿Qué es esto? – pregunta Bella, frunciendo el ceño a la caja.

- ¡Solo ábrelo! – chilla Alice, con una sonrisa brillante y ojos emocionantes. Se me imagina que esta híper ventilando.

Bells le hace caso y saca los seguros. Al abrir la caja, miles de brillos, sombras, delineadores, brochas y pinta uñas adornan el interior. La "adicta a las compras" chilla de emoción y da saltitos sobre su trasero.

- ¿Te gusta, te gusta, te gusta? – pregunta, observando la cara de Bella con un brillo en sus ojos.

Ella le sonríe amablemente…la cara que pone siempre cuando algo no le gusta.

- Gracias, Alice – se limita a responder, cerrando la caja y dejándola a su lado.

- Oh, de nada. Soy buena escogiendo regalos – se luce con orgullo, sonriente – Veamos… ¡este!

Saca un regalo algo escondido, que en realidad es solo un sobre. Trato de esconder una sonrisa que amenaza con delatarme, pues yo se lo he comprado.

- Uy, uy, uy…dice… ¡de Edward para yo! – chilla, rompiendo la parte superior del sobre y sacando los dos boletos.

Los observa algunos segundos, tratando de entender lo que dicen. Cuando lo logra, sus ojos se abren cuan grandes pueden llegar a ser, y da tal grito que podría haber roto todas las ventanas del enorme edificio.

- ¡Edward! – Se lanza sobre mi, casi derribando el árbol de navidad - ¡Oh, eres lo máximo! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

Bella nos mira con curiosidad, pero le escucho reírse. Es una risa baja, pero la escucho de todos modos.

- ¿Se puede saber que tiene al pequeño duende tan emocionado? – pregunta, mientras Alice sigue ahorcándome con sus pequeños bracitos.

- ¡Mira! – Señala ella, colocando las entradas justo frente a los ojos de Bella - ¡Entradas VIP para la semana de la moda en Nueva York! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Bella mira las entradas con el ceño fruncido, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Wow, Edward. Esta vez te luciste, Sr. Caja fuerte – dice, enterrándome uno de sus dedos en el estomago. Se que lo hace para no demostrar que esta algo celosa, lo cual me produce algo de regocijo, pero a la vez hace que un notorio sonrojo llegue a mi rostro.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste, Ed? – Pregunta Alice, sentando frente a mi y sujetando con fuerza sus dos entradas – Y además, ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

- Oh, pues contactos. Los contactos hacen de todo. Fue fácil notarlo, pues tienes al menos tres closets del tamaño de nuestra habitación.

Ella se ríe alegremente.

- Bueno…respira Allie, cálmate…uno, dos, tres… ¡listo! Continuemos – toma un paquete cuadrado envuelto con papel rosa…otra vez – De…

- Ti, si, eso ya lo sabemos – dice Bella, riéndose cantarinamente. Mi estomago se llena de mariposas al escucharla.

- … ¡mi para Edward! – finaliza Alice, entregándome el paquete y guiñándome un ojo.

Oh oh. ¿Qué diablos será…?

Cuando lo abro, un pequeño gritito escapa de mi garganta. ¡Dios…!

- ¡Alice! – Exclamo, soltando el paquete rectangular como si quemara - ¿En que…?

- Si, solo podía ocurrírseme a mí… - dice, secándose una lágrima falsa del ojo - ¡Espero que te sirva!

Bella toma la cajita del piso con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué es…? – sus ojos se abren, asustados, y suelta la caja igual que yo - ¡Dios! ¡Un vibrador!

Los dos nos quedamos mirando la caja en el piso. La tomo con el dedo índice y el pulgar y pongo el aparato frente a mis ojos.

- ¡¿Por donde se supone que me meta esto?! – pregunto, con ojos atemorizados.

- ¡Tonto! – Exclama Alice, arrebatándome la caja de las manos y moviéndola - ¡Es para que lo uses con tu próxima _conquista_!

Mi boca se abre involuntariamente, y aunque mi mente se niega a coger aquella caja otra vez, mis manos la toman y la dejan a un lado.

- ¡El que sigue es para mi! – grita Alice, tomando un paquete envuelto en papel café y con varios libritos encima.

Puedo suponer de inmediato que es de Bella.

Alice comienza a rasgar el papel y sus ojos brillan cuando levanta el libro y lo sostiene en sus manitos.

- ¡Un libro de moda! – Grita, abrazando el libro contra su pecho - ¡Siiiiii!

Besa el libro varias veces, antes de bajarlo y mirar a Bella con ojos cristalinos.

- Gracias, Bells. De verdad – me mira a mi y nos sonríe – Es la mejor navidad que he tenido desde los 10 años, y es gracias a ustedes. Conocerlos fue muy bueno, chicos. ¡Y ahora tengo una amiga para ir de compras!

Los tres reímos, mientras Alice trata de absorber las lagrimas.

Yo me aproximo a coger el próximo paquete, pues es muy personal. Sostengo la pequeña caja en mis manos y se la tiendo a Bella.

- "De mi para ti" – digo textualmente, por que eso es lo que dice el envoltorio – Lo elegí con cuidado…

Bella me sonríe con muchísima ternura, y yo me quedo mirándola medio embobado y con los pómulos rojos como tomates.

Coge el paquete con sus delgadas y perfectas manos y lo va desenvolviendo con cuidado de no rasgar el papel. Cuando ya lo ha retirado, acaricia la tapa blanca de la caja, y la abre un poquitín, para echar una ojeada. Nos mira a Alice y a mi con una mirada de "no miren…" y nosotros reímos. Despata la caja y se queda mirando el interior.

Su cara de curiosidad cambia de inmediato a una de sorpresa. Su boca se abre y trata de emitir algo, pero al parecer le es imposible. ¿Le habrá molestado…?

De repente, lanza un gritito ahogado y se cubre la cara con las manos, botando la caja al piso.

- ¿Bella…? – Pregunto, tocando el hombro con suavidad, temeroso - ¿Estas bien…? Si no te ha gustado…

- Edward… - mi nombre sale solo en un susurro, y me percato de inmediato que su voz es contenida: esta llorando.

- Bella.

- No…es que… - se sorbe la nariz y trata de limpiarse algunas lagrimas que se han escapado. Se ve adorable – Es perfecto, Edward. De verdad…no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho.

- ¿Esta bien? ¿Te ha gustado? Si quieres puedes cambiarlos… - digo con nerviosismo.

- No, no…así están bien. Tú sabes que yo amo esa ciudad. Muchas gracias – se arrastra sobre sus rodillas y me abraza suavemente, pero a la vez con fuerza – Te quiero mucho.

Sobre su hombro, puedo ver a Alice cogiendo la caja con cuidado y observando los billetes de avión con destino a Londres.

- Yo también te quiero, Bells.

Después de unos cuantos regalos más, los tres nos levantamos para ordenar un poco la casa, después del desastre que quedo al romper papeles de regalo. Bella y Alice lavan los trastos de la cena de anoche mientras yo recojo los pedazos de papel y llevo todos los regalos a los cuartos. Cuando terminamos, nos reunimos todos en los sillones – aun en pijamas – y nos recostamos, comiendo cereales con leche y viendo televisión.

- Esto es absurdo – dice Bella entre mis brazos, cogiendo el cartón de la leche y dándole un trago.

- ¿Qué es absurdo? – pregunto, frunciéndole el ceño.

Ella gira un poco la cabeza y me mira.

- Estamos en Los Ángeles, podríamos estar en la playa o en algún bar, y en vez de eso, ¡estamos aquí encerrados tomando desayuno a las 2 de la tarde!

- Tienes razón, somos ridículos – la apoya el duendecillo, cogiendo un puñado de cereales – Salgamos a algún lugar.

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto, jugando con un mechón del cabello caoba de Bella – No pienso acompañarlas a hacer las compras de la semana.

Ambas ríen.

- Bueno, ya que Edward ha descartado nuestro súper plan de ir al súper, ¿A dónde podemos ir, Alice? Tú eres la que conoce esta ciudad.

- Hum… - ella apoya su mentón en su mano – Pues… ¿a la playa?

- Suena bien – respondo – Así puedo dormir un rato y ustedes…hacen…lo que hacen…las chicas en la playa.

Bella ríe entre mis brazos, y yo vuelvo a sentir maripositas en el estomago.

- Okey, entonces bajemos a la playa de al frente – opina Alice – Es la mas cercana.

Los tres asentimos, pero pasados los segundos nadie se mueve.

Iba a ser una laaaaarga tarde…

**BPOV**

La ida a la playa fue más o menos corta, pues nos demoró a lo menos 1 hora levantarnos del sillón. Ya de vuelta, tuvimos que luchar para llegar al _único _baño que poseía el enorme apartamento de Alice. Nos llevo 3 horas desocuparlo.

La noche en Los Ángeles es bastante hermosa, no me había detenido a observarlo. Desde la ventana de la habitación de Alice se puede ver parte de la ciudad, que al anochecer se llena de luces y de música proveniente de pubs y discotecas. Me gusta.

- ¿No podemos salir? – pregunto, observando la otra mitad de la ciudad que se ve desde la sala principal.

- ¿No te basto con nuestra tarde en la playa? – pregunta Edward, quien no puede hacer nada más que no sea ver la televisión.

- ¡Oh, vamos! – Digo, empujando su pierna del brazo de sofá – Vayamos a algún lugar, por favor…

Edward cierra sus ojos para no verme, pues mi boca ha formado un puchero de lo más infantil.

- Ed…

- No, no y no. Estoy cansadito, Bells – me dice, aun con los ojos cerrados – Además, ¿desde cuando te gusta salir de noche?

- Desde que me escape de casa en tu coche, ahora, ¡mueve tu trasero! O si no, lo haré yo.

Edward se sonroja furiosamente y abre los ojos.

- ¿A dónde se supone que vamos a ir a esta hora? Es medianoche – pregunta, enderezándose perezosamente en el sillón.

- LA es una bomba a estas horas – responde Alice, apareciendo de la nada con una enorme sonrisa – Y eso es decir poco. El reventón de verdad ni siquiera ha empezado. ¡Wi! Vamos a salir de fiesta, vamos a salir de fiesta…

Su cantito me emociona y la cojo del brazo, arrastrándola hacia su cuarto.

- ¡Vístete ya, Edward! – le grito desde la habitación de Alice. Luego me giro y miro a la duende – Voy a buscar…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Chilla, dando saltitos hasta su closet – Yo voy a escoger tu ropa, ¡incluso creo que tengo el conjunto perfecto para ti! Uy, esto es muy divertido. Bella. ¡Al fin tengo una Barbie de verdad con quien jugar!

Por un momento, me asusto.

- Allie…

- ¡Ven! – Me tira hacia su gigantesco closet y me mete dentro – Veamos…

Una hora después, las dos nos observamos triunfantes frente al espejo. La verdad es que nunca he sido de esas que se visten como mujeres de la calle, pero esto se ve muy, muy bien. Incluso me atrevo a decir que Alice se ve bien. En realidad, se ve hermosa. Lleva puesto un vestido strapless escocés dorado, que con suerte tapa sus nalgas. De su cuello cuelga una sencilla cadena larga y en sus pies lleva unos zapatos negros de tacón con correas.

- ¡Me gusta! – Chilla, dando brinquitos a pesar de los 7 centímetros que lleva en los pies – Es sexy y atrevido, pero no vulgar. ¡Vamos!

Me toma del brazo y me arrastra hacia la puerta.

¡Vamos a la fiesta!

**EPOV**

Me levanto con pereza del sillón cuando Bella me grita desde la habitación de Alice. Entre mi maleta y Roberto no hay mucho para rebuscar, así que simplemente me pongo una remera gris, unos jeans negros, me calzo mi par de converse grises – que son de Emmett, en realidad – y me enfundo una chaqueta negra sencilla.

Tomo de la mesita de noche mi celular, mi billetera y el celular de Bella, y me instalo nuevamente frente al televisor de la sala.

Tuvieron que pasar 4 episodios de Phineas y Ferb antes de que ellas salieran de la habitación.

- ¿Estas listo? – escucho que pregunta desde el pasillo Bella.

- Si, Bells. Estoy en el salón – respondo, apagando la televisión y poniéndome de pie.

La persona que acaba de entrar me deja completamente desencajado. Mi mente se queda en blanco por algunos segundos, para después comenzar a procesar rápidamente todo lo que veo.

Bella es…sexy. ¡Dios! Es más que eso. Ella se ve _sorprendente_. Se ve ardiente, sexy, provocadora…y de repente mis pantalones ya no son tan cómodos como lo eran hace 5 segundos.

Lleva puesta una mini que apenas le tapa su privacidad – y deja lucir sus blancas y suaves piernas… - , y que va a la cintura. Una remera blanca con un hombre estampado cubre su parte superior, y se pierde dentro de la parte superior de la falda. Lleva puesta una chaqueta de cuero corta tipo motociclista y calza sus típicas converse negras y desgastadas.

Sexy. Sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy…

- ¿Listo? – pregunta Alice, quien se pone a mi lado y me da un disimulado codazo.

Eso me hace notar que prácticamente estoy comiéndome a Bella con la mirada.

- Ehm… - mis mejillas arden, y yo no dejo de balbucear – Se…digo…si…

Alice me jala del brazo y me lleva hacia la puerta, tratando de que yo haga algún movimiento.

- No es necesario que vayamos en coche, así que muevan sus traseros – nos ordena, tomando a Bella con su otro brazo - ¡Vamos a la fiesta!

**&&&&&&&&**

El bar huele a alcohol, sudor y ambientador barato. Supongo que así huelen todos en LA y en ciudades grandes, pero eso no disminuye la picazón que produce en mi nariz.

Esta muy lleno, desde la barra hasta la pista de baile y el segundo piso, desde donde se ven mesas y más gente.

- ¡Esto es genial! – chilla Bella a mi lado, abrazándome por la cintura mientras subimos a la parte superior.

Paso un brazo por sus hombros, tratando a alejar todas las miradas que se posan en ella, y trato de hacer lo mismo con Alice, pero ella no deja de brincar.

- Aquí estaremos más tranquilos – dice, tumbándose en un sillón alrededor de una mesa en el borde del segundo piso, desde donde podemos ver a la gente contorsionándose.

- Esto es muy de LA – dice Bella, mientras una chica vestida de "camarera sexy" se acerca a nosotros.

Alice hace nuestros pedidos: dos margaritas y un ron.

La música va distorsionándose hasta cambiar a un ritmo que me parece haber escuchado en los CD's de Bella.

- ¡Amo es canción! – Exclama, levantándose y tirando de mi mano – ¡Vamos, Edward!

Yo miro a Alice, tratando de buscar una respuesta de lo que debo hacer. Ella solo me guiña un ojo y me sonríe, lo que tomo como un si.

Me dejo guiar por Bella hasta las escaleras y luego hacia la pista de baile, donde nos hace un espacio entre los cuerpos. Ella apoya sus brazos en mis hombros y comienza a mover sus caderas al ritmo de "Girls and Boys", de Blur.

Me dejo guiar nuevamente por ella, y le sonrío torcidamente mientras apoyo mis manos en su cintura y luego en sus caderas, apegándola más a mí.

Su vaivén me vuelve loco a los pocos segundos, y no puedo dejar de darle vueltas y observar su hermoso y respigado trasero, y pegarlo contra mis caderas.

Dios, esto me va a matar…

- No sabia que bailaras así – me grita Bella, tratando de hacerse escuchar entre el bullicio.

- No suelo bailar – le respondo al oído.

Se estremece levemente, pero lo hace.

- Deberías hacerlo mas seguido – se limita a decir, dándome la espalda y pegando su espalda a mi pecho.

Comienza a bajar lentamente, y yo apoyo una mano en su vientre para bajar junto a ella, enterrando mi nariz en su cuello y cerrando los ojos, tratando de sentirla. Puedo notar el leve olor a sudor en su piel y el ritmo que aun siguen sus caderas mientras nos agachamos y volvemos a subir.

Siento un calor enorme en el rostro – que de seguro se debe a otro de mis sonrojos diarios -, y puedo notar el calor que desprende su propio cuerpo.

La canción termina, pero nosotros continuamos bailando. Nuestros ojos se encuentran a cada segundo, y para mi es imposible contener mi masculinidad tranquila. Sus ojos brillan notablemente, creo que puedo entrever algo de excitación en ellos…pero no, no puede ser.

En uno de nuestros giros, veo a la pequeña Alice haciéndonos señas para que regresemos.

Deseo poder detener el tiempo, y que nos quedemos así por siempre. Supongo que es mi única forma de tenerla tan cerca como me gustaría estar de ella.

**BPOV**

Copa tras copa, y es que simplemente no puedo dejar de beber. Whisky, ron, tequila, margaritas, lo que sea que pase por mi garganta. Supongo que estoy tratando de escapar…otra vez. Jamás en mi vida había tomado tanto.

Todo se hace cada vez más borroso y rápido. El ruido del bar me llega menos, y eso se siente bien.

Alice acaba de bajar a bailar con un chico cuyo rostro no recuerdo, y yo estoy nuevamente sola con Edward. No es que me moleste, pero de inmediato noto que todo el alcohol ingerido va a hacer que mi cerebro funcione mal y haga soltar mi lengua.

Cojo otra copa más de la mesa, la cual tiene un contenido medio azulado… ¿o es rosa?

- Bella, para ya – Edward me arrebata la copa de las manos y la deja sobre la mesa.

- ¡Yo quiero esa cosa! – mi voz suena notablemente…no mi voz. Suena de ebria.

- Estas como una cabra – dice, observando mis ojos – Deja de beber.

- Tú también bebiste.

- Yo no estoy ebrio.

- Pues yo tampoco lo estoy.

- Si lo estas.

- No…

- Bella…

- ¡Es por tu culpa!

Se forma un silencio extraño, en el cual pareciera que los dos nos retamos con la mirada. ¿O me esta sonriendo…?

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Bella? – pregunta. Su voz suena seria…

- Que tú eres…arg – cojo la copa y antes de que Edward pueda hacer algo para quitármela, me la zampo de un solo trago.

Noto de inmediato el ardor en mi garganta, y el alcohol hace efecto de inmediato: mi vista se nubla débilmente y me sostengo de la camisa de Edward.

Escucho a alguien reírse desde lejos, y a los pocos segundos me doy cuenta que soy yo misma, riéndose histéricamente de algo que ya no recuerdo.

Todo pasa muy borrosamente; de repente, escucho a Edward preguntarme cosas, y me escucho responderlas…pero luego no recuerdo más. Todo se borra tras unos segundos…

**&&&&&&&&**

El ruido de un teléfono me taladra los oídos. Trato de tapármelos con algo, pero no encuentro nada en el perímetro que cubren mis brazos.

_Cálmate, ya dejara de sonar…_

Pero no para. Suena y suena insistentemente, hasta que me veo obligada a estirar la mano. No lo alcanzo, y caigo al piso. Mi espalda reclama, pero lo único que quiero es apagar ese maldito sonido. Tanteo con la mano un poco más, hasta que doy con el teléfono.

- ¿Diga…? – pregunto con voz somnolienta. Mi cabeza sigue taladrándome a pesar de haber cesado el ruido.

_- ¿Bella? ¿Hija, eres tú?_

Mi corazón deja de latir, y mis ojos, a pesar de estar con lagañas, se abren de par en par.

_- ¡Bella, gracias a Dios! –_ exclama Renée. Puedo escuchar a través del teléfono una sirena…

- ¿Ma…má? – pregunto con la voz ronca.

_- ¡Ya vamos llegando, Bella! ¡No te preocupes, vamos a buscarte!_

Los cables de mi cabeza conectan: mamá, llamada, sirena…

La policía.

- ¡DESPIERTEN! – grito, levantándome de golpe y cortando el teléfono.

El desastre en la sala es evidente: la mesa esta chueca, Alice duerme sobre la mesa del comedor y Edward esta doblado en el sillón pequeño. Anoche debimos haber caído aquí después del bar…

- ¡Edward! – Me tambaleo hacia él y lo zarandeo - ¡Edward, despierta! ¡¡¡Renée viene hacia acá!!!

Edward se mueve, pero solo un poco.

- ¡Demonios, Edward! ¡Renée ya viene!

Parece haberme escuchado, pues sus ojos se abren y salta del sillón.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta, algo perdido.

- ¡Renée viene para acá! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Se queda en silencio algunos segundos, para luego levantarse de un salto. Gruñe y se soba la espalda.

- ¡Corre a por las maletas! – me ordena, tratando de aliviar el dolor - ¡Ya!

De repente, los dos guardamos silencio; desde lejos se escuchan miles de sirenas.

Los dos miramos con terror, y yo no puedo evitar gritar.

- ¡Corre! – le grito, y yo echo a andar hacia la habitación.

Saco mi maleta y mi mochila de debajo de la cama, donde gracias a Dios tengo guardada toda mi ropa y pertenencias. Cojo la mochila de Edward y me cruzo las dos, antes de agarra las maletas. Salgo corriendo al pasillo, y veo a Alice metiéndose a paso veloz a su cuarto. Saca una enorme maleta y comienza a meter de todo: revistas, cosméticos, cremas, ropa, ropa, ropa…

- ¡Alice, ya basta! – Le grito, tratando de que deje de meter todo su closet…o mas bien su habitación - ¡Edward!

Mi amigo aparece corriendo por el pasillo, con un par de bolsas llenas de cosas que no logro identificar. Se mete en el cuarto de Alice, cierra su maleta y pone a Alice sobre su hombro, a lo cavernícola. Toma la maleta y los dos bolsitos de Alice y me grita que corra.

- ¡Nooo! – Grita Alice - ¡Mi ropa! ¡Edward, bájame! ¡Mis cosas!

Veo por al ventana como los coches de policías se sitúan a la entrada del edificio, incluso alcanzo ver a Renée y a Esme…

- ¡Ya están aquí! – Le grito a Edward, justo cuando este se disponía a abrir la puerta - ¡No podemos bajar por aquí!

Alice sigue gritando por sus cosas, mientras nosotros tratamos de pensar.

- ¡La escalera de emergencias! – Exclama – Colinda con nuestra ventana, Bella.

¡Claro!

- ¡Pues vamos! – echo a correr por delante de ellos, y juro que puedo escuchar gente subir por la escalera principal…o quizás es solo mi corazón palpitando.

Llego a nuestro cuarto y abro el ventanal: la escalera de emergencias baja en forma de caracol, y el coche de Alice esta estacionado justo abajo.

- Alice, ¿traes tus llaves? – le pregunto.

Ella deja de gritar por sus cosas y trata de pensar.

- ¡Están en mi velador! – grita, mirándome con horror desde la espalda de Edward.

Yo trato de pensar rápido.

- ¡Baja con Alice! – Ordena Edward, quien pensó más rápido que yo – Yo voy a buscarlas. Lleven sus cosas, ¡Ya!

Alice toma sus maletas y yo las nuestras, y comenzamos a bajar por la escalera de emergencias.

- Edward…

- ¡Baja ya, Bella! – sus ojos se dirigen hacia adentro, y luego me miran de nuevo – Si no alcanzo a llegar, salgan corriendo.

Se adentra de nuevo, y a mi no me queda mas que seguir a Alice.

Al llegar abajo, ella abre la maletera y mete todas las cosas – que sorprendentemente caben – y mira hacia arriba.

- Aun no baja…

_Dios, Edward…baja por favor, baja…_

Las sirenas siguen sonando, y escucho a la gente entrar en el edificio.

El pánico me llena por completo.

- ¡Edward! – grito, justo en el momento en el que él aparece por la ventana y prácticamente salta hacia las escaleras.

Llega hasta nosotras volando, se da la vuelta y abre la puerta del piloto.

- ¡Métanse ya! – Grita, mirándonos con pánico - ¡Van subiendo!

Alice y yo entramos corriendo al coche y Edward parte a toda velocidad, haciendo chirriar las ruedas.

Puedo escuchar las sirenas aun, y juro que las puertas abriéndose en el departamento de Alice.

* * *

_Dios Mio! Al fin lo he terminado!!!! Me demore siglos en poder terminar este capitulo. Digo siglos por que comencé y lo deje allí, no podía escribir ni dos líneas sin dejarlo, pero ahora he completado nueve páginas de Word! Es un record xD_

_Siento muchísimo no haberles enviado el adelanto, pero la verdad es que me tomo dos días escribir el capi (dos días, y entre medio de esos dos miles de mas en los que no escribí), y no sacaba nada con enviarles ahora el adelanto, por lo tanto mañana mismo o pasado les envío el adelanto del segundo capi a todas las que querían adelanto de este, lo prometo._

_En fin, saliendo de eso… les ha gustado? A mi me encanto, creo que hasta ahora es el que mas me ha gustado. Es buenísimo, tiene de todo, y creo que en cierta forma muestra un lado diferente de ambos._

_Las partes en las que Bella dice que escuchaba a Edward y luego que no, las pondré en el próximo capi desde el punto de vista de Edward. Quizás ese sea el adelanto…jujujuju._

**Les aviso que Allie (AlliePotter es FF) me ha ayudado para poder comenzar a subir las imágenes de la ropa que utilizan aquí, y en todos mis otros fans fics. Pásense por mi profile para ver las ropas de Alice, Bella y Edward. Debo darle el crédito a mi Allie por que ella las invento :D Yo ya me cree una cuenta en esa página, así que comenzare a escoger todo yo.**

_En fin, eso seria todo. Ahora solo quiero escribir el próximo capi :D Cuídense mucho!!!!!! Y gracias por seguir leyéndome a pesar de todo :D las amo!!!!!!_

_Besos_

**Sammy!**


	12. ¿Lo quieres?

No me demore nada! Solo disfruten ;D

* * *

**¿Lo quieres?**

**BPOV**

Nadie habla dentro del coche. El silencio no es incomodo, solo parece ser un silencio pensativo que nadie ha notado.

Edward maneja a mucha velocidad, tratando de huir lo más rápido del departamento de Alice.

No puedo creer lo que nos ha pasado. ¿Cómo nos encontraron? ¿Cómo supieron donde estábamos, y el numero del teléfono de Alice? Y además, ¡¿Por qué la presencia de la policía?!

Fuck. Las piernas todavía me tiemblan del miedo que todo eso me hizo pasar. Estuvimos a segundos de ser encontrados.

- No entiendo que esta pasando – la voz de Alice se hace escuchar a través del silencio - ¿Hay algo que no se?

- Si hay algo que no sabes, es por que nosotros tampoco lo sabemos – le respondo, sin apartar la vista del frente.

- Solo quiero saber por que tuve que dejar la mitad de mi closet en casa – dice ella con voz ahogada.

Me giro un poco para poder verla a los ojos.

- No sabemos por que estaba la policía allí, y la verdad es que quedarnos a averiguarlo no seria lo mejor – hago una pausa y pienso lo que debo decirle – Estaba mi madre y la madre de Edward con ellos.

Edward se gira bruscamente hacia mí y frena en seco, haciendo que Alice se venga hacia delante y que el cinturón de seguridad que llevo puesto me sostenga dolorosamente.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunta él, mirándome fijamente y tomándome de los hombros - ¿Esme estaba allí?

- Creí que lo habías notado…

- ¡No tenia ni idea! – Exclama, soltándome y sujetando su cabeza con fuerza, tirando de sus cabellos - ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

- No lo se, Edward. Pero trata de calmarte un poco – acaricio su mejilla suavemente – Todos estamos alterados.

Apoya su cabeza en el manubrio y respira repetidas veces. La cabeza debe estarle a punto de estallar, igual que a mi, y no tiene nada que ver con los acontecimientos recientes.

- Renée debe pensar que te secuestre o algo así – murmura Edward suavemente – Por eso Esme esta aquí.

- No – le corto de inmediato – Renée jamás pensaría algo así.

- ¿Entonces por que nos están siguiendo? Tenemos 18 años, Bella. Somos mayores de edad y podemos hacer lo que queramos. ¿Por qué otra razón nos seguirían con la policía?

Me quedo en silencio, pues se que no tengo respuesta.

Edward suspira sonoramente y sigue sin levantar la cabeza del manubrio. Alice esta recostada en la parte de atrás de su coche mirando el techo con una tranquilidad admirable.

- Yo opino que deberíamos seguir – dice calmadamente.

Lo medito unos segundos.

- Tiene razón – termino diciendo – No importa la razón por la que estén aquí, escapamos para no volver, Edward. Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo.

- Y lo haré – responde, levantando la cabeza – Puede que tengan razón.

Alice y yo nos miramos con complicidad.

- La tenemos – respondemos al unísono.

Edward ríe bajito.

- Se supone que este súper viaje era por mi, pero ahora veo que los tres lo necesitamos – digo, acariciando el cabello cobrizo y suave de Edward.

- ¿Quién dijo que escapar es malo? Solo es de cobardes – dice Alice, con un matiz bromista en su voz.

- Somos libres de hacer lo que queramos – dice mi amigo con una sonrisa que cada vez crece más – Es nuestra vida.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio y luego rompemos a reír alegremente, dándonos cuenta de que todo es verdad.

Edward pone en marcha el coche, y pareciera como si en realidad lo único que pudiera molestarnos, es la terrible resaca que nos dejo la noche anterior.

**EPOV**

- Me duele la cabeza a estallar – se queja Alice, recostando su cabeza sobre la mesa del McDonals.

- Yo dije que era mala idea salir ayer – es todo lo que digo, masajeándome las sienes.

- No puedes quejarte, lo pasaste _bastante _bien ayer – Alice me guiña un ojo cómplice.

Miro a Bella, quien esta haciendo la fila para comprar la comida.

- Ella no estaba en sus cabales, no me hace sentir mejor de lo que ya me siento.

- Se empieza de a poco, Eddie.

- Créeme, empecé hace bastante tiempo…

- Ahora estoy yo, y voy a ayudarlos – una sonrisa traviesa se forma el rostro de Alice – Están hechos el uno para el otro, solo que ella aun no se da cuenta.

- ¿Y cuando se dará cuenta? ¿Cuándo yo tenga ochenta años y apenas pueda escuchar su declaración de amor?

Alice ríe a carcajadas: no entiendo que es lo gracioso.

- La paciencia es una virtud, Edward – dice, mirándome seriamente.

- ¡Eso es de una película!

- ¿Y que? Es cierto.

- ¿Qué tanto hablan, mensos? – pregunta Bella, sentándose a mi lado con nuestra pequeña bandeja con comida.

- Nada – respondemos ambos a la vez.

Bella nos mira repetidas veces, pero luego se limita a comerse sus papitas y su hamburguesa gigante.

- ¿A dónde _vamos_ ahora? – pregunta Alice, marcando el plural con una radiante sonrisa.

Bella sigue comiendo su hamburguesa.

- No lo se… ¿se te ocurre algo?

Bella me mira, pero no logro descifrar aquella extraña mirada.

- Pues…se de una ciudad que les encantara.

Ambos miramos a Alice detenidamente.

- No estarás hablando de… - Bella la mira con curiosidad.

- Si, estoy hablando de _esa _ciudad.

- ¿De verdad? – los ojos de mi amiga castaña brillan.

- ¡Claro que si!

- ¡Wow!

- ¡Esperen! ¿De que están hablando? – les corto, mirándolas a ambas.

- ¡De Las Vegas!

**&&&&&&&&**

La carretera parece no tener fin, y eso me agobia. Subo, bajo, subo, bajo, pero no se ve más que montañas y carretera.

Las chicas duermen como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Alice va recostada en el asiento de atrás, balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Debe estar soñando con zapatos o cosas por el estilo.

Bella…Bella solo duerme a mi lado. Va encogida y su boca esta ligeramente abierta. Respira suavemente, por lo que su rostro esta completamente relajado.

Se ve tan bien…

Después de todo el embrollo con la policía y nuestra huida, no tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior. No es que haya sido la gran cosa realmente, pero yo siempre he tenido la teoría de que las personas ebrias hablan todo lo que se guardan.

_Bella se acerca nuevamente a la mesa cuando quedamos solos, y toma la copa con el líquido azul._

_- Bella, para ya – le arrebato la copa de las manos y prácticamente la azoto contra la mesa._

_- ¡Yo quiero esa cosa! – exige, aunque su voz se distorsiona por lo ebria que esta._

_- Estas como una cabra – la observo a los ojos – Deja de beber._

_- Tú también bebiste._

_- Yo no estoy ebrio._

_- Pues yo tampoco lo estoy._

_- Si lo estas._

_- No…_

_- Bella…_

_- ¡Es por tu culpa!_

_Un silencio extraño se forma entre nosotros, es como si ninguno de los dos quisiera hablar primero._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir, Bella? – digo, bastante interesado._

_- Que tu eres…arg – no alcanzo a prever lo que va a hacer, y de un segundo a otro el liquido azul se desliza por su garganta._

_Me mira, pero me percato de inmediato de que no ve bien. Se agarra de mi remera con fuerza._

_- ¿Bella? ¿Qué ibas a decirme? – la tomo por los hombros, tratando de separarla un poco para ver si sigue en sus cabales._

_Ella empieza a reír locamente, por algo que no comprendo._

_- ¡Bella, para ya! – ella sigue riéndose._

_Se endereza y poco, quedando a pocos centímetros de mi. Sus ojos bajan de los míos a mis labios, y me acaricia la mejilla._

_- Yo…tu eres lindo – dice, riéndose tontamente – Eres malditamente guapo, Edward._

_Mi nombre sale muy raramente pronunciado de sus labios. Frunzo el ceño, debatiéndome entre la curiosidad y la cautela._

_Gana la curiosidad._

_- ¿De que estas hablando, Bells? – Retiro su mano de mi mejilla – Creo que ya has bebido suficiente…_

_- Hablo…de que tu me confundes – ella vuelve a colocar su mano en mi mejilla - ¿Te acostarías con alguien como yo, Ed?_

_Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente._

_- Res…pondeme – dice, arrastrando las palabras._

_Trato de emitir algún sonido, pero nada sale de mis labios._

_- Supongo que eso es un no – trata de levantarse, pero le es imposible - ¡Demonios!_

_- Bella, quédate tranquila un rato, ¿si? – le pido, sujetándola del brazo._

_- Para decirme eso si puedes hablas, ¿no? – se acerca desafiante, dejando sus labios a pocos centímetros de los míos. Su aliento a alcohol me golpea en el rostro – Quiero tener sexo contigo, Edward. ¿Tan difícil es responderme si? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bonita?_

_Mi cerebro no parece funcionar bien, pero me esfuerzo para poder decir algo._

_- Creí que aun te gustaba Jacob._

_Vale, lo que en realidad quise decir fue "¡Claro que tendría sexo contigo!", pero mi cerebro de hormiga aun no asimilaba bien la idea._

_Bella bufa._

_- Una cosa es que me guste, otra cosa es tener sexo. Jacob no debe de haber sido virgen ni siquiera por el trasero, y eso realmente da asco – su boca no deja de emitir cosas que, estando sobria, no diría ni siquiera en sueños._

_En cierta parte, me alegra el que no quiera hacer "eso" con él. Y más que nada, me alegra el que si quiera hacerlo conmigo._

_Pero yo jamás me aprovecharía de Bella, y menos estando en un estado de inconciencia._

_- Creo que debemos irnos – digo, acariciando su mejilla._

_Ella entreabre sus labios. No se si va a besarme o a decirme algo más, pero cualquiera que fuera la opción, no pienso quedarme a averiguarlo._

_- Vamos – me aparto de ella, y le ayudo a colocarse de pie._

Diablos, que complicada fue la noche de ayer.

**BPOV**

- ¡Un Penthouse! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Edward, te amo!

Me lanzo a los brazos de mi amigo y lo apretó contra mí, prácticamente ahorcándolo.

- ¡Hay un closet gigante! – chilla Alice desde una de las enormes habitaciones. Juro que debe estar saltando en estos momentos.

- Bella, me estoy ahogando aquí – dice Edward, tratando de que yo suelte mis bracitos de su cuello.

- Oh, cierto – me suelto y me veo obligada a mirarle desde abajo, a causa de mi baja estatura - ¿Cómo fregados pagaste esto?

Edward sonríe torcidamente, y siento que las piernas me tiemblan.

- Platino, Bella. Algún día sabrás que es eso – se burla, revolviéndome el cabello.

Yo le golpeo el pecho, pero solo consigo que él sonría más. Debería golpearlo más seguido si va a seguir sonriendo así.

- ¡Bella! – Alice llega corriendo y toma mi brazo, apretandolo con fuerza y dando saltitos a mi lado - ¡Ven!

Tira de mí con fuerza y me arrastra hacia uno de los cuartos, el cual posee una cama matrimonial enorme, dos sillones y un closet del tamaño de mi antigua habitación.

- ¡Mira la vista!

Me saca hasta el balcón de la habitación, y el paisaje de luces y música me deja sin aliento.

Las Vegas. Dios, ¡Las Vegas! Los edificios con luces y carteles, la música y los coches de lujo se extienden frente a mí. Desde nuestro balcón en el último piso, se pueden ver las luces más lejanas de la ciudad, o en realidad eso es lo que quiero creer. Todo brilla y parece lleno de vida.

- Acabo de enamorarme – escucho que susurra Alice a mi lado, suspirando.

Yo me río, y sonrío ampliamente.

- Wow, esto si que es un paisaje que vale la pena ver – Edward se para tras de mi y observa con nosotras – Nunca había venido.

Yo me giro con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿De verdad? – le pregunto, sorprendida - ¿Tú, Edward Cullen, jamás has venido a Las Vegas?

- No…hace poco cumplí la mayoría de edad, ¿se te olvida?

- Aps…cierto – le sonrío burlonamente – Se me olvida que aun eres un bebito.

Él se sonroja, pero aun así me fulmina con la mirada.

Alice se ríe al lado nuestro.

- ¿Por qué no comemos algo? – Pregunta, tocandose la panza – Mi pequeño estomago tiene hambre.

Entramos nuevamente al cuarto, y yo me lanzo sobre la espaciosa y suave cama.

- ¡Genial! – Me estiro sobre las sabanas blancas y suspiro, sonriente – Es tan cómoda…

- ¡Montoncito!

No alcanzo a salirme, y Edward cae sobre mí con todo su peso, sacándome el aire de los pulmones.

- ¡Ah! – Mi grito suena ahogado, mientras los otros dos zopencos se ríen de mi a carcajadas – Edward, me ahogo…

Se hace a un lado, dejándome respirar nuevamente.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – le grito, lanzándome sobre él y haciéndole cosquillas.

Un pequeño gritito sale de su boca.

- ¡Para! – Pide, carcajeándose – Be…oh, para… ¡Bella!

De improvisto toma mis muñecas y las aplasta contra la almohada de al lado, posicionándose sobre mi.

Me quedo en shock por algunos segundos. Edward esta muy cerca de mí, y sus manos se cierran suavemente sobre mis muñecas, como si no quisiera hacerme el más mínimo daño. Eso me gusta mucho, y me hace sentir maripositas en el estomago.

Nos miramos a los ojos atentamente, sin forzar la mirada, simplemente…mirándonos.

Sus manos suben suavemente hasta las mías, y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos delicadamente. Me cuesta darme cuenta de que a los pocos segundos mis manos juegan con las suyas, acariciándolas inconcientemente.

Su rostro se acerca lentamente más al mío, acortando aun más la distancia. Me va a besar, estoy segura de que me va a besar…

Contengo el aliento, y siento que una pequeña gota de sudor nervioso me resbala por la nuca.

Su rostro se acerca más, y yo cierro los ojos. Edward va a besarme…

- ¿Qué ocurrió ayer, Bella? – pregunta en un susurro.

No puedo ver que tan cerca esta, pero su aliento me golpea en el rostro, lo cual quiere decir que esta muy cerca…

- Mírame, Bella.

Obedezco sus órdenes de inmediato, y abro mis ojos, encontrándome con que los suyos están muy cerca.

Su nariz roza la mía.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – vuelve a preguntar, pero yo no logro entender a que se refiere.

Mis ojos no pueden dejar de navegar en su mar esmeralda, por lo cual me resulta aun más difícil responderle.

- No lo se – es todo lo que logro pronunciar.

Me mira atentamente, tratando de encontrar algún fallo en mi respuesta. Supongo que no la encuentra, por que realmente no se de que esta hablando.

De repente, sus ojos se mueven un poco más abajo, observando mis labios. Mi estomago tiembla y siento que me haré pis en cualquier momento de tantos nervios. Su nariz se mueve lentamente desde mi punta hacia el lado derecho, y esta vez estoy segura de que va a hacerlo.

Sujeto sus manos con fuerza, entrelazando nuevamente nuestros dedos, y cierro mis ojos lentamente. Su aliento agitado choca contra mis labios, y delicadamente los toca con los suyos, juntándolos.

No puedo respirar de tanta emoción. Se me ha hecho un nudo enorme en el estomago, mi corazón deja de latir y mis pulmones no reaccionan.

Lo único que reacciona de mi, son mis labios.

Edward los acaricia dulcemente con los suyos, haciéndome temblar. Mis manos presionan con fuerza las suyas, pero el logra soltar la derecha y deslizarla a lo largo de mi brazo, el cual se llena de hormigas imaginarias. Su mano llega hasta mi oreja, y la coloca sobre mi mejilla suavemente, a la vez que mis labios se abren a los suyos, buscando más de él. Me besa intensamente, moviendo sus labios y su lengua al compás de la mía, encajando perfectamente con mis labios.

Mi cuerpo tiembla, y me sujeto de su cuello con fuerza, tratando de no desmayarme o terminar inconciente.

Nuestras respiraciones se aceleran, y puedo sentir su corazón latir rápidamente, chocando contra su caja torácica como si se fuera a salir. Sujeta mi cara entre sus suaves manos y me besa aun más profundamente, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Yo siento que mi mundo se va a acabar, cuando disminuye la intensidad de nuestro beso y se separa lentamente de mis labios, solo rozándolos.

Puedo escuchar su respiración irregular, como si hubiera corrido desde Los Ángeles hasta Las Vegas. Su dedo índice traza suaves círculos sobre mi mejilla, y mis manos se sostienen al cuello de su remera como si se pudiera escapar de mi si la suelto.

De repente, la verdad me llega de un solo golpe, como si hubiera chocado contra una puerta:

Acabo de besar a mi mejor amigo.

Abro mis ojos de inmediato.

- ¿Bella…? – pregunta Edward, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Sus manos siguen sujetando mis muñecas, y se encuentra a una distancia razonable de mí.

¿Acaso…solo me lo imagine?

- Bella…estoy aquí… ¿puedes verme? – pregunta mi amigo, entre divertido y preocupado.

Dios, fue mi imaginación. ¡Tonta, tonta imaginación!

- ¡Bella!

- ¡Ya, ya te oí! – Le grito, soltándome de su agarre y empujándolo hacia el lado con mis brazos – Dios, ¡que desesperantes son los hombres!

Me levanto de la cama, dejándolo allí, aturdido.

No puedo creer que acabo de imaginar que bese a Edward.

¡Que enferma soy!

* * *

Y aquí estoy :D A que no me esperaban tan pronto? Es que estoy con las pilas mas que puestas! Solo me falta un capitulo más, y voy a terminar con otra de mis historias, para después poder continuar bien esta historia y Hot And Cold, que son las más largas. Además, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza! Y quiero llevarlas a cabo.

Les gusto? Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Digan que si, digan que si! A mi me encanto escribirlo. Es muy…digamos…estimulante? Para que se vayan preparando para el próximo capitulo…que se viene en grande…jujuju!

No voy a adelantar nada, no voy mandar adelantos por reviews, por que el capitulo que sigue estará pronto aquí! Ya tengo toda la idea en mi extraña cabecita :D Así que será hasta la próxima!

Las quiero mucho! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews…al principio me asuste muchísimo por que había recibido poquísimos! Y temí que algunas hubieran abandonado la historia : ( pero luego fui recibiendo más, y uff, me alivie :D Así que espero recibir lo que me merezco por este súper capitulo! Las amo :D

**Sammy!**


	13. Lo tienes

Holaaas!

Recomendación: Say Anything, de Civil Twilight. Escúchenla durante el capi!

* * *

**Lo Tienes**

**EPOV**

Bella sale de la habitación, y yo aun sigo frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? No se le ve así todos los días.

Me recuesto nuevamente sobre la cama y miro el techo; estuve a punto de besarla, Dios mío. Estuve tan malditamente cerca de poder besarla…pero no, no pude. No por que me echara para atrás, pero es que simplemente yo no soy así. Yo no ando besando a la gente como si nada, y el día en que bese a Bella, va a ser cuando ella me lo pida.

Teniendo eso en cuenta, probablemente no la bese nunca.

Me levanto con lentitud, despeinándome el ya de por si despeinado cabello, y salgo de la habitación hacia el salón principal, donde Alice esta paseándose de un lado a otro, mordiéndose el labio.

- ¿Por qué tan nerviosa, duende? – le pregunto, dirigiéndome a la mesa de centro para leer el pequeño menú.

- ¡EDWARD! – Se abalanza sobre mi espalda y se apega a ella como una pequeña y muy rebelde garrapata - ¿Qué paso? ¡Por el amo de Dios, cuéntame ya!

- ¡Baja la voz! Bella puede oírte – ella se suelta de mi y yo me giro, sin quitar la vista del menú que tengo en mis manos.

- Esta dándose una ducha. Salio roja como un tomate de la habitación así que maldita sea, ¡dime que paso de una vez! – me zamarrea con fuerza, y yo la miro, temeroso.

- Okey, te digo, pero relájate – Alice respira varias veces seguidas – No paso nada.

Frunce el ceño.

- Estas mintiéndome, Eddie – yo gruño – Algo pasó.

- De verdad, no fue nada – me echo como saco de papas en el pequeño sillón que esta detrás de mí Iba a besarla, pero no pude.

Ella se tapa la cara con sus manitos.

- ¿Por qué no puedes ser más "hombre duro" y menos "hombre caballero"? – Pregunta, mirándome tiernamente – No te entiendo.

- No espero que lo entiendas, Alice. Bella es mi mundo, ella es mi alma, mi corazón, mi vida. No puedo pensar en lastimarla, o forzarla, o hacer algo de lo que después ella se pueda arrepentir. No se si entiendes de que desesperada y ardiente forma la amo.

Ella tuerce la boca y toma uno de sus mechones azabache entre sus dedos.

- Supongo que no puedo entenderlo, por que nunca me ha pasado.

- ¿Aun quieres ayudarme? – le pregunto tímidamente.

Ella me sonríe con alegría.

- Claro que si, ñoño – me toma de la mano y me hace levantarme – No se que harías con Bella sin mi.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, y la abrazo.

- Gracias, duende.

- De nada, ñoño.

De repente una enojada Bella entra en la sala, solo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Me mira ceñuda, fulminándome con la mirada.

Carraspeo con fuerza, y Alice se da la vuelta.

- ¡Oh, Bella! Al fin has salido del baño – le sonríe y sale dando saltitos de la sala – Voy a tomar una ducha yo también, ¿vale?

- Claro – le respondo, haciendo que Bella me fulmine aun más, y el color de sus mejillas ya sonrosadas aumente.

Alice cierra la puerta del baño, y los dos nos quedamos solos en la sala, mirándonos directamente. Ella cierra los ojos y los aprieta con fuerza, para volver a abrirlos y caminar hacia su habitación, dándome la espalda.

No se que le pasa, pero definitivamente voy a hacer que me lo diga.

Camino detrás de ella y la tomo del brazo, justo en la entrada de la habitación grande.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – le pregunto, tratando de no mostrarme molesto.

- Nada. Suéltame – me pide, sin siquiera mirarme

- No voy a soltarte hasta que me digas.

- Edward, suéltame.

- No.

- ¡Maldita sea, Edward, ya suéltame! – grita, mirándome a los ojos.

Pareciera que los suyos arden en fuego. No recuerdo haberla visto tan enojada desde la vez que rompí su juguete de Batman cuando teníamos 9 años.

- Dime lo que te pasa, y yo prometo que te suelto. Es así de fácil – alzo una ceja inconcientemente.

Sus ojos brillan, no se si es de rabia, o si están llorosos.

- ¿Te cae bien Alice, no? – pregunta, sonriendo débilmente.

- ¿Qué? – frunzo el ceño, desconcertado.

- Se ven bien juntos. De seguro que le gustas.

- ¿De que…? – La ampolleta de mi cabeza se enciende – Espera, espera. ¿Dices que a mi me gusta Alice?

- Es obvio, cualquier tonto podría notarlo – se encoje de hombros, probablemente tratando de quitarle peso al asunto.

Pero sus ojos siguen con ese destello de fuego.

- Yo diría que solo un tonto podría pensar eso. No me gusta Alice, Bella.

Sus ojos brillan de una forma distinta.

- ¿No?

- ¡Claro que no! Somos amigos, nada más. Nos llevamos bien – de repente, una idea cruza por mi mente - ¿Estas celosa, Bells?

Ella abre sus hermosos ojitos marrones.

- ¡No, por supuesto que no! – Ríe nerviosamente – Que cosas dices…

- Estas celosa, ¡admítelo! – Sonrío de felicidad - ¡Uy, Bella esta celosa!

Entierro mis dedos en su estomago a la vez que sigo con los "Uy", y los "celosa".

- ¡Edward, para ya! – Ella trata de quitar mis manos - ¡No estoy celosa!

- Vamos Bells, solo admítelo, no me voy a molestar – sigo enterrando mis dedos en su estomago – Solo dilo.

- ¡Para! – Ordena, tratando de cubrirse - ¡Edward, ya! ¡Esta bien, si estoy celosa! ¡Estoy muy celosa, así que detente!

Yo me detengo de inmediato, y sonrío torcidamente, bailando de felicidad por dentro.

- No era tan difícil, ¿a que no? – La tomo por los hombros suavemente – No tienes por que estar celosa, Bella. Alice es solo mi amiga, nuestra amiga. No estoy interesado en ella "de esa forma".

Sus ojitos marrones brillan de nuevo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunta con voz aguda.

- Claro que si, boba.

Ella sonríe y me abraza con fuerza por el cuello, apretujándome.

No puedo evitar apretujarla yo también.

- Te quiero mucho – me dice.

Yo me sonrojo levemente, pero sonrío.

- Yo también, Bella. No más celos, ¿si?

Ella asiente.

Mi sonrisa se hace más grande. No recuerdo haber visto a Bella celosa de esa manera, pero de alguna forma me gusta.

**BPOV**

Ese enfrentamiento con Edward fue de lo más…extraño. Digo, ¿acabo de admitir que estoy celosa? Ni siquiera me lo había dicho a mi misma. De todos modos, es la verdad, así que ya no importa; no tengo de que preocuparme. A Edward no le gusta Alice.

Espera. ¿Y que si le gusta? Digo, el tiene todo el derecho del mundo…es un hombre libre, y la pequeña duende es una buna persona. ¿La habré cagado con lo que dije?

- ¡Bella! – Hablando de la reina de roma… - Vamos a salir.

- ¿Tienes que anunciármelo? – le pregunto, riéndome – Es obvio que vamos a salir. No tendrías por que habérmelo dicho. ¡Estamos en Las Vegas!

Ella salta alegremente.

- ¡Edward! , dirigiéndose al salón, donde seguramente esta él viendo televisión.

Algo se remueve nuevamente dentro de mí.

_Celos._

Sacudo mi cabeza y cojo mi maleta, para ponerla sobre la cama matrimonial, donde dormiremos Alice y yo. Edward va a dormir en la pieza del otro lado de la habitación.

Revuelvo entre la ropa, tratando de buscar algo apropiado, pero lamentablemente lo único que tengo dentro es ropa de invierno.

Definitivamente tengo que salir de compras, por mucho que no me guste.

Revuelvo mi cabello, tratando en vano de encontrar algo apropiado para salir en Las Vegas. ¡No puedo ponerme unos simples jeans, por el amor de Dios!

- Pierdes tu tiempo revisando allí, Bella – Alice entra alegremente a la habitación, con sus dos maletas en mano – Yo te voy a ayudar.

- No es necesario…

- ¡Caro que lo es! Esta es como una emergencia de la moda. Y yo conseguí traerme la mitad de mi exclusivo guardarropa, así que vas a ponerte algo mío, ¡y se acabo la discusión! Ahora saca tu desastrosa maleta de la cama.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me dice. Ella deja sus dos maletas gigantes donde antes había estado la mía, y comienza por la rosada, revolviendo la ropa como si supiera exactamente donde esta lo que necesita.

- ¡Aquí esta! – Saca algo rosa doblado – Este es mío. ¿Te gusta?

Lo estira y lo coloca sobre su cuerpo, como si lo tuviera puesto.

- Es muy tú – digo la verdad – Me gusta para ti.

- Y el tuyo…hum…haber… ¿Qué te puedo poner? – Rebusca en la misma maleta, revolviendo todo otra vez - ¡Ya se! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

Abre la otra maleta, y comienza a escarbar hasta el fondo, desde donde saca una bolsa de esas en las que meten los trajes para que no se ensucien. La abre, y saca un hermoso vestido morado perfectamente doblado.

- ¿Y eso? – le pregunto, señalando la prenda.

- Lo compre para año nuevo hace un mes, pero de seguro que a ti te va a quedar perfecto – comienza a dar saltitos alrededor de mi – Vamos, ¡póntelo!

El vestido parecía estar hecho a mi medida, a pesar de ser de Alice. Al cabo de un rato las dos ya estamos listas, y Edward nos esperaba sentado en el sillón, viendo televisión

- ¿Tu haces otra cosa aparte de ver Disney Chanel? – le pregunto, arrebatándole el control y apagando el plasma.

Él se gira hacia mi con la intención de rebatir lo que he dicho, pero cuando me ve no dice nada, simplemente se me queda viendo. Un suave sonrojo cubre mis mejillas, y bajo la cabeza, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. No es como si llevara puesto el traje mas lindo del mundo.

Alice me obligo a colocarme el vestido morado que había sacado de la bolsa. Era a tiras, ajustado al cuerpo, con un hermoso lazo en uno de los costados, y a penas me tapaba el trasero.

- ¡Vámonos ya! – Alice comienza a saltar de nuevo – Quiero bailar y beber y pasarla bien.

Ella se puso un simple vestido rosado, strapless e igual que corto que el mío, unos tacones rosados con negro.

Edward sonríe y se levanta del sillón. De alguna forma me molesta que le haya sonreído a la duende y no a mí.

- Vamos Bells – mi amigo me toma del brazo suavemente, sonriéndome de todos modos. Siento que mi corazón se derrite lentamente por alguna extraña razón en el momento en que Edward me susurra al oído: - Estas hermosa, Bella.

- Eh…si…gracias – trato de sonreírle de forma normal – Tu también te vez bien.

Edward se veía estupendo; llevaba puesta una remera negra con cuello en V, unos pantalones pitillos cuadrille grises y unas converse negras sin caña.

Se veía sexy. Dios, ¡se veía muy sexy!

- Oh, esperen un poco – corro de vuelta a la habitación grande y tomo mi bolso - ¿Podrías guardarme algunas cosas, Ed? Es que mi vestido es tan corto y ajustado que no tiene bolsillos. Mira.

Doy una vuelta delante de él, y noto que se queda mirando fijamente mi figura, mas concretamente mi parte trasera.

- Hum…si, veo que tienes razón – esta sonrojado, otra vez – Pásame lo que necesites que guarde.

Le entrego mi celular, mi sobre con el dinero, los audífonos de mi celular, mis gafas de sol, la tarjeta de la habitación, un pinché por si me da calor…

- ¿No crees que es mucho? – me pregunta el, mirándose los bolsillos que ahora parecen dos tumores en sus muslos – Yo creo que las gafas y los audífonos están de más…

Me los entrega, y luego de acomodar mis cosas en sus bolsillos y en la cartera de Alice, bajamos por el ascensor.

**&&&&&&&&**

Las Vegas es mejor de lo que me llegue a imaginar. Las luces brillan por todas partes, las limusinas pasan a cada momento y la música llega de todas direcciones, mezclándose. En pocas palabras, ¡es fantástica!

- Esto es como estar en el centro del Universo – dice Edward desde la parte de atrás del coche de Alice, mirando fascinado por la ventanilla - ¿Habrán clubs de strippers por aquí?

Alice y yo lo golpeamos simultáneamente por decir eso.

- ¡Hey! Solo era una broma, ¿si? Cálmense – nos sonríe a ambas mientras se sujeta el brazo – Ustedes son mis únicas chicas.

Gruño. ¿No puedo ser yo su única chica? Apenas conoce a Alice. Hace unos días, solo era yo.

- ¡Miren eso! – chilla la duende, señalando cinco enormes torres-edificios con tres piletas enormes a la entrada.

Es hermoso…

Alice dobla rudamente y entra por una estrecha calle que se dirige hacia el hotel. En la parte superior de todos los edificios se lee "Caesars Palace" con letras brillantes. Entra en uno de los estacionamientos, toma un ticket y comienza a buscar un espacio libre.

Al rato después, ya estamos nuevamente afuera, cerca de las enormes piletas.

- Wow – es todo lo que sale de mi boca.

- Doble wow – dice Alice a mi lado.

- Triple wow – Edward parece maravillado con la vista, y sonríe como bobo.

Los tres reímos juntos

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – le pregunto a Alice – Es un hotel.

- Es un hotel con casino, restaurantes, bares y una discoteca que los va a matar – responde ella, sonriendo alegremente – Si, lo se: soy un genio.

Edward y yo reímos.

**&&&&&&&&**

- Disculpe, señor. ¿Dónde se encuentra Pure? – pregunta Alice, cuando ya estamos en la entrada principal del hotel.

- En la ultima Torre, señorita – le responde el recepcionista, regalándonos una radiante sonrisa – Que lo disfruten

- ¡Gracias!

Alice nos conduce hasta la última Torre, y tras caminar un poco más, llegamos a lo que ella llama "Pure", un edificio redondo y no muy alto, en donde se lee Pure en letras brillantes, a la entrada de la discoteca.

- ¡Esta genial! – digo, agarrando el brazo de Edward con emoción.

- ¿Segura que nos dejaran entrar? – pregunta este, mirando el lugar con el ceño fruncido.

Alice se aleja de nosotros, y se acerca a un muchacho que esta haciendo la fila de hombres para entrar. Ella le dice algo, y el niega con la cabeza, respondiéndole algo más. La duende se devuelve hacia nosotros con una mueca.

- Es para mayores de 21… - nos dice, suspirando - ¡Yo quiero entrar!

Pega una patada al piso, como una niña berrinchuda.

- ¿Edward? – pregunto, pues el siempre soluciona todos mis problemas y responde a todas mis dudas.

Se encoje de hombros.

- No se – me responde, pasándome un brazo por los hombros.

Me apego a su cuerpo, pues de pronto me ha entrado frío.

- ¿Edward? – pregunta alguien detrás de nosotros.

Los tres nos giramos hacia un hombre alto, que debe rondar los treinta y muchos y los cuarenta y pocos.

- ¿Edward Cullen, cierto? – Pregunta, mirando a mi amigo con una sonrisa – Soy Aro, Aro Vulturi, el amigo de tu padre.

- ¡Oh, claro! – Los dos se estrechan la mano y se dan un abrazo de hombre – Ya decía yo que te conocía de alguna parte, hombre.

- ¿Cómo esta Carlisle? – Pregunta el hombre de cabellos negros y rulientos, sonriendo amablemente – Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

- Esta en el hotel donde nos hospedamos – le responde Edward, mintiendo – Nos dejaron venir, pero nos acabamos de enterar que es para mayores de 21…

- ¿Son mayores de edad? – Los tres asentimos - ¡Entonce son hay problema! Vengan conmigo, soy amigo del jefe, no habrá problema si tu novia y su amiga entran conmigo.

Edward le sonríe, apretando el agarre sobre mis hombros.

- Gracias, Aro. Nos has salvado la noche – dice Edward, caminando junto a él.

- No es nada, hijo. ¿Cómo esta Esme?

- Feliz, esta prosperando con su tienda de decorados de interior.

- ¿Y Emmett?

- Igual de grande.

Los dos ríen como si se conocieran de toda la vida, mientras cruzamos la entrada de Pure.

Solo hay una palabra para describirla: IMPRESIONANTE.

La música se escucha de inmediato, y retumba en mi pecho el sonido de Candy Shop. Las luces rosadas dan contra las murallas blancas, y una pantalla gigante pasa imágenes sicodélicas. La gente se mueve y se distorsiona, y en la barra los bármanes hacen sus trucos y tienen maravillada a las chicas.

Repito: IMPRESIONANTE.

- Vengan, les conseguiré una mesa VIP – dice Aro, guiándonos a todos entre ese mar de gente – Pure cuenta con tres salas de diferentes estilos, en una de ellas se encuentra la sala VIP, con terrazas y sillones, y a parte contamos con un salón de bailarinas profesionales.

Quedo asombrada con su descripción, y me dejo guiar por el brazo de Edward, hasta que llegamos a la parte VIP.

- Aquí tienen – nos sube a unas terrazas donde hay gente sentada en sillones alrededor de mesas pequeñas – Pónganse cómodos, pidan lo que quieran, todo corre por cuenta de la casa.

- ¡Muchas gracias, señor! – dice Alice, abrazándolo.

Aro ríe.

- De nada. Disfruten – estrecha la mano de Edward – Mándale saludos a tu padre, Edward.

- Lo haré, no se preocupe. Y muchas gracias por todo.

Él asiente, y me mira con una gran sonrisa.

- Me alegro de verte con una señorita tan linda, hijo. Nos vemos por ahí.

Se da la vuelta, y desaparece.

Edward y yo nos quedamos rígidos. Nos miramos de reojo, y veo que esta muy, muy sonrojado.

- ¡Siéntense! Parecen estatuas – Alice ya esta acomodada en uno de los sillones, mirando la vista que hay desde allí - ¡Que bueno que nos encontramos con tu amigo, Edward!

Me siento al lado de él y lo miro.

- ¿De donde lo conoces?

- Ni idea – se encoje de hombros – No se ni siquiera quien es.

Los tres nos reímos a carcajadas.

**EPOV**

- Creo que quiero bailar – dice Bella, dejando la copa de Whisky en la mesa - ¿Vamos, Allie?

- Yo paso, quiero pasar a ver a los bedetos… - le responde con emoción - ¿Vienes conmigo?

- No, yo quiero bailar – me mira, sonriéndome - ¿Vamos, Ed?

Le sonrío.

- Claro, Bells – le tomo la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie - ¿Vas a estar en el salón de Strippers?

- Si – responde Alice, poniéndose de pie – Nos juntamos aquí en un rato más, ¿vale?

Yo asiento, y con Bella bajamos las escaleras de la Red Room para dirigirnos a alguna otra sala con música bailable.

Después de un par de horas, los tragos bajan y bajan por mi garganta. Es bueno ser resistente al alcohol, supongo, por que si así no fuera ahora mismo no podría ni caminar.

Bella se ha tomado solo unas cuantas copas, pues se niega a volver a sufrir una resaca como la de hoy en la mañana. Es comprensible, y además, yo odio que se emborrache hasta no recordar que es lo que dice.

Los dos estamos apegados, contorsionándonos en la pista de baile como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en un segundo. Bella mueve sus caderas junto a las mías, presiona su espalda contra mi pecho y yo la tomo por la cintura con firmeza, apegándonos para que no pase aire por entre nosotros. Nos agachamos juntos al ritmo de la música, hipnotizados. A ella se le sube el vestido, dejándome ver un par de bragas grises con encaje negro.

Mi amigo de abajo cobra vida al instante, pero eso no me impide seguir bailando. No me molesta que Bella sepa lo que me provoca, no esta noche.

- Debemos ir a buscar a Alice – le susurro al oído, haciendo que ella se estremezca.

Se gira a mi encuentro y me mira seriamente, pero sin dejar de moverse y de rodear mi cuello con sus brazos.

- ¿Estas seguro de que no sientes nada por Alice? – me pregunta, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué sigues pensando eso? ¿Qué motivos te he dado?

- Siempre estas pendiente de ella, siempre consultas las cosas con ella, siempre pides su opinión antes que la mía…

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Le pregunto a ella por que tú nunca me respondes, Bella. Y si, estoy pendiente de ella por que ahora también es mi responsabilidad, al igual que tú. No tienes por que estar celosa…

Bella hace un puchero adorable, se afirma de mis hombros y se pone en puntas de pie, acercándose a mi oído.

- Quiero que solo seas mío, Edward. No quiero que estés con nadie, solo conmigo – me susurra.

Mi corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora, calentando mi cuerpo y enviando una extraña sensación a mí estomago. Mis mejillas se encienden, aunque eso ya no es novedad.

Trato de decirme que lo hace por puro egoísmo de amiga, pero pequeñas gotas de esperanza caen en mi corazón, acelerándolo más.

- Creo que has tomado demasiado – declaro, sonriéndole – Vamos.

Justo en ese momento, el móvil en mi bolsillo derecho vibra. Tomo a Bella de la mano para que no se vaya y lo contesto.

- ¿Si?

_- ¡Edward! _– Lavoz de Alice se escucha a pesar de todo el bullicio a mí alrededor_ – Estoy fuera del ascensor que lleva al Penthouse, pero no tengo la tarjeta. ¿Podrían venir y dármela?_

- ¿Qué haces tú allí? Se supone que nos juntaríamos en la Red Room – pregunto, extrañado.

- _Es una larga historia, te la cuento cuando lleguen. ¿Pueden venir, o no?_

- Claro, claro. ¿Pasan taxis por aquí afuera? – Bella a mi lado frunce el ceño y sujeta con más fuerza mi mano.

_- Obviamente. Solo dale la dirección al chofer. ¡Te espero!_

Cierro el móvil y miro a Bella.

- Alice esta en el Palms y no tiene la tarjeta para subir al ascensor. Vamos – tiro de ella suavemente y me sigue entre la multitud.

Ya en la calle, los coches pasan y pasan. Los adolescentes y adultos se mueven por las calles y ríen, como si la fiesta siguiera aquí afuera.

Hago parar un taxi y nos subimos en la parte de atrás, acomodándonos.

- Buenas noches. Llévenos a 4321 W. Flamingo Rd., por favor – le pido al chofer.

Él arranca, y Bella se acurruca a mi lado. Paso un brazo por sus hombros y dejo que se apoye en mi pecho.

- Quiero que me digas que fue lo que dije la otra noche – murmura, mirando fijamente sus manos – Cuando me emborraché.

Me tenso.

- No creo que sea buena idea…

- No puede haber sido tan malo, ¿no?

¿De verdad piensa eso?

- Bella, si te lo digo, lo único que voy a provocar es que te avergüences de ti misma – digo, acariciando su cabello.

Ella se lo piensa un poco.

- No me importa, solo quiero saberlo – responde con seguridad.

Suspiro. ¿Cómo voy a decírselo?

- Solo suéltalo, Ed.

Paso una mano por mi cabello, despeinándolo más.

- Me preguntaste si yo me acostaría contigo.

Ella deja de verme y mira sus manos otra vez, sonrojándose adorablemente.

- ¿Qué mas?

- Dijiste que yo era malditamente guapo – las palabras ahora fluían de mi boca – Qué te querías acostar conmigo. Que estabas confundida.

- ¿Confundida?

- Si – me quedo pensando un poco - ¿Qué tan confundida?

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Qué tan confundida estas por mi?

- ¡¿Qué tan confundida crees que puedo estar si te pedí que te acostaras conmigo?!

Los dos guardamos silencio. El chofer nos mira por el retrovisor con el ceño fruncido.

- también dijiste que Jacob no era virgen ni por detrás – le susurro, aguantando una carcajada.

Ella ríe.

- Eso es cierto – Bella se sonroja.

Nos quedamos en silencio, dando por terminada la conversación. No fue tan malo como pensé, supongo.

- Yo si me hubiera acostado contigo – le susurro al oído.

Ella se estremece, pero no dice nada.

El taxi se detiene. Pago al chofer y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada de la primera torre de The Palms, caminando lentamente. Lo dos vamos metidos en nuestro propios pensamientos, y lo único que ahora puedo escuchar, es el sonido de los tacones de Bella contra el suelo.

- Te propongo un trato.

Miro fijamente a Bella, extrañado por que ella allá roto el silencio.

- ¿Qué trato?

- Tengamos sexo.

Freno de golpe.

- ¿Qué cosa has dicho? – le pregunto, estupefacto.

- Ya lo has escuchado: Tengamos sexo esta noche. Solo esta noche, Edward.

La miro fijamente, tratando de encontrar algo en su rostro que me diga que es solo una broma.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto, comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

- No me preguntes eso, no importa; solo respóndeme.

Entramos al lobby del enorme edificio y nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor que da a nuestro Penthouse.

- Acepto.

Por el rabillo del ojo, noto que Bella sonríe disimuladamente.

- Sin preguntas posteriores ni nada, esto se queda aquí – dice.

- De acuerdo – le tiendo mi mano y ella la estrecha con firmeza.

Cuando llegamos al ascensor, no hay rastro de Alice.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – pregunta Bella, mirando a su alrededor.

El móvil en mi bolsillo vibra una vez.

Mensaje.

_E-_

_Te mentí. Sigo en Pure, te dejo a Bella solo para ti. ¡Disfrútala! Y no me agradezcas. ¡Se que soy genial!_

_A-_

Mi quedo mirando el mensaje fijamente, hasta que Bella se acerca para leer.

- ¡No! – Guardo el móvil en mi bolsillo – Alice nos mintió, ella sigue en Pure.

Bella lo medita unos segundos, pensativa.

- Bueno… - me sonríe de una forma que jamás había visto – Es mejor para nosotros. Vamos.

Toma mi mano y pasa la tarjeta por la ranura. El ascensor se abre y ella me mete dentro.

Cuando las puertas se cierran, solo quedamos ella y yo, solos. Nos miramos fijamente, cada uno en un extremo del ascensor. Sus labios me tientan, pues se por su mirada que quiere que la bese, que todo empiece aquí.

Me acerco lentamente a ella sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Cuando quedamos solo a unos cuantos centímetros, igual que hoy en la cama, rozo su nariz con la mía, jugando con ella. Su respiración se acelera, sus ojos miran mis labios como mis ojos los suyos. Acerco mi mano a su mejilla, tocándola levemente, a la vez que mis labios se acercan cada vez más a los suyos. Nuestras narices se rozan por los lados, y veo como Bella cierra los ojos lentamente.

Esta decidida a besarme, y yo ya no puedo detenerme. Me acerco a su boca y junto nuestros labios, presionándolos levemente pero a la vez con firmeza.

Los labios de Bella saben a gloria.

Ella enrosca sus brazos en mi cuello y me acerca más a ella, presionando más nuestros labios. Acaricio su labio inferior y entro en su boca, saboreando su lengua.

Bella se estremece con ese simple contacto, y gime contra mis labios.

¡No puedo creer que esto me este pasando a _mi!_

Sujeto sus caderas con fuerza y la apretó contra mi cuerpo, besándola vorazmente, con vehemencia. Su pecho se pega al mío, puedo sentir sus firmes pechos contra mi camiseta, y sus caderas restregándose contra las mías.

Un gruñido sale de lo más profundo de mí ser.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren de par en par y Bella me arrastra hacia el sillón de la sala principal. Me empuja hasta que caigo sobre el y se pone a horcajadas sobre mi.

- ¿Eres virgen, Ed? – me pregunta, con un bello sonrojo en sus pómulos.

Mis mejillas se prenden.

- Eh…bueno…si tú quieres que no lo sea, no lo soy. Se bastante sobre todo esto.

Ella ríe bajito.

- Me gusta que seas virgen – se acerca a mi rostro y roza mis labios con los suyos – así puedo marcarte.

Me besa apasionadamente, y comienza a moverse sobre mí, restregándose sobre mí ya bastante erecto miembro.

Un gemido escapa de mis labios por el placer que me hace sentir. Mis manos se dirigen a sus pechos y comienzo a moverlos, a tocarlos, a apretarlos con fuerza. Son rellenitos y perfectos, encajan en mis manos como si hubieran estado hechos para eso.

Bella me ayuda a quitarme la remera, dejando mi pecho descubierto. Lo acaricia lentamente con sus dedos, mandando corrientes eléctricas a mi vientre y a todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Se inclina hacia mí y besa mi cuello, haciéndome gemir suavemente. Besa mi pecho, mi abdomen, mis pezones, y me vuelve loco cada vez que se restriega de nuevo sobre mí.

Me siento sumiso bajo ella, y eso no me gusta.

Dirijo mis manos a sus níveas piernas, acariciándolas de arriba abajo, maravillándome con el tacto suave y cremoso. Subo lentamente hasta sus muslos, levantando el vestido ajustado, hasta llegar a su firme trasero. Lo aprieto delicadamente, luego con fuerza, y luego lo acaricio con la yema de mis dedos.

Me esta volviendo loco.

Agarro el cierre del vestido y lo bajo con rapidez. Las tiras caen de sus hombros, los cuales me dedico a besar y acariciar, apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo del sofá. Recorro su columna a la vez que sigo besando sus hombros, su clavícula, bajando lentamente el vestido hasta destapar sus pechos…

…sus hermosos pechos. Redondos, sus pezones rosados, blancos al igual que toda su piel. Los toco sin dejar de observarlos. Acerco mi boca hacia uno de ellos, y encierro su pezón con mis labios, succionando.

- ¡Dios! – gime Bella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Dejo su pecho y la miro fijamente.

- Voy a hacerte gemir como nunca, Bella. Puede que sea virgen, pero no inexperto, y vas a sudar y gemir tanto que mañana no vas a poder moverte.

**BPOV**

Sus palabras me recorren por completo, haciendo humedecer aun más mis bragas, que ya ni siquiera logran tapar mi excitación. Beso sus labios ferozmente, enredando mi lengua con la suya, restregándome nuevamente sobre su miembro duro. Él levanta sus caderas, presionando aun más, y un fuerte grito de placer sale de mi garganta.

Sus labios siguen trabajando mis pechos. Su lengua húmeda se siente increíblemente bien, al igual que sus manos paseándose por mi espalda y mis piernas.

El placer en mi cuerpo es diferente a lo que me hacia sentir Jacob. Me llena por completo, me consume, sube y baja por mi cuerpo repetidas veces sin cesar.

Mi corazón late a mil por hora, zumbando en mis orejas, mientras mi entrepierna no puede dejar de restregarse una y otra a vez a la par de los movimientos de su boca.

- Bella…para ya, me estas matando… - ruega debajo de mi, tratando de controlar mis insistentes caderas.

Continúo moviéndome sobre él, levantando su rostro y besándolo apasionadamente, intentando contener mis gemidos. Sus manos sujetan mis caderas con el propósito de detenerlas, y con una fuerza extraordinaria me levanta como si mi peso fuera el de una pluma. Se pone de pie junto a mí, tomándome desde el trasero, sujetándome contra él. Mis piernas se enroscan en su cintura, juntando nuestras partes intimas nuevamente.

Sus labios vuelven a succionar mis pechos, enviando corrientes enormes de placer nuevamente por todo mi cuerpo, mientras nos guía hacia la habitación grande. Me arroja sobre la cama, saltando inmediatamente sobre mí, abriendo mis piernas para acomodarse entre ellas. Comienza a deslizar el vestido, destapando lo poco que no dejaba a la vista. Besa mi abdomen delicadamente, pasando su lengua por toda la piel descubierta, lanzando al vestido a algún lugar que no alcanzo a ver.

Sus zapatillas desaparecen, al igual que sus pantalones. Mis piernas se envuelven en su cintura otra vez, acercándolo, deseando tenerlo más cerca. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo lentamente, acariciando los rincones más desconocidos de mi anatomía, dejando escapar pequeños grititos de mi garganta. Su boca se sumerge en mi cuello, haciendo arquear mi espalda, mientras sus dedos masajean mis pechos, apretándolos de la forma exacta. Mis caderas vuelven a levantarse, buscando fricción, más contacto con su maravilloso cuerpo. Agarro sus cabellos dorados, tirando de ellos cuando él tira de mis pezones, jugueteando con mi cuerpo y mis reacciones.

Me esta volviendo loca.

- Baja – logro murmurar entre gemidos.

Despega su boca de mi cuello y sube a mi oído, mordisqueando mi lóbulo.

- ¿Qué dices? – susurra sensualmente, enviando otra corriente eléctrica por mi columna.

- ¡Baja! – ruego, restregándome contra su protuberancia.

Se queda pasmado unos momentos, sin entender lo que quiero decir. Una sonrisa se expande por mis labios al darme cuenta de que realmente es inexperto, algo que lo hace aun más dulce.

Cojo una de sus manos, retirándola de mi pecho. Sin despegarla de mi piel, la guío hacia abajo, hasta llegar al lugar que tantas caricias necesita.

No duda en continuar cuando suelto su mano. Retira la pequeña braga – cortesía de Alice – del camino y sus dedos comienzan a jugar con mi intimidad. Un sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, pero no se detiene hasta que dos de sus dedos entran en mí.

Mi espalda y mis dedos se arquean de tal manera que llega a doler.

Siento sus ojos observarme atentamente, analizando mis expresiones, disfrutando de mis gemidos y mis muecas de placer. Sus inexpertos dedos ya no parecen tan inexpertos, y empieza a deslizarlos rápidamente, logrando que mis dedos aprieten las sabanas con fuerza y mis pies no dejen de moverse.

- Ya…ya no más… ¡Oh! Dios, por favor…

Las palabras que salen de mi boca ya ni siquiera son coherentes. Mis ruegos no tienen sentido, y mis gritos podrían ensordecer a cualquier persona.

De repente, él para. Sube por mi cuerpo hasta que sus labios acarician los míos y me mira directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Estas segura? – Pregunta, su voz ronca y sus ojos eclipsados de placer – Por que si dices que si, ya no podré detenerme.

Mis piernas vuelves a envolverse en su cintura.

- No quiero que te detengas.

Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, a la vez que toma mis piernas y las sube hasta sus hombros.

Mientras nuestros ojos se pierden en los del otro, entra en mí.

El gemido que suena en la habitación es el más fuerte que he escuchado nunca, y proviene de él. Sus ojos esmeralda ardientes y su boca entreabierta me parecen la imagen más erótica que jamás he visto. Sus estocadas no se hacen esperar, rápidas y profundas, fuertes y precisas.

Yo grito. Grito de placer, un placer indescriptible, a la vez que trato de agarrarme de la piel de su cintura.

Mis uñas dejan marcas en su piel, y su espalda se arquea débilmente. Nuestros gemidos parecen uno solos, mientras su vaivén no se detiene, solo aumenta, sigue, hasta que pareciera que voy a desmayarme de tanto aporreo y placer.

- Oh…Dios, Dios… - mi boca se abre y mis ojos se cierran.

- Di…mi nombre, Bella – murmura él, con voz entrecortada y ronca.

No. No puedo. Si lo digo, me sentiré una depravada.

- Bella, dilo.

Niego con la cabeza, y sus embestidas se vuelven brutales, llegando hasta el fondo, sacándome un grito gutural y profundo, un gemido de placer impresionante.

- Necesito…escucharlo… - abro mis ojos y veo su rostro sudoroso – Dilo…Bella, ya no puedo más…voy…a…

- ¡¡¡Edward!!!

Se convulsiona, y el gemido de su clímax parece venir de otro mundo. Mi nombre escapa de sus labios, e inevitablemente sigo sus pasos.

Mi cuerpo se arquea, mis uñas se entierran en su cintura, los dedos de mis pies se aprietan y mi boca se abre. Mi cabeza se echa hacia atrás, mientras el nudo en mi vientre bajo crece y crece, hasta explotar de una forma impresionante.

El mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Al abrir mis ojos, el rostro de Edward me parece el de un ángel. El cabello se le ha pegado al rostro, sus labios están entreabiertos y parece botar agotamiento y olor a sexo por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Bajo mis piernas y lo atraigo hacia mi, acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras intentamos calmar nuestras agitadas respiraciones.

Me niego a pensar cualquier cosa, a cuestionarme lo que sea con respecto al maravilloso sexo que acabo de tener con mi mejor amigo.

Lo que sucede en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas.

* * *

Woha!!!! Que les pareció?? Deben amarme! Oh, si, yo se que me aman :D

Me fascino escribir este capitulo, entero, todo. Encuentro que se ve otra faceta, la faceta de "Bella celosa", la de "Alice pervertida" y la "Edward maquina de sexo", no les parece?

Se que prometí actualizar más pronto de lo que ya lo he hecho, pero tuve complicaciones. Me fui de vacaciones el lunes pasado ha un lugar donde la única civilizacion eran las vacas, y el celular ni siquiera me agarraba. Después, como supongo que saben, mi querido país fue victima de un terrible y catastrófico terremoto grado 8.8.

Yo estaba en Villarica, un pueblito hermoso que queda en el sur, y puedo decir que me aterro. El sismo afecto a toda la parte centro-sur de Chile. Las carreteras están en muy mal estado, así que el camino de regreso fue espantoso, pero gracias a Dios llegamos bien, mi casita estaba intacta, y todos mis familiares y amigos están bien. Lo único extraño, fue que el espejo de mano que estaba en el baño, cuando volvimos estaba en el comedor (?)

En fin, el caso es que aquí estoy, y que ya he cumplido mi promesa de los tres capítulos :D Ahora me voy a concentrar únicamente en terminar los minifics que tengo, ya que este lunes entro al colegio, y bueno, mis ratos de "no estudio" ocurren casi durante todas las clases, así que tengo bastante tiempo :D Espero que apoyen mi decisión, necesito terminar los cortos para avanzar con los largos, y con todas las otras historias que tengo en cuadernos en proceso en mi cabecita.

Cuídense mucho! Y muchas, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Son un amor :D

**Sammy!**


End file.
